Una nueva vida
by Jenn Villa
Summary: Un sacrificio debe siempre obtener una recompensa.Y es hora de que Harry reciba la suya. Es hora de que Harry reciba la suya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La voz sibilante retumbó en el claro del bosque.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no alcanzó a ver cómo el rayo de luz verde golpeaba su pecho antes de que cayera al suelo como un peso muerto.

_Muerto._

¿Ya estaba muerto?

Harry creía que no; aún era consciente del dolor en todos sus huesos y el cansancio en su cuerpo, producto de la cruenta batalla que se había librado en los terrenos de Hogwarts contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Harry, después de un momento, sintió cómo alguien le olisqueaba. También sintió una mirada hambrienta en todo su cuerpo, y por un momento, temió que alguna criatura partidaria de Voldemort fuera a comerle para terminar con lo que el mago oscuro no había podido.

Con toda la valentía que pudo reunir, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un hombre que aparentaba tener la misma edad y apariencia de Dumbledore, a diferencia de que el desconocido no tenía ni un solo cabello en su cabeza. Ni que decir de barba o bigote.

— ¿Quién eres tú, muchacho? —dijo el hombre— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry parpadeó confundido y miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar en una casa muy humilde; había pocos muebles y todos ellos eran blancos, contrastando con los colores oscuros de las paredes.

—Eh... perdón, pero, ¿me podría decir quién es usted, señor? ¿Y dónde estoy? —la voz de Harry había salido un poco rasposa, como si no la hubiese utilizado en mucho tiempo.

—Estás en la casa de los héroes, muchacho. Yo soy Mopsus. ¿Quién eres tú? —los ojos oscuros de Mopsus miraban con curiosidad a Harry.

—Soy Harry. Discúlpeme, ¿qué es la casa de los héroes?

Mopsus rio y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros. El negro de su pupila estaba pasando a su retina y Harry deseó tener una varita para defenderse.

— ¿Por qué has muerto, Harry? —preguntó el hombre en su lugar.

—Voldemort hubiera continuado con su matanza, de no ser así. Él quería mi cabeza, así que yo elegí entregarme para que la batalla terminara. —Harry estaba confundido; de alguna manera todas esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin que él pensara un poco en lo que estaba diciendo y a quién se lo decía.

— ¿Por qué querría _Voltemor_ tu cabeza, Harry?

—Voldemort —corrigió Harry—. Había una profecía, y yo estaba involucrado en ella. Si me mataba, él sería inmortal y muy poderoso. Intentó hacerlo cuando yo era pequeño, pero mi madre me protegió, pues actuó como un escudo. Yo me salvé y Voldemort falló. Pero mi madre murió... y también mi padre.

Mopsus inclinó la cabeza. Aún miraba a Harry como si fuera un pedazo de tarta de melaza, pero no se había acercado lo suficiente para alcanzarlo con sus brazos.

—A esta casa sólo llegan los héroes, Harry. Y nosotros les damos un último deseo antes de que vayan a descansar por siempre en nuestras estancias. ¿Entiendes?

Harry no entendía. Sentía una bruma creciente en su mente que le provoca leves mareos. Menos mal que estaba aún en el suelo.

—No, no lo entiendes —dijo Mopsus sin necesidad de que Harry respondiera—. Él que llega aquí, es un héroe; sea el motivo que sea. Tú me has dicho que te has entregado a Voldemort para que él parara la batalla. ¡Has hecho algo bueno!

Harry asintió, sin mucho convencimiento. Los cadáveres de sus amigos y compañeros, no los podría olvidar fácilmente.

—Pero no veo ninguna herida en ti, Harry —continuó el hombre—. ¿Cómo moriste?

—Con la maldición asesina, señor. El _Avada Kedavra_.

Mopsus parpadeó y sus ojos se aclararon un poco.

—No te entiendo... pero no importa. Aquí han llegado sin brazos, piernas o cabezas. También han llegado con heridas en el pecho o con moratones en el cuello. No cuestionaré la muerte, eso no. —Mopsus rio de manera jovial y Harry alzó una ceja.

— ¿No conoce a los magos? ¿Qué es usted entonces?

—Soy todo y a la vez nada, Harry. Hay varios como yo aquí. —Mopsus extendió sus brazos, como señalando a una gran multitud. Pero Harry sólo lo veía a él.

—No entiendo-

—No hace falta, muchacho. Dime cuál es tu deseo y lo cumpliré.

—No creo en los deseos.

—Oh, tienes que hacerlo —Mopsus urgió—. ¿Por qué si no estarías aquí, en primer lugar?

—No lo sé —Harry se estaba impacientando—. Dígame, ¿usted sabe si la batalla ya terminó? ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?

—Yo no sé nada de lo que pasa afuera, Harry. Lo que me concierne, está aquí.

Harry suspiró con desgana.

—Está bien. Después de pedir el deseo, ¿puedo descansar? Me refiero a que si ya puedo morir definitivamente.

—Eso depende.

— ¿De qué? —Harry no quería aceptar que el tema estaba empezando a interesarle.

—De lo que pidas.

—Está bien.

Harry pensó en cualquier cosa. Una tarta de melaza no estaría mal. Harry no la probaba desde hace mucho, y si había de morirse, pues prefería comer algo delicioso antes. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, un pensamiento vino a su cabeza de manera tan contundente que casi se cae de espaldas.

— ¿Ha dicho usted que esta es la casa de los héroes?

—Sí. —Mopsus parecía aburrido.

—Entonces mi madre ha venido aquí, ¿no? _Lily_, Lily Potter. ¿La ha visto?

— ¿Por qué vendría ella aquí?

— ¡Por qué fue una héroe! Oh… una heroína, perdón. Le conté a usted antes que ella me salvó la vida, ¡ella murió por mí! —Harry de repente estaba muy emocionado. Se incorporó buscando con la mirada por todo el lugar por si de pronto veía una cabellera roja.

Mopsus rio suavemente y contuvo a Harry con un brazo flácido y muy helado.

—No sé de quién hablas, Harry. Tantos han venido aquí en todo el tiempo que el mundo _es... _—Mopsus suspiró y miró un punto indefinido en una pared oscura de la casa— Además, somos muchos. Yo he estado con muchos héroes, así como también mis compañeros. ¿Cómo podríamos acordarnos?

Harry bajó los hombros, sintiéndose más cansado que nunca. Si ella estuvo allí, ¿qué deseo había pedido?

—Yo no deseo nada, señor.

— ¡Tienes que pedir algo, Harry! —exclamó Mopsus— No querrás quedarte aquí sin descanso, ¿eh?

Después de un momento de silencio y consideración, Harry suspiró:

—Bueno, entonces desearía vivir una vida sin Voldemort. Una vida donde yo pueda ir a Hogwarts sin alguien queriéndome matar a cada instante. Quisiera ser libre de todo eso, ¿sabe? —Harry pronto perdió el hilo, y se dejó llevar por lo que realmente deseaba— Quisiera volver a tener once años, vivir con mis padres y que ellos me vean partir en el tren de Hogwarts a mi primer año. Quisiera ser un chico normal, y que todo el mundo mágico se vea libre de Voldemort.

—Todo eso se puede resumir en que quieres que Voldemort no exista, ¿no?

—Sí. Eso es. —dijo Harry distraídamente, pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida de ser así.

— ¡Muy bien! Me parece un deseo noble y bienintencionado. ¡Me gusta!

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió con la mirada perdida. Su madre no estaba allí, y de alguna manera, todo parecía insignificante ahora. Había muerto, y con él muchos más, y aunque su sacrificio hubiera valido la pena en parte, Harry sabía que el Mundo Mágico empezaría a vivir bajo el yugo de Voldemort.

—Prepárate, Harry. —la voz de Mopsus le sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó sin interés.

— ¡Para una nueva vida! —Mopsus se veía radiante. Unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos negros le hacían ver alegre, aunque su boca no sonreía— Una nueva oportunidad para ti, Harry. Te lo mereces.

Una nube de melancolía cubrió a Harry.

—Sí, lo que sea. Sólo quiero descansar.

—Buena suerte, Harry —la voz de Mopsus de repente sonó distante, y al mismo tiempo muy amable—. Espero que le saques provecho...

Harry sintió una pesadez más fuerte en su cabeza y se sintió caer. Seguramente, así sería su descanso eterno, pero Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en que era una sensación fastidiosa.

Cayó y cayó.

Hasta que sintió cómo era lanzado hacia el suelo, luego un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda y cabeza, y por último el susto más grande que hubiera tenido en su vida.

Sentía que se asfixiaba, se sentía ajeno a su cuerpo y al lugar donde se encontraba. En ningún momento hubiera pensado que habría un cambio. Harry se había hecho a la idea de que se iba a quedar en la Casa de los Héroes por siempre. Que vagaría allí y…

Una puerta se abrió y dos formas entraron como trombas en la habitación.

_¿Habitación?_

Antes de que Harry pudiera recuperar el aire y observar en dónde estaba, un cuerpo se le abalanzó encima.

— ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una mujer. Los labios de Harry empezaron a temblar.

— ¿Qué-?

—James, enciende la luz. Tengo que revisar a Harry.

—Pensé que un hipogrifo había entrado, cachorro —la luz de la habitación se encendió, y Harry casi se desmaya por la visión—. Fue un ruido atronador, la verdad. Pero mírate, ¡estás mejor que nunca!

— ¡Puede estar herido, James! ¡Deja las tonterías!

Mientras una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo discutía con un hombre alto y con cabello negro mucho más que despeinado, Harry supo que al final había enloquecido.

Ahora sí se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, entrecerrándolos al momento por el fastidioso brillo de la luz.

— ¡Lily! ¡Harry ya despertó! —gritó una voz.

_Oh, Merlín..._

Harry se incorporó rápidamente en la pequeña cama en la que se encontraba; su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente y sus manos temblaban.

—Cachorro, ¿cómo te sientes?

Harry bizqueó para intentar ver mejor la figura que estaba junto a él. El hombre pareció notarlo pues enseguida le puso las gafas con suavidad.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó Harry con voz trémula, identificando a James Potter al instante.

—Claro, soy yo —él sonrió—. Dime, ¿sientes alguna molestia? Tu madre está muy preocupada y está hablando con Molly por flú; no quiere llevarte a San Mungo a pesar de que le he insistido millones de veces... Ya sabes, tu madre puede ser bien terca cuando quiere.

Mientras James seguía hablando, Harry lo contemplaba con la boca abierta. Su padre... James Potter estaba con él y estaba... _vivo_.

Lucía igual a como lo vio Harry por última vez en el álbum que le había regalado Hagrid. Joven y con un aspecto desenfadado, unas gafas un poco distintas a las suyas y el cabello negro apuntando a varias direcciones.

Harry no pudo resistirlo y se lanzó hacia su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente y reconfortándose en su cercanía.

James pareció sorprenderse un segundo, pero le devolvió el abrazo y besó su cabeza.

— ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, Harry?

Harry no contestó. Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran y apretó con fuerza el pijama de James.

—Hey, cachorro... No te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar. ¿vale? Sólo fue una pesadilla.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

Harry se separó abruptamente de su padre y giró hacia la puerta. La mujer que había visto antes de desmayarse estaba ahí, con unos guantes enormes -decorados con flores- en las manos y sosteniendo, al parecer, una olla.

—Seguramente. Porque al parecer no está lastimado. —contestó James encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Mamá! —Harry gritó y casi se cae de la cama por correr hacia Lily.

— ¡Harry, ten cuidado! No quiero que te caigas de nuevo —Lily dejó la olla humeante en un escritorio junto a ella y abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo—. ¿Qué es eso de una pesadilla, James? ¿Acaso le has contado una de tus historias del trabajo? ¿Qué te he dicho yo sobre ello?

— ¡Hoy no le conté nada, Lily! Es más, hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de hablarle sobre ello. ¡Créeme! ¡No quiero que me des la Ley del hielo nuevamente!

— ¡No digas eso delante de Harry, James!

Harry mientras tanto rodeaba la delgada cintura de Lily con sus brazos y apretaba más su abrazo, enfundándose en el suave aroma que desprendía su madre y atesorándolo, por si es que todo esto resultaba ser un sueño y él después se encontrara despertando en la casa de los héroes.

Pero de repente, cayó en cuenta de dos cosas:

Su cabeza llegaba hasta el abdomen de Lily y sus padres hablaban de él como si todo estuviera... _normal_.

—No, no, no...

— ¿Harry?

Harry se separó de Lily y la observó detenidamente. Sí, la misma hermosa y pelirroja bruja de las fotos.

—Yo... yo no estaba aquí. Yo estaba... en la casa de los héroes y... estaba con Mopsus y-

—Cachorro, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó James.

Harry de repente entró en pánico y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Yo no... —Harry dejó de hablar cuando se vio así mismo en un espejo mediano que colgaba de la pared junto a la cama. Y luego gritó.

— ¿Harry, que te pasa? —preguntó Lily con preocupación, tratando de detener a su hijo.

— ¿Cuántos años tengo? —preguntó él con voz temblorosa.

James rio y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Harry, hijo —James le miró con diversión—. ¡Tienes once! ¿Qué preguntas son esas?

—No te rías, James. —regañó Lily.

— ¡No! —Harry abrió mucho los ojos— Yo no creía que Mopsus me iba a... no. ¡Él dijo que me iba a cumplir un deseo por ser un héroe! ¡Y yo estaba muerto!

— ¡Harry!

—Yo estaba en la casa de los héroes, porque había muerto; en el bosque, Voldemort me lanzó un _avada_ y-

—Harry, cálmate por favor. —pidió Lily con confusión en su rostro.

—La batalla de Hogwarts —insistió Harry—. Yo morí y muchos más, pero yo... al parecer no morí, porque estaba en una casa blanca y...

Harry dejó de moverse y cesó su perorata tratando de calmarse. ¡Esto era de locos! Y sus padres parecían pensar lo mismo, pues lo miraban sorprendidos.

— ¡Tienen que creerme! Esto es otra vida... Yo deseé que... —Harry se rindió y cayó en la cama sin aliento.

—Harry… —Lily se acercó suavemente a la cama y se sentó al lado de su hijo— ¿por qué no mejor intentas dormir? Fue una pesadilla, ya sabes. No volverá a pasar; estás en casa sano y salvo con nosotros. No pasará nada malo.

—Mamá, tienes que creerme. Yo estaba en esa casa, y ese hombre me concedió un deseo. Yo deseé que Voldemort no existiera.

— ¿Pero quién es Voldemort, Harry? —preguntó James.

Harry suspiró y se obligó a sí mismo calmarse y respirar. De nada le serviría seguir exaltándose, diciendo cosas que para sus padres no tendrían sentido.

Decidió entonces relatar algunos de los hechos más importantes de su vida anterior.

Les habló sobre los Dursley, la visita de Hagrid y cómo se dio cuenta de que él era un mago y que sus padres habían muerto a manos de Voldemort. Les habló de sus años en Hogwarts, sus amigos y los intentos del mago oscuro por matarlo. También sobre su padrino Sirius y del Torneo de los Tres Magos. De la batalla en el Ministerio y la muerte de Sirius y de su sexto año en Hogwarts con el inicio de la guerra y la muerte de Dumbledore. Les habló de la batalla final y de todos los caídos, de su encuentro final con Voldemort y su propia muerte. Y luego pasó a explicar lo que sucedió en la casa de los héroes.

Se alegró de que James y Lily estuvieran escuchándole con atención, de que no le interrumpieran y que en ningún momento mostraran incredulidad o escepticismo. Eran sus padres, después de todo. Y Harry tenía la esperanza de que ellos mismos vieran que era imposible que un niño de once años inventara una historia así.

Era tan extraño pensar en sí mismo como un niño de once años.

—Sé que es extraño todo lo que les he contado. Ustedes no saben nada sobre Voldemort y todo ha sido... normal aquí. Pero quisiera que… —se interrumpió con un bostezo— que me creyeran. Es la verdad.

Lily suspiró y acarició lentamente la cabeza de Harry.

—Mañana será un largo día, Harry. Es mejor que descanses ahora y mañana... mañana hablaremos mejor sobre todo esto. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry sintió que sus ojos se cerraban contra de su voluntad, así que asintió.

— ¿Qué tal si mañana salgo temprano de la oficina para que tengamos más tiempo de charlar? —ofreció James.

Harry asintió y Lily sonrió a su esposo.

—Pero, ¿ustedes me creen? Quiero decir, seguramente no lo hacen, pero-

—Te creemos, Harry —su madre le interrumpió, pellizcándole cariñosamente una mejilla—. Estamos en el mundo mágico, ¿no? Todo es posible.

—Bueno, algunas cosas no. —James se encogió de hombros.

—Cállate, James —Lily reprendió a su esposo—. Como te decía Harry, muchas cosas extrañas pasan, y no tienen explicación. No me creerás si te digo que antes de entrar a Hogwarts, yo estaba totalmente maravillada de todo lo que pasaba. Mis accidentes mágicos, quiero decir. Y aunque enseguida que recibí mi carta, me puse al día con el libro de Historia de la Magia, todo seguía maravillándome como si fuera la primera vez, cuando puse un pie en Hogwarts.

—Lily, creo que eso no es lo que quiere decir Harry.

Lily miró con fastidio a James, haciéndole señas de que no dijera nada. Harry sonrió con pereza, casi dejando caer su cabeza en la mano de su madre.

—Anda ya, Harry. Vamos a dormir y mañana hablaremos con calma. Claro, después de que lleguemos del Callejón Diagon.

— ¿Eh?

—Mañana iremos a comprar todas tus cosas para Hogwarts, Harry —dijo Lily con una sonrisa, James bostezó sonoramente—. He esperado tanto por-

Lily se interrumpió, ahogando un gemido y mirando a Harry con horror.

— ¡Harry!

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡James! Mira eso, se ha hecho daño en la frente y tú me habías dicho que no tenía nada. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Y la infusión se ha enfriado.

James tensó sus hombros y entrecerró los ojos para mirar la frente de Harry.

—Pero es una cicatriz vieja, Lily. Mírala bien.

Harry tardó un segundo en comprender todo, antes de que todo el sueño que tenía se esfumara.

— ¿Lo ven? —Harry estaba exultante— ¡Se los dije! Esta es mi cicatriz, la que me hizo Voldemort cuando yo era un bebé. ¡Esto fue lo único que me produjo el _Avada Kedavra_!

— ¡Harry! —Lily se cubrió la boca— ¡No pronuncies ese hechizo tan a la ligera, por Merlín! Aún no tienes tu magia controlada.

—Lily, cálmate —apaciguó James—. A ver Harry, déjame mirarla bien. —James se acercó mucho a la cara de Harry, trazando la cicatriz con un dedo.

— ¿Qué es eso, James? —preguntó Lily.

—Mamá, ya te dije que-

—Espera, Harry —Lily levantó una mano y siguió los movimientos de su esposo con su mirada—. Deja que tu padre te observe.

Luego de un momento de inspección por parte de James, y que Harry se sintiera incómodo por el escrutinio, James suspiró.

—Definitivamente no es una cicatriz reciente. Y su forma... la he visto en unos portafolios del Departamento de Aurores. Tendré que averiguar mañana.

—Pero ya les dije que -

—Harry, por favor. Tennos un poco de paciencia, ¿sí? Necesitamos saber más... Te creemos, de verdad, pero nos preocupamos por ti, entiéndelo.

Harry suspiró resignado ante el tono preocupado de su madre y asintió. Lily le miró atentamente la cicatriz y trató de permanecer impasible.

—Descansa, Harry. Ya verás que mañana todo será más claro y estarás más tranquilo.

Lily se incorporó de la cama junto con James, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Harry y le besaba la cabeza. James hizo lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, cachorro —dijo James con una sonrisa tensa. Se le veía ligeramente preocupado—. Descansa y disfruta tu día mañana, ¿eh? Las compras de primer año son sólo una vez en la vida.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Bueno, en realidad sería mi segunda vez —Harry sonrió—. Hagrid me acompañó en 1991.

—Estamos en 1991. —dijo James confundido.

— ¡Ay por favor, James! —regañó Lily.

Harry rio quedamente y James le envió una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Ya me acostumbraré, cachorro —dijo James—. Ten paciencia a tu padre.

—Mucha, diría yo —la pelirroja suspiró—. Buenas noches, tesoro. Descansa. —agregó ella, sonriendo cálidamente a Harry.

Harry dudó un poco pero decidió que no tenía nada qué perder.

—Mamá.

— ¿Sí?

—Puedo... ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

James alzó las cejas para enseguida hacerle señas a su hijo, implorándole que no insistiera en su petición. Lily lo vio todo y le dio la espalda a James.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi niño. —Lily volvió a inclinarse y tomó a Harry en sus brazos.

— ¡Mamá! —Harry se quejó débilmente.

—Si quieres dormir con nosotros, entonces atente a las consecuencias. James, recíbeme a Harry.

—Pero...

—James. —advirtió Lily con sus brazos temblando levemente por el peso de Harry.

—Mamá —Harry rio complacido por la cercanía de su madre—, bájame. Puedo ir caminando.

—James te llevará en brazos y fin de la discusión.

James suspiró y recibió el cuerpo de Harry con facilidad y salió de la habitación. Lily apagó las luces y los siguió.

Ya en la habitación de sus padres, Harry se acomodó en la cama, seguido por su madre quien lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

—Duerme, Harry. Mañana tenemos un largo día por delante.

James se acostó junto a ellos y se quitó las gafas para luego hacer lo mismo con Harry y apagar la luz.

Ya en la oscuridad de la habitación, la voz grave de James se dejó escuchar.

—Tendré que decirle a Canuto y Lunático que mañana no pueden venir a cenar. Mejor para ellos, ¿no crees, Lily?

—James. —advirtió ella.

—Ya sabes, necesitarán tiempo para ellos.

—James, no empieces. Harry necesita dormir.

Harry sonrió y se acomodó más entre los cálidos cuerpos de sus padres.

—A veces me pregunto —siguió James— cómo hacen... ya sabes, dos hombres…

A eso le siguió un empujón, y luego un quejido por parte de James.

— ¡Lily!

—Te prohíbo que hables así delante de Harry.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Harry preguntó— De verdad no me importaría que Sirius y Remus vinieran. Hace mucho que… bueno, que no los veo.

—Los verás otro día, Harry. —dijo Lily pasándole un brazo por encima.

—Por lo pronto, lo mejor será darles privacidad. —dijo James.

— ¡James!

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Harry.

James rio y Lily bufó fastidiada.

—Nos vamos a dormir inmediatamente. —ordenó ella.

Nadie dijo nada más por un tiempo hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—Gracias por escucharme —murmuró—, y por creerme. Son los mejores padres del mundo. —agregó con una sonrisa.

—De todas maneras, investigaremos más sobre ello, Harry —dijo Lily en voz baja—. Todo lo que nos contaste suena muy peligroso y no quiero que nada malo te esté por pasar ahora.

—No lo creo —Harry reflexionó—. Ya no existe Voldemort.

—Yo digo que todo esto me parece raro —opinó James—. Debe ser muy chocante para ti, el haber vivido todos esos años pensando que estábamos muertos.

—Estaban muertos. —susurró Harry con el pecho oprimido por el recuerdo.

—Bueno… —James titubeó— No entiendo, de verdad. ¿Y todo lo que has vivido en esta vida, entonces? ¿No lo recuerdas?

Harry negó con culpabilidad, siendo consciente de que en la oscuridad no se vería su gesto.

—Podemos pedirle consejo a un psicomago. —dijo Lily.

— ¡No estoy loco!

—¡Lo sé, Harry! Es sólo para que nos diga cómo proceder, para que la experiencia no resulte traumante para ti, cariño.

—Yo creería que es mejor llevarlo a un Legeremante.

—No, James. Allá son unos bárbaros y no dejaré que le hagan daño a mi niño.

—¿Crees que voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Harry?

—No estoy—

—Mamá, papá. Soy el mismo Harry. Lo juro.

—Lo sabemos, mi niño —Lily suspiró—. ¿Crees que yo, como tu madre, no lo sabría?

—Es muy probable que recuperes tu memoria en unos días —dijo James—. Y si no…

—Y si no, pues nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea —aseveró Lily.

Después de un momento de silencio, Harry habló:

—De verdad todo esto es muy raro para mí, pero estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes, y de que me crean y apoyen.

Harry no esperaba respuesta, pero Lily habló:

—Mañana hablaremos mejor de todo esto, ¿sí? Nos contarás todo sobre ese Mopsus y Voldemort.

—Y nosotros te contaremos sobre todo lo que te hayas perdido —agregó James—. Seguramente muchas cosas te parecerán extrañas, pero luego, como dije, podrás relacionarlas con recuerdos.

—Tu padre tiene razón. La magia es algo muy complicado, pero actúa siempre velando un propósito.

Harry asintió.

—Supongo que esta noche no tendré pesadillas...

—Estás ahora con nosotros, Harry. Te queremos y no pasará nada de eso.

Las palabras de James hicieron que Harry en verdad le creyera y que una pequeña parte de sí mismo se rindiera a la tranquilidad de estar sano y salvo.

La vida le había dado una oportunidad -bueno, en realidad fue Mopsus-, Harry estaba con sus padres y afuera le esperaba un mundo sin Voldemort.

Era hora de vivir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

El desayuno la mañana siguiente fue apresurado y relativamente corto, puesto que los Potter despertaron tarde y con el tiempo justo para dirigirse a sus destinos. Lily y Harry tomaron juntos un pequeño lápiz que servía como Traslador, al tiempo que se despedían de James, quien entraba a tropezones en la chimenea.

Cuando madre e hijo arribaron al Callejón Diagon, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

Definitivamente todo estaba muy diferente a la última vez que él estuvo allí, e incluso a cuando fue por primera vez con Hagrid.

—Todo está muy diferente. —dijo Harry, contemplando una tienda de juguetes mágicos que se ofrecían a sí mismos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lily aferrándolo de la mano para empezar a caminar.

—Bueno... la última vez que vine aquí, fue en tiempos de guerra. Todo parecía muy... desolado. Y cuando vine con Hagrid, todo era más alegre, sí. Pero no tanto como ahora.

Lily rio y acomodó su cabello en el reflejo de una ventana.

—Bueno, Harry, ¿no te parece mejor así?

—Oh, claro. Es sólo que no me acostumbro... pero supongo que ya debería empezar a hacerlo; es molesto recordar tantas cosas.

Lily se detuvo y se inclinó para estar a la altura de Harry.

—No quiero que pienses que diciéndonos todo eso nos fastidias, Harry. Siempre que quieras hablar sobre algo, puedes hacerlo, mi niño. Tu padre y yo queremos comprender más lo que pasó... lo que _te_ pasó. No te límites por eso, Harry.

Harry asintió y dejó que Lily le besara en la frente.

—Está bien.

—Pero también sería grandioso que aceptaras todo esto nuevo que ves. —dijo Lily.

— ¡Claro que lo acepto, mamá! —Harry se apresuró a hablar.

—Lo sé, tesoro. Me refiero a que aprendas a vivir con ello, y que lo disfrutes. ¡No está Voldemort aquí y nos tienes a nosotros!

Harry rio y Lily levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Lo siento. Es que recordé que todos los magos y brujas sufrían de escalofríos, cada que la palabra Voldemort salía a discusión. La evitaban totalmente.

Lily alzó el mentón y dijo con voz orgullosa:

—Te aseguro que yo no habría sido una de ellos. Es absurdo temerle a un nombre.

Harry sonrió y al momento de hablar, fue interrumpido por una voz tras de ellos:

— ¡Lily Potter! ¿A esto le llamas puntualidad?

Harry dio vuelta y casi se cae de espaldas por la impresión. Una hermosa mujer rubia con una bonita túnica amarillo pálido venía hacia ellos con paso elegante.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? —Lily murmuró.

Harry observó nuevamente a la mujer, reconociéndola vagamente.

Un momento...

¿No era esa la madre de Malfoy? _¿Narcissa Malfoy?_

Harry abrió la boca y miró a su madre aterrorizado. Lily no tuvo tiempo de explicarle, pues la mujer volvió a hablar:

—He estado esperando por ti, Lily. ¡Dijiste que ibas a llegar temprano! Oh... Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?

Harry no respondió pues tenía la boca seca. Lily rio nerviosamente, tocándose el cabello y apretando la mano de Harry.

— ¡Cissa! —saludó en voz muy alta— ¿Cómo estás? Hoy no tuvimos un buen despertar, ¿sabes? James también ha llegado tarde al trabajo.

Narcissa levantó una ceja, pero sonrió.

—No importa. La tienda aún no ha abierto así que seguiremos siendo las primeras —Narcissa miró a Harry y se inclinó a su altura con un movimiento elegante—. Harry, pequeño, ¿sigues enojado conmigo?

Harry seguramente no podía abrir más la boca por la sorpresa. Él sabía que se estaba comportando como estúpido, pero nunca habría esperado que Narcissa Malfoy les hablara con tanta... amabilidad.

Lily volvió a reír y apretó imperceptiblemente la mano de Harry.

—Harry, despierta cariño. Cissa te está hablando.

Harry levantó la mirada para ver cómo su madre trataba de hacerle señas lo más disimuladamente posible.

—Eh... lo siento —tartamudeó Harry—. Buenos días señora Malfoy.

Narcissa rio y su pequeña nariz se arrugó graciosamente.

—No me digas que ahora eres todo un caballerito. Recuerda que tú me puedes llamar Cissa, pequeñín. Ahora dime... ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

—Oh Cissa, no te preocupes-

—Deja que el niño hable, Lily. —dijo Narcissa, sin apartar sus ojos azules de Harry.

Harry se sentía en una verdadera encrucijada. No sabía de qué hablaba la señora Malfoy y no quería meter la pata de nuevo. Esa no era la idea.

—Bueno... no. Yo... yo ya estoy bien.

Narcissa sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

—Me alegra mucho. Espero que comprendas que tuve que hacerlo, Harry. Los pavos albinos son sagrados para Lucius. ¿Te imaginas que él hubiese visto cómo los dejaron Draco y tú?

Harry evitó a tiempo el gesto de confusión en su rostro, y comprendió dos cosas: el asunto con los tales pavos albinos seguramente le había costado una regañina de la rubia, y… y al parecer, Harry y Malfoy eran... _amigos_.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Malfoy. No volverá a pasar.

—_Cissa_ —corrigió ella—. Y ya no te preocupes por ello; por lo menos Draco ya no lo hace y sigue feliz de la vida —agregó, con una mirada exasperada. Luego se incorporó y alisó una arruga en su túnica—. Lily, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora para que podamos comprar todo lo que queramos. Y no te preocupes por las compras; Lucius sabe qué es lo que necesitan los chicos y me ha prometido manejarse bien —sonrió y luego miró hacia el frente—. ¡Vamos!

Lily parpadeó y miró con culpabilidad a Harry.

—Harry, yo-

—Déjame a mí —interrumpió Narcissa y dirigiéndose a Harry, dijo: —. Harry, tu mamá y yo iremos a la nueva tienda para brujas que está en la esquina de allí, ¿la ves? —señaló discretamente con su barbilla hacia el frente, pero Harry no miró, todavía perdido en la familiaridad del trato dela mujer—. Un mago francés ha llegado con muchas colonias y tratamientos para la piel y el cabello, y Lily y yo queremos echar un vistazo. Tú, mientras tanto, puedes comprar tus útiles con Lucius y Draco, y luego nos reuniremos para continuar con las compras. Ellos están en Madame Malkin. ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? De seguro que te vas a divertir con Draco.

—Cissa, podemos ir otro día, ¿no? —intervino Lily— Es que Harry está un poco desubicado, como ya puedes ver. Tuve que sacarlo a rastras de la cama esta mañana y si no estoy pendiente, puede caer al suelo y-

Narcissa rio nuevamente.

— ¡Qué excusa tan tonta, mujer! No dejaré que te escapes de mí; prometiste acompañarme. Yo sé que Harry nos dejará el camino libre, ¿no es así, pequeño?

—Cissa- —insistió la pelirroja.

— ¡No! —exclamó Harry— No te preocupes, mamá. Yo no tengo problema en ir con el señor Malfoy y... Draco —Harry sonrió a Lily y trató de tranquilizarla—. Estaré bien, lo prometo. No me meteré en problemas.

Lily aún dudaba y Narcissa observó todo con atención.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? —preguntó.

Lily suspiró y sin decir agua va, levantó el flequillo de Harry para mostrar su cicatriz. Harry trató de impedirlo, pero la mirada severa en los ojos verdes de su madre lo detuvo.

— ¿Ves esta cicatriz? —preguntó Lily a su amiga.

— ¡Circe! —exclamó Narcissa con gesto preocupado— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Anoche se ha caído por las escaleras —mintió Lily con naturalidad y Harry se obligó a cerrar la boca—, y no sé por qué pasó; gracias a James fue que no rodó todo el trayecto. Pienso llevarlo a San Mungo para comprobar si sufre de vértigo.

Narcissa observó fijamente la cicatriz desde su altura.

—Pero no parece reciente.

Harry trató de no perder el control y Lily apenas y se inmutó.

—Oh, bueno. Todo estuvo muy feo... y ya sabes, quise hacerle un hechizo sanador pero el tonto de James se metió y arruinó la cicatriz. Ya ves, tiene forma de rayo y es grande, pero por lo menos ya no sangra.

Narcissa frunció los labios con preocupación.

—Lo siento, Harry. De ahora en adelante debes tener más cuidado, ¿está bien? Puedes hacerte daño fácilmente.

Harry asintió y Lily retiró la mano de su frente.

—Entonces- —empezó ella.

—No te preocupes, mamá —interrumpió Harry nuevamente—. De verdad que no siento nada ahora. Estoy bien.

Narcissa, al parecer, decidió no insistir y esperó la respuesta de Lily.

—Está bien —dijo la pelirroja, suspirando—. Pórtate bien, Harry. Cuídate y no des problemas a Lucius, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió mansamente y Narcissa sonrió y se inclinó para besar la cabeza de Harry.

—Gracias, cariño. Y ahora haz caso a tu madre y a mí; no dejes que Draco te meta en problemas y sé paciente con Lucius, ¿eh? Dile lo que te pasó anoche para que él lo tenga en cuenta, ¿sí?

—Sí, señora Malfoy. —Harry volvió a asentir. Lily se inclinó hacia él también y sonrió.

—Dame un beso y vete directamente a la tienda de túnicas. Te quiero, Harry.

Harry besó la mejilla de su madre y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Narcissa como despedida y se encaminó a la tienda sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Madame Malkin era ahora una tienda de túnicas y uniformes mucho más grande a como Harry la recordaba.

Al entrar, Harry pudo ver cómo varias brujas se afanaban por todo el lugar con telas de muchos colores siguiéndolas por el aire. Todo era un caos. También había varios niños -que Harry no reconoció- acompañados por sus padres frente a grandes espejos con las túnicas negras para Hogwarts.

Lucius Malfoy destacaba entre toda la multitud. Estaba elegantemente sentado en un pequeño sofá mientras leía una revista. Como su esposa, Lucius no vestía de negro. Llevaba una túnica gris y que, a pesar de parecer simple, se podía notar que era de la mejor calidad.

Harry se acercó a él con precaución.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

Lucius bajó la revista y sonrió al ver a Harry.

—El chico Evans. ¿Cómo estás?

—Potter. —corrigió Harry estúpidamente. Lucius levantó una ceja.

—No conozco a ningún _Potter_ —dijo con simpleza. Harry se asombró al notar que el tono de Lucius distaba de ser uno ofensivo. Parecía más bien como si estuviera... bromeando—. ¡Merlín, Harry! ¿Quién te ha peinado hoy? —Lucius pasó la mano por el cabello de Harry, tratando de organizarlo.

—No creo que sirva, señor —Harry sonrió—. Nunca he podido controlarlo y mamá dice que-

Harry se detuvo al ver cómo Lucius lo miraba atentamente.

— ¿Qué te pasó ahí? —preguntó el mayor.

—Caí por las escaleras. —dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de la pobre excusa que había inventado su madre.

Era obvio que Lucius no le creía, pero Harry se salvó de otra pregunta, irónicamente, por la voz de Malfoy.

— ¡Papá! —la voz infantil y chillona se dejó oír— Quiero que mi túnica me quedé ajustada. ¡Dile a esta señora que tome bien las medidas!

Lucius apartó la mirada de Harry y puso los ojos en blanco.

—La tendrás holgada o irás desnudo —dijo en voz alta—. No me importa.

— ¡No la quiero holgada! —gritó Malfoy. Al parecer, este estaba en otra habitación, a la izquierda de Harry.

—Deja de importunarme, Draco. —dijo Lucius tomando a Harry por un hombro.

— ¡Papá! —insistió el niño.

Lucius ignoró a su hijo y condujo a Harry hacia un gran mostrador.

—Madame... —dijo, con voz educada— Haga algo por el joven Evans; utilice lo mismo que con Draco.

La mujer dio vuelta y se sonrojó al mirar a Lucius.

—C-Claro que sí, señor Malfoy —tartamudeó—. A ver… ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el retoño del apuesto Auror Potter! —exclamó la mujer, mirando con deleite a Harry—, ¿cómo estás cariño? Eres tan guapo como tu padre.

—Merlín lo libre. —murmuró Lucius. Harry sonrió.

—Buenos días, señora. —saludó.

—Eres todo un caballerito —dijo ella, pellizcándole una mejilla—. Ven conmigo, cariño. Tendré una bonita túnica para ti.

—Que sean tres, Madame. —dijo Lucius.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Eh, señor... Mamá me dio una lista, y ahí sólo dice una. Además, creo que ella sólo ha sacado el oro justo para pagarle y -

—Oh, Harry, no me hables de galeones tan temprano en la mañana. —se quejó el rubio.

—Pero señor-

—Madame, por favor. —interrumpió Lucius dando la vuelta y regresando al sofá.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo la bruja amablemente—. Sólo te tomaré unas medidas y tus túnicas llegaran más tarde por lechuza a tu casa.

La propietaria conjuró un espejo grande y con un pequeño listón, empezó a tomar medidas por todo el cuerpo de Harry.

Al instante, la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Malfoy se abrió con estrépito, y el niño rubio salió corriendo de allí.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —casi gritó— ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre? ¿Te ha castigado?

— ¿Eh? —Harry, tomado por sorpresa por la efusividad de Draco, no comprendió lo que el chico le dijo.

Malfoy cubrió su boca inmediatamente y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba su padre.

—Casi meto la pata —susurró, en medio de risitas—. Mi papá aún no lo sabe; mamá me ha dicho que no se lo dirá, pero me ha decomisado mi colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate. ¿Qué te ha hecho tu madre a ti?

Harry recordó el asunto de los pavos y comprendió.

—Bueno... ella me ha regañado y... no me dejó hablar más contigo.

Harry creyó que con eso se iba a librar de Malfoy, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver cómo los ojos grises del chico se humedecían lentamente.

—Pero si somos amigos... —se lamentó Malfoy en voz baja— Ella no puede hacernos eso.

Harry suspiró y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en Malfoy como el chico molesto que había sido. Y ya era hora de que dejara de pensar en él como _Malfoy, _¿no? Si es que quería acomodarse a su nueva vida con facilidad...

—Estaba bromeando, Draco. —dijo Harry, empujándole levemente con el hombro. Draco sonrió y le golpeó en la nuca.

— ¿Y entonces? —insistió.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Cómo te ha castigado? —Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Harry no sabía qué inventarse. Sinceramente, tendría que haber hablado con sus padres sobre lo que podía encontrar en Callejón Diagon. Por ejemplo, la amistad con los Malfoy, le había dejado perdido, y sin saber cómo proceder.

—Me ha dicho que hoy le dirá a mi papá y que hablaremos los tres. —dijo, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía decir por el momento. Al parecer, Draco se estaba tomando muy enserio el tema de su castigo, así que Harry tendría que hablar con Lily sobre ello.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, no. Sin importar que hubiese sido en otra vida, Harry había hecho travesuras. Y de verdad que no quería que su madre recordara el suceso.

—Oh... lo siento, Harry. —dijo Draco, palmeándole el hombro.

—Bueno, supongo que no pasará nada malo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—Claro que sí —dijo—. Deben quitarte la escoba de carreras.

—Pues eso no pasará —Harry también se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiante a Draco—. A fin de cuentas, fuiste tú el que me metiste en problemas.

—Pero no te obligué a nada, ¿o sí?

Harry obviamente no sabía qué había pasado con exactitud, así que decidió ignorar su pregunta y su presencia, con un mohín enojado.

La señora Malkin, al parecer, había terminado con él y con un último pellizco a su mejilla, lo liberó. Inmediatamente Draco se unió a él y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Harry trató de no sentirse incómodo por eso.

—Hoy pienso pedirle a papá una nueva escoba de carreras —Draco canturreó—. Creo que le pediré una Saeta de Fuego.

—No creo que te la de. —Harry sonrió burlón, olvidando su incomodidad.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Draco ofendido.

—Porque no podemos tener escobas en nuestro primer año. —explicó Harry con obviedad.

—Así es. Pero yo puedo meterla al castillo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Pues a mí no me metas en eso. No quiero ningún problema en mi primer año.

Draco bufó; se separó de Harry para seguramente empujarle con un hombro, pero la mirada de Lucius lo detuvo.

— ¿Ya han terminado contigo, Harry? —preguntó el mayor, caminando hacia ellos.

—Sí señor.

— ¡Papá, vamos a comprar la escoba que me prometiste! —urgió Draco, pasando por delante de Harry para llamar la atención del rubio mayor.

—No te he prometido nada. —dijo Lucius.

—Pero-

—_Ahora_ —interrumpió Lucius con una mirada significativa a su hijo— vamos a ir por las varitas y los libros, y no quiero oír ni una queja más de tu parte, ¿entendido?

— ¡Pero yo necesito una escoba de carreras, papá! —insistió el niño.

Lucius levantó una ceja y luego, sin apartar la mirada de Draco, preguntó a Harry:

— ¿Eso es cierto, Harry? ¿Les han pedido escobas de carreras para este año?

—No. —dijo Harry, sintiendo un ligero regocijo infantil por dejar mal parado a Draco.

Lucius sonrió con burla, comprendiendo su intención y dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda de túnicas mientras posaba levemente el bastón, con cada paso que daba. Pronto dejó a los dos chicos atrás.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso, Harry? —Draco susurró furioso y le miró con odio.

—Porque si no me van a dar a mí, no tienen por qué darte a ti —razonó Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Además, ¿qué le dirás a tu madre cuando te vea con una escoba nueva?

— ¡Pues que mi papá me la ha dado! —exclamó Draco.

—Y ella le contará lo de los pavos, para que él te la quite, ¿no crees? —Harry esquivó un golpe de un ofendido Draco— Tienes que agradecerme —rio—. Soy un buen amigo.

Draco, luego de desistir de ensañarse con Harry, pareció pensarlo mejor y no insistió en el tema. Aun así, no dejó de mirar mal a Harry.

—Está bien —dijo, cuando ya estaban fuera de la tienda—. ¡El último que alcance a papá, es popó de hipogrifo! —exclamó, sorprendiendo a Harry.

— ¿Qué?

Draco rio burlonamente y corrió para alcanzar a su padre mientras Harry asimilaba todo. Luego se dio cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo y se prometió no volver a caer.

* * *

Luego de haber salido de la tienda de Ollivander, con una nueva varita diferente a la que había tenido, Harry se sentía mucho más cómodo en compañía de los dos Malfoy. Lucius, aunque mortalmente serio, no escatimaba algunas sonrisas para Harry, y Draco, aunque decía que seguía molesto con él, continuamente estaba parloteando sobre escobas, jugadores de Quidditch y cromos de ranas de chocolate.

Harry quería pensar que su amistad con Draco podría ser un cambio realmente agradable en esta nueva vida. En realidad, se podría acostumbrar a ello.

Y también podría acostumbrarse a su nueva varita. Harry había quedado muy satisfecho con ella, puesto que era una varita común y corriente para un mago de once años. Una varita sin ningún tipo de relación escabrosa con ninguna otra. Esta tenía veintisiete centímetros de largo y estaba hecha de roble inglés; su núcleo tenía pelo de cola de unicornio y era medianamente flexible.

La varita de Draco había resultado ser de espino y con el mismo núcleo que la de Harry. Tenía veintiocho centímetros y era flexible. Draco había pedido a Lucius que le comprara algún accesorio para su varita, pero Ollivander había aconsejado que era mejor dejarla como estaba y que se conformara con los trazos que la varita tenía dibujados.

Y como era de esperar, la varita de Draco era ahora otro tema de conversación y Harry en realidad comprendía el fastidio de Lucius, quien trataba de caminar lo más alejado posible del "chiquillo desagradecido y estirado que decía ser su hijo" (según sus propias palabras).

—Papá, ¿podemos pasar a ver la Saeta de Fuego? ¿Vas a comprármela?

—La Saeta de Fuego ni siquiera la están vendiendo aquí, Draco. —dijo Harry con voz monótona.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡La Saeta de Fuego ya está a la venta!

—Pero no aquí.

—Pues puedo apostar a que sí. —terció Draco.

—Sinceramente no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté hacer de niñera de ustedes —dijo Lucius con voz cansada—. Harry, muchacho, ten piedad y dime a qué hora sale Lily y la madre de este mocoso de ese cuchitril.

Harry rio al ver la cara de indignación de Draco.

— ¡Mi mamá es tu esposa, papá! —se ofendió Draco.

—Yo no te conozco a ti —desestimó Lucius con un gesto—. Te he encontrado en la calle y me he compadecido, pero ahora me arrepiento.

Draco se estaba tomando muy en serio las palabras de Lucius y Harry reía a carcajada limpia.

— ¡Narcissa Malfoy es tu esposa! —Draco casi gritó.

—No, porque ella me ha metido en este lío con dos mocosos que no soporto.

—Yo no he hecho nada, señor Malfoy. —dijo Harry con voz suave y mirando de soslayo a Draco.

—Y tienes suerte —dijo Lucius recogiendo su largo cabello en una coleta con un elegante broche negro—. Ahora iremos a por los libros. Y no se diga más.

—También necesito una mascota. —dijo Draco inmediatamente.

—Ya tienes a Ónix.

— ¡No quiero un halcón en Hogwarts, papá!

—Pues te aguantas.

—Señor Malfoy, yo necesito una lechuza. —dijo Harry mirando su lista, tratando de que esos dos dejaran de discutir.

Lucius suspiró.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que ir.

—Quiero un helado, papá. —Draco volvió a hablar, después de que cruzaran la calle.

Harry de verdad que nunca olvidaría la cara de completo sufrimiento de Lucius Malfoy. Era hilarante.

—Harry, ¿quieres comer helado? —preguntó Lucius cortésmente.

—Di que sí, Harry. —exigió Draco.

—Draco, deja de ser molesto. —regañó Lucius.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a Harry se le apetecía un rico helado. El desayuno ya había pasado a la historia.

—Bueno, me gustaría uno, señor.

Draco casi deja caer la bolsa donde tenía su varita al saltar. Volvió a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Harry y olvidó el asunto de la escoba.

—Iremos a comer uno de chocolate. —declaró con alegría.

—El chocolate engorda. Aparte de fastidioso, serás una bola de grasa. No admitiré a un Malfoy así en mi casa. —dijo Lucius girando la esquina en dirección a Florean Fortescue.

—Los Malfoy no engordan. —dijo Draco alzando la barbilla orgullosamente.

Bueno... Al parecer algunas cosas no cambiarían, pensó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras era casi arrastrado por Draco, por todo el Callejón Diagon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

Luego de haber disfrutado de un delicioso helado -Draco tuvo tres-, Harry se sentía completamente agotado. Sus piernas dolían y se encontraba a sí mismo bostezando a cada momento. Claro que todo se debía a que la noche anterior no había descansado lo debido.

— ¿Ya podemos ir a por la Saeta? —preguntó Draco mientras saboreaba su helado de chispas picantes.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, y Lucius decidió ignorarlo. Se estaban acercando al Emporio de las Lechuzas; otra de las muchas tiendas que habían cambiado positivamente a consideración de Harry.

Ya allí, Lucius buscó dónde sentarse y el propietario se apresuró en llevarle algo para beber.

—Quiero que ambos elijan a sus lechuzas lo más rápido posible —dijo Lucius—. No quiero estar aquí más del tiempo necesario.

Draco asintió y pasó por un lado de Harry; empujándole y burlándose.

Harry de verdad que estaba muy cansado como para seguir el ritmo del rubio así que se tomó su tiempo en observar a todas las lechuzas que descansaban en pequeños ramales improvisados. Una en particular le llamó la atención; era parda y grande, sus ojos almendrados eran hermosos y pequeñas vetas negras formaban un curioso diseño en su pecho. Harry iba a acercársele, pero un revoleteo llamó su atención.

A su izquierda, una lechuza blanca le miraba fijamente mientras ululaba al parecer muy contenta. Harry ahogó un gemido y fue corriendo hacia su vieja amiga.

_Hedwig._ ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de ella?

Hedwig al ver que Harry le sonreía y le miraba deleitado, abrió un poco sus hermosas alas y empezó a moverlas mientras ululaba más alto. Harry extendió el brazo y la lechuza le pellizcó suavemente y se subió a él sin apartar su mirada.

¿Era posible que Hedwig, de alguna manera, lo recordara?

—Hola, preciosa —dijo Harry tratando de no llorar—. Soy Harry, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Hedwig gorjeó bajito y mordisqueó la oreja de Harry haciéndole reír.

— ¡Harry! ¡Mira mi nueva lechuza!

Draco venía con una esponjosa lechuza gris con blanco y más pequeña que Hedwig.

—Es muy bonita. —alabó Harry viendo con diversión cómo Hedwig giraba la cabeza orgullosamente y no prestaba atención a la otra lechuza.

— ¿Vas a llevar esa? —dijo Draco mirando atentamente a Hedwig— Podemos cambiarlas, si quieres. Puedes llevar a Eros y yo a la tuya.

— ¡No! —exclamó Harry con recelo escondiendo a Hedwig de los ávidos ojos de Draco— Es mía y ya le he puesto nombre.

— ¿Cuál?

—Hedwig.

Draco levantó una ceja, pero al ver la mirada retadora de Harry, decidió no burlarse del nombre.

—Bueno, prefiero mil veces a Eros —dijo, petulante—. Es mucho más bonito que el tuyo.

—Es hembra. —Harry le miró con obviedad.

— ¡Eros es macho! —Draco exclamó.

—Lo sé. Te estoy diciendo que Hedwig es hembra. ¡Es un nombre de chica!

—Ah —Draco se encogió de hombros y alzó el mentón—. Eros sigue siendo el mejor.

Harry decidió ignorarlo y alzando el mentón también, dio la vuelta en busca de Lucius. El hombre seguía en el mismo sillón, mientras fumaba de una elegante y negra pipa.

—Señor Malfoy. —Harry titubeó un poco.

—Dime.

—Quiero esta lechuza. Se llama Hedwig.

— ¿Quién llama a una lechuza Hedwig? —Lucius le miró con curiosidad.

—Yo. —dijo Harry sin cohibirse.

Lucius sonrió y expulsó el humo abriendo un poco sus delgados labios.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu actitud. Draco es más fácil de molestar —Lucius pasó una mano por la cabeza de Harry y se puso de pie—. Vamos, entonces. Llevémonos a Hedwig, y a lo que sea que haya elegido Draco.

Harry sonrió complacido a su lechuza, antes de ser distraído por el leve olor del humo de la pipa del señor Malfoy.

—Señor, fumar es malo. —dijo Harry arrugando su nariz con incomodidad. Lucius le sonrió a modo de disculpa y alejó la pipa un poco.

—Eso dice Narcissa cuando no está fumando ella también —Lucius estiró un largo dedo enguantado hacia Hedwig, y ella se lo rozó con su pico sin mucha atención—. Lo bueno de esto, Harry, es que es una combinación de distintas hierbas no nocivas que yo mismo he mejorado —el mayor sonrió orgullosamente—. En realidad, no me hace daño.

— ¿Y entonces por qué lo hace? —Harry no entendía.

—No negarás que me veo más elegante así —Lucius pareció ofendido por la pregunta—. Tengo una imagen que mantener, Harry. —bromeó.

Harry sonrió también, intentando no pensar mucho en lo extraño de bromear con Lucius Malfoy. Hedwig, en su hombro, gorjeó alarmada y Harry esquivó a tiempo el empujón de Draco, quien se acercó a tironear de la túnica de Lucius con dos lechuzas en cada hombro.

—Papá, quiero estas dos lechuzas.

—No.

* * *

—Arthur Weasley y su mal gusto a la hora de vestir —dijo Lucius, momentos más tarde, antes de entrar a _Flourish & Botts_—. Definitivamente no entiendo cómo tu esposa deja que salgas así... Bueno, tampoco se puede decir mucho de ella, ¿no? —el rubio se burló en voz alta— He recordado una ocasión en que Narcissa quiso ayudarla en eso, pero Molly prefirió seguir en la cocina.

—Cállate, Lucius.

Harry, al escuchar la voz del señor Weasley, se hizo espacio entre los dos Malfoy, y se fijó en el otro adulto. El pelirrojo estaba hechizando todas sus compras, para luego empacarlas en un pequeño maletín.

— ¿Qué pasó con el maletín de piel de dragón que te mandé por lechuza, Arthur? ¿Y con la túnica que yo mismo hice traer de Rusia para ti? —preguntó Lucius.

—Ese maletín lo utilizo en el trabajo, Lucius. Y la túnica, como es lógico, ni pienso traerla al Callejón Diagon —dijo Arthur con voz cansina, pero sin rastro de repulsión u odio—. De todas maneras, ¿Por qué me enviaste una túnica tan ostentosa? ¿Quieres que el Ministro siga inventando chismes sobre los Weasley, por enriquecimiento ilícito?

—Oh, no te quejes por un poco de atención, querido Arthur. —Lucius sonrió.

Bueno, al parecer, el día no dejaría de traer sorpresas consigo, para Harry. Por lo que podía ver, Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley se llevaban bien.

—Oh, ¡hola chicos! —saludó Arthur alegremente a Draco y Harry— ¿Dónde están sus madres? Molly ha estado buscándolas desde hace un buen rato.

—Ellas seguramente han olvidado que tienen hijos, y me han abandonado a mi suerte con ellos. —dijo Lucius, al fin adentrándose en la librería.

—No seas dramático, Lucius. ¿Qué de malo tiene que acompañes a los niños en sus compras? —Arthur rio.

—Estoy perdiendo todo un día de trabajo por ello. Es razón suficiente.

— ¡Pues yo no te obligué a venir! —exclamó Draco, ofendido— Seguramente nos hubiese ido mejor con el señor Weasley... o con el señor Potter, si él no estuviera trabajando.

Harry tuvo que tomar del brazo a Draco, para alejarlo del zape que, seguramente, le iba a dar Lucius.

La carcajada de Arthur les acompañó, mientras se alejaban hacia el interior de la librería. Harry se apresuró en alejarse, haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de Draco.

Definitivamente, los Malfoy nunca dejarían de ser peculiares.

— ¿Qué libros tenemos que comprar, Draco? —preguntó el azabache, tratando de distraer al otro niño.

—Papá tiene la lista de lo que tenemos que comprar —Draco por fin se calmó, y se aferró emocionadamente al brazo de Harry—. Él se hará cargo de todo, Harry. Mientras tanto, nosotros podemos escaparnos e ir a la tienda de golosinas y tomar todas las que queramos.

—Entonces pídele dinero a tu padre. —Harry también se emocionó por la idea.

—No me lo dará. Se ha molestado. —Draco hizo un puchero.

—Tú te lo has buscado.

Draco le miró ofendido, y antes de decir cualquier cosa, fue interrumpido por un grito:

— ¡Harry!

Harry no tardó en girar su cabeza en dirección a la conocida voz de su amigo. Ron venía hacia ellos con muchos libros en sus brazos, y con algunas golosinas sobresaliendo de los bolsillos de su túnica. Harry sonrió, y su pecho se contrajo con añoranza.

— ¡Hola, Ron! —saludó Harry, ampliando su sonrisa y separándose de Draco, para correr a abrazar al pelirrojo.

— ¡Merlín! —rio Ron ahogadamente mientras los brazos de Harry le apretaban contra sí— ¡Pero si nos hemos visto ayer, Harry! Afloja un poco, compañero. Estos libros tan gordos se me están clavando.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recomponerse y soltar a Ron, sin que nadie notara nada raro. Claro que él mismo no notó la mirada herida de Draco.

—Hola, Draco. —saludó Ron al rubio, con una sonrisa.

—Ron. —dijo Draco en voz baja y sonriendo apenas.

Harry decidió que en verdad tenía que acostumbrarse a todo aquello, si es que no quería que su mandíbula se aflojara del todo.

— ¿Ya han comprado sus varitas? —preguntó Ron, y sin esperar respuesta siguió: — Harry, ¿sabes que el hermano de Oliver fue sancionado? ¡Pasará una buena temporada fuera de los Chudley Cannons!

— ¿Y a quién le importa los Chudley? Es un equipo mediocre y sin estilo. —dijo Draco con petulancia.

—Tú dices eso —Ron puso los ojos en blanco— porque Gary no quiso firmarte la bludger esa vez, Draco. Pero en realidad son buenos, y lo sabes.

—No lo son. —terció Draco.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Ron, Draco... —Harry suspiró y levantó ambas manos— Luego podremos hablar de Quidditch, ¿sí? El señor Malfoy está comprando nuestros libros y tendremos que salir de aquí pronto.

— ¡Demonios, sí! —Ron acomodó los libros en sus manos— Menos mal que papá quiso venir primero conmigo a comprar los libros. Así tendré más tiempo para elegir mi lechuza e ir a por mi varita.

—Mi padre me ha comprado dos lechuzas. —dijo Draco muy ufano.

—No es cierto —Harry contradijo—. Sólo te dejó tener a Eros.

— ¡Harry! —Draco le miró traicionado.

— ¿Quién le pone Eros a una lechuza? —se burló Ron, siendo acompañado por Harry.

—Pues Harry ha llamado a la suya "Hedwig", ¿qué te parece esa? —Draco contratacó.

Ron miró a Harry, y luego rio mucho más, siendo acompañado, esta vez, por Draco. Harry sintió las orejas calientes por el enojo.

—Mi lechuza es mucho más bonita que Eros —dijo—. Y de seguro será más bonita que la tuya, Ron.

—No lo creo —Ron le miró retador—. He visto una blanca muy linda y esa es la que me llevaré.

Draco dejó de reír. Miró a Ron, luego a Harry y volvió a reír con más fuerza. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho a costa de los otros dos chicos, al parecer.

Harry levantó una ceja y señaló a la salida de la tienda, donde Lucius acomodaba dos pesadas bolsas en los carritos que habían llevado todo el día. Hedwig estaba en la jaula más grande y presintiendo que alguien la miraba, empezó a acicalarse las plumas.

— ¿Te refieres a esa, Ron? —dijo Harry inocentemente.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esa era mía!

—Exacto, _era _—Harry sonrió—. El señor Malfoy me la ha regalado.

— ¿Qué?

Draco vio la oportunidad de lucirse y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry.

—Ya puedes ver que yo soy mucho mejor amigo de Harry que tú —se ufanó—. Gracias a mí, Harry tiene la lechuza más bonita.

Ron frunció el ceño confundido y Harry, sólo por fastidiar a Draco, dijo:

—En realidad fue tu padre quien me la dio, no tú, Draco.

— ¡Pues es lo mismo! —Draco puso los brazos en jarra y Harry le sonrió socarrón.

— ¡Ron! —gritó Arthur desde la puerta— Debemos irnos ahora. Despídete de tus amigos.

— ¡Ya voy, papá! —gritó Ron— Nos vemos en el tren, chicos. Ah, Harry; Ginny te manda saludos. Dice que irá a despedirte en la estación.

Draco hizo gestos de asco y Harry asintió emocionado.

—Está bien, dale mis saludos también.

Ron asintió y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el señor Weasley. Harry sonrió y un carraspeo de Draco le hizo dejar de ver a la espalda de ambos pelirrojos.

— ¿A ti te gusta Ginny? —preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Él y Ginny habían tenido algo en esa otra vida, sí. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Harry no podía recordar muchos detalles sobre ello. Pero ahora lo que menos quería era pensar en relaciones de ese tipo. ¡Sólo tenía once años!

— ¡No! —se apresuró en aclarar Harry. Draco sonrió.

—Mucho mejor —dijo—. Ahora vámonos. Seguiré insistiéndole a papá por la escoba.

— ¡Merlín, Draco! No te rindes, ¿eh?

* * *

Lily y Narcissa venían con los brazos llenos de bolsas rosadas y amarillas. Harry sonrió y llamó la atención de Lucius y Draco.

—Allí vienen.

Habían terminado sus compras y ahora estaban nuevamente en la heladería. Allí, Fortescue también vendía malteadas y otras bebidas, así que Harry pidió una malteada de fresa con unas rosquillas azucaradas, y Lucius pidió té. Draco estaba comiendo dos helados al tiempo.

— ¡Lucius! —dijo Narcissa cuando estuvo frente a ellos— ¿Por qué permites que Draco coma de esa manera?

—No tengo la culpa de que no tenga modales. —respondió Lucius sin interés, pero al fijar la vista en su esposa, sonrió coquetamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia, sonrojándose un poco.

—Estás preciosa. —Lucius alabó.

—Eres la mamá más bonita del mundo. —exclamó Draco, con restos de helado alrededor de su boca y mirando con adoración a su madre.

Pero Harry no prestaba atención al intercambio de los Malfoy. En realidad, su atención estaba concentrada en Lily.

Su cabello ahora caía por encima de sus hombros; el nuevo corte terminaba en pequeñas ondas en las puntas y el color rojizo parecía relucir mucho más ahora. Además, su rostro tenía un maquillaje suave que hacía que sus ojos verdes destacaran aún más.

— ¿Qué te parece, Harry? —preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

—Estás muy bonita, mamá.

Lily rio y ofreció su mano dramáticamente para que Harry la besara. Harry sonrió divertido y aceptó el gesto, para luego él mismo dejarse besar sonoramente en la mejilla.

—Mira qué hermosa estás, Lily —dijo Lucius—. Si no estuviera ya casado, te raptaría para mí.

—No molestes, Lucius. —regañó Narcissa.

Draco tenía la misma expresión de esa mañana.

—No puedes llevarte a la señora Potter, papá. ¡Tú ya tienes una esposa!

—Que estoy bromeando, mocoso. —Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.

—No llames así a mi hijo —regañó nuevamente Narcissa, antes de retocarse delicadamente el cabello con las manos—. Ahora, pide algo para nosotras; las compras nos han agotados, y tenemos mucho camino por delante.

Harry pudo ver que la señora Malfoy también tenía algunos cambios. Su cabello estaba medio recogido en una bonita, y Harry podría jurar que también estaba más corto. Su maquillaje estaba más fuerte que el de Lily, pero no le quedaba nada mal.

* * *

Luego de una pequeña discusión entre los adultos, debido a que Lucius no esperó a por Narcissa y Lily para ir a comprar juntos las varitas de los chicos, y también después de un incómodo momento donde Draco sacó de una de las bolsas de su madre, una extraña prenda que hizo sonrojar a ambas mujeres y que Lucius riera complacido mientras abrazaba a su esposa, llegó el momento de despedirse.

—Hoy fue un día grandioso —dijo Narcissa mientras caminaban hacia el punto de Aparición—. Charleux nos ha dado muchos consejos para una rutina de cuidado de la piel. Lily, tenemos que decirles a Molly y a Alice sobre ese nuevo tratamiento. Vaya que las pobres lo necesitan.

— ¡Cissa! —Lily rio— Bueno, tienes razón. También podríamos hablar con Andy.

—No creo que a ella le interese eso, Lily —Narcissa ignoró el suspiro cansado de su esposo—. Ya sabes que no tiene nada de confianza en los franceses. Lucius, querido, Charleux también me ha recomendado un tratamiento para tu cabello.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Lucius ahora sí parecía interesado.

Mientras los adultos conversaban, Harry y Draco iban tras ellos comiendo ranas de chocolate y comparando sus cromos. De repente, Draco se detuvo y miró a Harry fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry alarmado.

—Es que… —Draco titubeó— quería preguntarte si... no sé. Has estado muy extraño hoy, Harry. ¿Estamos bien?

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo por encontrar adorable la expresión de Draco.

—Sí, lo estamos, Draco. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno. Porque parecías muy contento con Ron —Draco retiró la mirada—. Y en cambio a mí, no me has abrazado en todo el día.

Remordimiento. Harry pudo sentir cómo el remordimiento le hacía querer devolver el tiempo, para resarcir su comportamiento con Draco.

—Bueno... yo... lo siento, Draco. De verdad que estamos bien.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí —Harry sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Es sólo que he estado un poco nervioso por las compras para Hogwarts, Draco. Sólo ha sido eso.

Draco sonrió tímidamente y Harry le palmeó suavemente un hombro.

—Draco, nos vamos. —llamó Lucius desde su lugar.

Draco asintió hacia su padre y luego miró a Harry como si estuviera esperando algo. Y como Harry no supo qué hacer, Draco frunció el ceño para luego encogerse de hombros y sin que Harry lo viera venir, darle un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio se alejó corriendo mientras gritaba:

— ¡Nos vemos en la estación, Harry! ¡No olvides llevar las cromos que te pedí! ¡Me faltan Nicolás Flamel y Helga Hufflepuff!

Harry sólo asintió, con la sorpresa aún reflejada en su rostro.

—Adiós, Harry. Cuídate mucho. —se despidió Narcissa con una sonrisa.

—No olvides darle mis saludos a tu padre. —Lucius se despidió también e ignorando la mirada fulminante de su esposa, se Apareció con su familia de allí.

Luego de que los Malfoy se hubieran ido, Lily dio media vuelta y sonrió a Harry.

—Ahora es nuestro turno, Harry. Reúne tus cosas para Aparecernos —Lily se encargó de acomodar las bolsas de sus compras, peor al ver que Harry no se movía, ella detuvo sus movimientos—. ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry dejó de mirar el lugar donde antes habían estado los Malfoy y levantó la mirada hacia su madre.

—Mamá... Draco me ha besado.

Lily, sorpresivamente, sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, para luego acariciar efusivamente el pelo de Harry.

—Oh sí, lo he visto. Y nunca deja de parecerme lo más adorable, si lo quieres saber —ante la confusión de Harry, Lily borró su sonrisa y carraspeó incómoda—. Lo siento, Harry. Lo he olvidado... —Lily le acarició una mejilla— Draco y tú han sido amigos desde muy pequeños, y creo que, desde los seis años, se despiden así. Con un beso en la mejilla. ¿No te parece adorable? —preguntó ella acomodando sus bolsas en el carrito de Harry y aferrando la mano de su hijo.

— ¡No! —Harry frunció el ceño— ¡Me parece muy extraño!

—Bueno —ella acomodó sus bolsas en el carrito de Harry, para luego buscar la mano del niño y aferrarla firmemente—, por eso ahora, recién lleguemos a casa, tu padre y yo te contaremos muchas cosas.

Harry asintió distraído.

—Eso, y que en ocasiones yo relacione algunas cosas, con algo que me hubiese pasado antes, definitivamente está haciendo que sea un día muy extraño. —reflexionó.

—Es comprensible, cariño —Lily le miró atentamente—. Y, ¿crees que estás teniendo recuerdos?

—No sé si son recuerdos —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Todo es muy extraño.

—Ya hablaremos con James, Harry. Ya verás como todo dejará de parecerte extraño.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Claro! Lo que tú me cuentas –sujeta el carrito, Harry-, me lleva a pensar que pronto recuperarás los recuerdos, cariño. Sólo espera a que lleguemos a casa; tu papá y yo te ayudaremos con lo que tú creas conveniente.

Harry sonrió agradecido por la comprensión de sus padres. Definitivamente, eran los mejores del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

— ¡Ya estoy en casa, familia!

Harry sonrió y dejó a un lado su postre de frutillas para recibir a su padre con un abrazo.

—Hola, cachorro. ¿Qué tal el día? —dijo James, besándole la frente.

—He comprado muchas cosas y pude quedarme con Hedwig de nuevo. —Harry sonrió.

— ¿Hedwig?

— ¡Sí! Mi lechuza, papá. Está en mi cuarto, ¿quieres verla?

—Quizás más tarde, Harry. Ahora mismo muero de hambre, y seguramente tu madre no nos dejará mover de aquí hasta que conversemos, ¿no?

Harry rio.

—No lo creo. Ella está organizando sus compras en su habitación; hoy fue con Narcissa a una tienda nueva y tiene el cabello más corto.

James levantó las cejas y silbó.

—Así que tenemos a una nueva Lily —rio—. ¿Entonces tú las acompañaste? ¿Qué tal te pareció Narcissa?

—Bueno, ellas dijeron que eran cosas de chicas, así que tuve pasar el día con el señor Malfoy y Draco.

— ¿Qué? —James abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eh, sí... —Harry prestó atención a la reacción de su padre— pero pude comprar todo. Mamá se lo ha pagado al final del día, pero él no dejó que le pagáramos a Hedwig. ¡Me la ha regalado! —exclamó con felicidad.

James frunció el ceño.

—Tendré que hablar con ese... —se detuvo, mirando a Harry— No voy a aceptar limosnas de un Malfoy.

— ¡James Potter, te he oído! —gritó Lily desde el piso de arriba— ¡Deja de ser estúpido!

— ¡No me llames así delante de Harry! —gritó James en respuesta.

—Harry ya sabe que lo que digo, es cierto. —rebatió ella.

James abrió la boca con indignación. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y haló de la mano de su padre para sentarlo en una de las sillas del comedor, y acto seguido ofrecerle de su postre.

—Papá, ¿por qué no te agrada el señor Malfoy? Podría entenderlo si él fuera el mismo de antes, pero por lo que vi, él es muy distinto.

James, por un momento, pareció confundido.

—No es tan mal tipo, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Hace muchas cosas en San Mungo con sus pociones, en compañía de Quejicus —el moreno hizo una pausa para comer un trozo del postre y lo degustó contento—. Es su actitud lo que da mucho que desear.

Justo en ese momento, Lily entró en el comedor.

—No hagas caso, Harry —ella entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su marido—. Tú mismo has podido ver cómo es Lucius en realidad.

— ¡Obviamente Malfoy no es así con Sirius y conmigo! —se quejó James— Se burla de nosotros cada que tiene oportunidad, y se ufana siempre de- —James se interrumpió, al reparar en el nuevo corte de cabello de su esposa—. Merlín... Estás hermosa, Lily.

Lily levantó una ceja con desdén en su dirección para luego darle la espalda y sonreírle a Harry con picardía y guiñarle un ojo. Harry se acordó innecesariamente de la prenda íntima que Draco había sacado de las bolsas de Narcissa.

No, definitivamente no quería pensar en sus padres haciendo _eso_.

—Tienes el cabello muy bonito, Lily —James miraba con adoración a Lily y una tonta sonrisa adornaba sus labios—. Te queda muy bien.

—Ya lo sabía —contestó ella, sentándose a un lado de Harry—. Ahora sí, cariño... Es hora de hablar. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—Pero tengo hambre, mamá. —Harry señaló el postre que le quedaba en su plato.

—Lily, ¿puedo tocar tu cabello? —dijo James en voz baja y suave.

—Te aguantas —dijo Lily, mirando a Harry—, has comido mucho azúcar hoy y Molly dice que tienes que hacer digestión de todo eso para ya poder comer algo normal. Además, no te he dado permiso para que comas ese postre —Harry bajó los hombros derrotado y decidió no comentar que, de hecho, ya sentía una pequeña molestia en el estómago—. Y no voy a dejar que toques mi cabello, James —continuó ella ante la mirada soñadora de su esposo—. Me ha costado mis buenos galeones tenerlo así. No quiero que lo arruines.

—Pero es que es tan hermoso… —suspiró él con melancolía.

Harry miró a su madre con curiosidad y Lily pareció caer en cuenta de algo. Movió su varita distraídamente y un gorro de lana rosa apareció ante ella; se lo puso en la cabeza y acomodó su cabello en él.

James pareció despertar de un sueño y parpadeó, mirando confuso a Lily. Harry rio a carcajadas.

—Tienes el cabello hechizado para que papá piense que-

Lily lo interrumpió rápidamente y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Ahora que estamos aquí reunidos —dijo con naturalidad—, y que tenemos un poco de tiempo, vamos a hablar. Harry, mi niño, ¿quieres empezar tú?

—Yo preferiría que-

—Tú nada, James —cortó Lily con la intervención de James—. No tardaremos mucho, si es lo que te preocupa. Y además, Harry es el que decide.

James se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño y miró a otro lado. Lily sonrió sin poder evitarlo y le pellizcó una mejilla fuertemente, haciendo que James sonriera ampliamente. Harry los observó embelesado.

—Harry —Lily giró en su dirección—, si quieres, puedes empezar tú contándonos todo lo que recuerdes.

—Lily, pero yo no he comido nada. —se quejó James nuevamente.

—Pues, ¿quién te manda? —regañó ella— Se supone que hoy comías con Remus y Sirius en el Londres Muggle.

—Ellos... —James pareció caer en cuenta de algo— Bueno, en realidad Sirius se ha enojado conmigo.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasó? —Lily bufó fastidiada.

—Cosas del trabajo, ya sabes. No hay necesidad de hablar sobre ello ahora. Dejemos que Harry hable.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y antes de que otra discusión comenzara, Harry habló:

—Preferiría que ustedes primero me dijeran todo lo que ha pasado, ¿sí? De todo lo que me he perdido, ya saben. Hoy, por ejemplo, me di cuenta que somos amigos de los Malfoy y que los Weasley se llevan bien con ellos también, al parecer. ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

Lily aplaudió emocionada y James suspiró teatralmente golpeando el comedor con su cabeza.

—No te entusiasmes mucho, Lily. —pidió con voz ahogada.

Ella lo ignoró y empezó:

—Creo que puedo empezar por los Malfoy. Cuando estuve en Hogwarts, fui una estudiante modelo, Harry -y espero que tú también lo seas, ¿eh? -, bueno, como iba diciendo, fui muy buena, y eso se reflejaba en que me escogieran para ser prefecta de Gryffindor y luego Premio Anual.

«Remus también fue muy buen estudiante y estuvo conmigo en el club de las Eminencias de Horace Sulghorn. Luego te explicaré bien de qué trata; lástima que Horace ya no esté enseñando. De seguro tú estarías en ese club.

—Merlín no lo quiera —intervino James—. No podrías practicar Quidditch, Harry. ¡Eso sería terrible!

—Ya veremos si él quiere jugar al Quidditch. —le retó Lily con la mirada.

—Es obvio que sí. ¡Los Potter tenemos sangre de Buscadores!

—Mamá, papá...

—Bueno, sigamos entonces —dijo Lily corriendo un poco la silla para alejarse de James—. En ese club, también estaban Narcissa y Severus. Severus y yo hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños –cállate, James-, así que nos la pasábamos muy bien en el Club. Pronto, él vio que Remus no era el mismo cabeza hueca que tu padre y Sirius -estoy diciendo la verdad. Reconócelo, James-, así que se animó a conocerlo más y pronto los tres andábamos juntos a todas partes. Narcissa era muy tímida, y yo quería ser su amiga, así que hablé con Severus y él nos la presentó. Recuerdo que Remus se enamoró de ella.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Harry! —casi gritó James— ¡Remus siempre ha estado enamorado de tu padrino! No ha tenido ojos para nadie más.

— ¿De verdad crees que es así? —preguntó Lily con desdén— Recuerdo muy bien a un Sirius enclenque que se besó con una chica de Ravenclaw, estando con Remus. Mi pobre chico lloró por él y yo bullía de enojo —Lily fulminó a su esposo con la mirada—. Harry, ese fue un tiempo en que dejé de hablarle a tu padre por más de cuatros meses.

— ¡Fue horrible! —se lamentó James.

—Pues tú te lo buscaste. No hiciste nada para que Sirius no cometiera esa estupidez. Es más, lo alentaste a ello.

— ¡Pero sólo fue un beso, mujer!

Lily chilló indignada y le dio un fuerte coscorrón a James en la nuca.

—O sea que tú también te has dado besos con más mujeres y te parece bien, ¿eh?

Harry estaba sorprendido con la facilidad con que sus padres entraban en discusión. Decidió picotear otro tanto de su postre, aprovechando el descuido de su madre.

—Nunca he hecho eso, Lily —James le sonrió engatusador—. He sido sólo para ti.

—Pues no te creo. —Lily se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, Lily, de verdad que no entiendo como puedes pensar en esas tonterías —James rio incrédulo—. ¿No recuerdas todas las veces que sufrí en Hogwarts por un poco de tu atención?

— ¿Y quién me asegura que yo siga siendo igual de interesante para ti, como antes? —lloriqueó al pelirroja.

—Lily, mi amor. Eres mi esposa, y la mujer más importante en mi vida, de verdad. No pienses nunca en eso.

Lily sonrió enternecida y se inclinó hacia su esposo, seguramente, pensó Harry, para darle un beso.

— ¡Mamá, por favor continúa! —gritó Harry desesperado y volcando el plato con los restos del postre de frutillas.

Lily se sobresaltó y le miró, levantando las cejas. James pareció desconsolado.

—Ahora limpias lo que hiciste, Harry James Potter —dijo ella—. Bueno, continúo... Remus siempre quería ver a Narcissa así que pasábamos mucho más tiempo con ella también. Severus se nos unía y hacíamos... un extraño grupo, pero Cissa y yo ya éramos las mejores amigas.

—Harry —intervino el hombre nuevamente—, debo aclararte que Remus no se enamoró de Narcissa. Sólo fue algo parecido al despecho, ¿sabes? Le pareció una hermosa bruja, pero él seguía queriendo a Sirius.

—Eso no le concierne a Harry. —Lily dijo.

—Pues no está de más aclararlo, ¿no crees?

—Como sea —continuó Lily—, un fin de semana salimos juntos a Hogsmeade porque ella necesitaba ver a alguien y no quería ir sola. Así que la acompañamos y-

—Y ahí fue que Remus se reconcilió con Sirius.

—Papá... —se quejó Harry con impaciencia.

—Cómo iba diciendo —continuó Lily, alzando la voz—, fuimos a un pequeño café -que ahora ya no existe- y esperamos. Remus entró después y ya sonreía, pero eso ya es otra historia que luego te contaré. Minutos después entró un chico alto y rubio... Oh, Harry. Lucius es un hombre atractivo, pero de joven, era el mago más atractivo de toda Inglaterra.

— ¡Mamá! No necesito saber eso...

James rio y guiñó un ojo a su hijo.

—Ya lo oíste. Omite la parte del encanto de Malfoy y continúa. Antes de que me ponga más celoso por ello.

—No deberías. Tú también eres un hombre guapo —Lily dijo desinteresadamente y James ahogó una tos—. Bueno, entonces Lucius se acercó a nosotros y Cissa por poco se desmaya. Nos lo presentó y hablamos como si fuéramos viejos amigos. La imagen del intachable e intocable Lucius Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con ese simpático chico que se sonrojaba cada que Narcissa le miraba.

—Mamá...

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Eres un impaciente. Cada fin de semana nos encontrábamos allí, hasta que un día Remus y yo fuimos testigos de lo más bonito que le puede pasar a una pareja. Lucius le pidió matrimonio a Narcissa y las dos gritamos antes de que ella aceptara. Y creo que eso fue un acontecimiento muy importante para que la amistad entre nosotros sea tan fuerte —Lily se encogió de hombros—. Claro que tu papá y Lucius aún parecen unos niños que pelean por todo. Y a eso se le suma Sirius, un personaje peor.

James gruñó.

—Y, además, yo ayudé a Cissa en su embarazo; cuidé de ella y le ayudé al momento de dar a luz. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando estuve embarazada de ti.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo.

— ¿Pero entonces a ti no te caen bien? —preguntó a James.

—No es eso, Harry —James sonrió levemente—. En realidad, Narcissa es una mujer encantadora, y cuando he tenido días libres, juego contigo y con Draco al Quidditch y al fútbol muggle.

—Yo le enseñé. —agregó Lily orgullosamente.

—Lucius es otra historia —continuó James—. Es un aristócrata engreído que se cree el dueño del mundo. Pero creo que es más problema de nosotros mismos que de otra cosa. En realidad, creo que, sin nuestras pullas diarias, todo sería muy aburrido.

—Lo que quiere decir tu padre, Harry, es que en realidad se quieren.

— ¡Jamás!

—Bien, ahora pregúntanos otra cosa, Harry. —dijo Lily, riendo ante la actitud ofendida de James. Harry sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa con los Weasley? —preguntó— También son sus amigos, y además, he visto que visten mejor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó James.

—Ellos no tenían muchos recursos… antes. —explicó Harry lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno, los Prewett y los Weasley no son tan adinerados como los Malfoy-

—O como nosotros. —puntualizó James.

—…pero si cuentan con varias propiedades y puestos en el Wizengamot. Así que nunca han pasado necesidades. —dijo Lily.

— ¿Y la Madriguera? —Harry recordó la confortable casita. Lily sonrió.

—Es una casita de campo que tienen para ir cada verano. Es una cosita destartalada pero muy hogareña, y a los Weasley les gusta ir allí. Tú y yo hemos ido varias veces, cuando James está de misión.

—Y respecto a los Malfoy —continuó James—, Arthur y Lucius hicieron buenas migas desde Hogwarts. Siempre andan molestándose, pero son buenos amigos. No entiendo que bicho le picó a Arthur.

—Seguramente uno muy inteligente. —dijo Lily.

Harry sonrió y trató de acordarse de algo más.

— ¿Está todo igual en Hogwarts? Por lo que vi en la carta, Dumbledore y McGonagall siguen allí.

—Sí, son director y subdirectora. Severus es el profesor de pociones, McGonagall de transformaciones, Pomona de Herbología-

—Oh, Lily. No vas a enumerar a todos los profesores, ¿o sí?

—Si hace falta, sí. —Lily levantó una ceja.

—No, no hace falta mamá. Ya me daré cuenta en Hogwarts. Otra cosa, ¿hay alguien nuevo para DCAO?

—Sí —ella entrecerró los ojos pensativamente—. El nuevo profesor estudió en Hogwarts y se fue a Bulgaria a hacer otros estudios sobre Artes Oscuras. Es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, y ha venido a enseñar DCAO. Cissa me contó que Bella quiere casarse con él, y al parecer ella misma se lo pedirá.

Harry no podía tener la boca más abierta.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James con extrañeza.

— ¡Tom Ryddle es Voldemort! —Harry exclamó, sintiendo el terror recorrer sus venas— ¡Se supone que él no iba a existir! ¡Él es Voldemort y me buscará y me matará! Oh Dios mío… ¡Los matará a ustedes también! ¡Se va a hacer con el poder del mundo mágico y va a matar a todos los muggles!

— ¡Harry, cálmate! —Lily se veía muy asustada.

— ¡Yo le pedí a Mopsus que él no existiera! No entiendo… no entiendo qué pasó.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Estará en Hogwarts, mucho más cerca de mí!

— _¡Aguamenti!_

Harry se ahogó por el agua que, repentinamente, entró en su boca y empezó a toser descontrolado.

— ¡James! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —gritó Lily, corriendo hacia Harry.

—Porque Harry estaba muy nervioso y no nos escuchaba. Su magia estaba fuera de control —explicó él con calma, acercándose también a Harry—. _Anapneo_ —dijo suavemente, poniendo la varita en el pecho de Harry.

Harry respiró tranquilo después del efecto del encantamiento y miró con terror cómo algunos cuadros que antes estaban en la pared, estaban en el suelo totalmente destrozados. Harry se encontró a sí mismo muy alejado de la mesa del comedor. No se había dado cuenta en ningún momento de que se había puesto de pie.

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa.

Harry asintió distraído.

—Harry, cachorro. Entiendo que reacciones así, y de verdad lamentamos hablar tan a la ligera. No lo sabíamos.

—No... yo, yo lo siento. No quise asustarlos.

—Oh, mi niño... No te preocupes —Lily besó la frente húmeda de Harry con dulzura, y sin varita, secó a Harry por completo—. Es mejor que tú hables primero sobre todo lo que pasó en el pasado, para que no pase lo mismo de ahora, ¿te parece? Así te comprenderemos mejor.

—Está bien. —tartamudeó Harry.

—Harry, antes que nada, quiero aclararte la situación de Tom Ryddle.

—James...

—Déjame, Lily. Harry debe entender todo antes de que entre en pánico de nuevo.

Lily suspiró y decidió no discutir más. Harry se dejó llevar por sus padres a la misma silla donde había estado sentado antes.

—Harry —prosiguió James—. Tom Ryddle no es Voldemort. Supongo que lo que hizo Mopsus con tu deseo, fue hacer que la entidad _Voldemort_ no existiera, ¿entiendes? Tom Ryddle no es esa clase de psicópata.

—Pero...

—Lo sé. Sé que es inconcebible para ti, pero tienes que desprender al Tom Ryddle del presente, de Voldemort.

—Pero Tom Ryddle también fue un hombre malo. Él hizo muchas cosas malas.

Lily y James compartieron una mirada.

—Cariño, por lo poco que nos contaste anoche, Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago, ¿no?

—Ajá.

— ¿Y te parece ahora que Lucius, _nuestro_ Lucius haría algo así?

Harry sabía que no. Y no lo entendía, pero estaba seguro que Lucius, el Lucius del Callejón Diagon era un buen tipo.

—No.

—Exacto, Harry —dijo James—. Lo peor que haría, sería ponerme en problemas en mi trabajo y sólo por fastidiarme. Pero él jamás sería parte de un bando como el de Voldemort.

—Bueno, pero-

—Y Tom Ryddle es mucho más amable que Lucius, Harry. —dijo Lily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Así es. Él no es un capullo como lo es Lucius y Quejicus.

—James...

—Lo que quiero que entiendas, Harry, y mucho mejor si es desde ahora, es que Tom Ryddle no tiene nada que ver con _ese_ que conociste.  
Debes separarlo de Voldemort y de ese otro Tom, para que no tengas problemas en Hogwarts.

— ¿Entonces me quieren decir que Tom Ryddle es un abuelo de aspecto bonachón igual que Dumbledore y que quiere a todo el mundo?

—Tom no es un abuelo —rio James—. Por mucho, tendrá tres años más que yo. Y es muy amable, sí. Estuvo un tiempo en la escuela de Aurores, pero vio que no era lo suyo así que se dedicó a estudiar Artes Oscuras.

Ante la mirada escéptica de Harry, Lily aclaró:

—Pero sólo para poder enseñarlas en Hogwarts y sacarles buen provecho, cariño.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró sus manos. Lily le abrazó, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Voy a preparar algo rápido para cenar y seguiremos charlando. ¿Te parece, Harry?

— ¡Sí! —contestó James en su lugar con entusiasmo— Con el estómago lleno, seremos capaces de digerir mejor los nuevos descubrimientos, ¿no creen?

Lily negó con exasperación y un mechón de cabello se salió de su gorro. James enseguida sonrió bobaliconamente y Lily se apresuró en esconderlo.

—Muy bien. James, organiza la mesa, por favor. Tú, Harry, siéntate un rato y trata de tranquilizarte. Estoy segura que lo que te falta por oír, te sorprenderá.

—No tanto como lo de Ryddle. —murmuró Harry, obedeciendo a su madre.

Lily suspiró. Se acercó a Harry y volvió a besarle en su frente.

—Tienes que tener una mente abierta para todo esto que está pasando, dulzura. Y, de todas maneras, no creerás que nosotros te dejaremos pasar peligros, ¿o sí? Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te dejaremos en manos de alguien en que no confiemos, Harry —Lily sonrió ante la mirada acuosa de su hijo—. Eres nuestra vida.

James también sonrió desde su lugar.

—Eres nuestro cachorro, Harry —dijo, poniendo los cubiertos—. Y nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño.

Harry sonrió y se convenció finalmente de que sus padres no le dejarían solo.

Jamás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

La mañana del primero de septiembre, Harry despertó sobresaltado por el ruido de una explosión, seguido de un grito de mujer y luego... una carcajada.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con confusión y buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Al parecer no había nada que temer, puesto que podía escuchar cómo su madre regañaba a gritos sobre bromas absurdas y pesadas. La carcajada que le acompañaba, le resultó agradablemente familiar.

Con una sonrisa, Harry se puso de pie y bostezó estirando sus brazos mientras se convencía de que valía la pena despertar tan temprano. De hecho, eran las siete de la mañana, según su despertador.

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a bostezar. Salió de su habitación y giró a la derecha para bajar a la cocina y antes de que pudiera caminar más, vio a un sonriente Remus Lupin dirigirse hacia él.

—Buenos días, cachorro. —saludó el mayor.

Harry sintió sus ojos humedecerse antes de salir corriendo a los brazos abiertos de Remus. Lo abrazó apretadamente y sintió un suave beso depositado en su cabeza

—Hola, Remus. —susurró.

— ¿Cómo te sientes para tu primer día en Hogwarts? —preguntó Remus apartándose y mirándole atentamente con una suave sonrisa.

—Estoy muy asustado —confesó Harry—, pero espero que todo salga bien.

— ¿Qué podría salir mal, Harry? —dijo Remus en tono tranquilizador— Ya verás qué la pasarás muy bien; harás muchos más amigos y disfrutarás tu estadía allí.

Los ojos marrones de Remus transmitían tranquilidad y confianza. Harry sonrió y observó con cuidado el rostro del hombre. No había cicatrices, ni arrugas, ni ojeras. Remus había sido atractivo a pesar de todo, pero ahora, con el semblante sano y lleno de vida, se veía mucho mejor.

Remus levantó una ceja ante el escrutinio.

—De seguro tengo algo en la cara—dijo, en tono divertido—. Sirius también me ha observado mucho esta mañana, al despertar.

Harry sonrió y sujetó una mano de Remus para empezar a caminar.

—Yo creo que él lo hizo por un motivo distinto. —sonrió Harry.

— ¿Ah sí? —Remus sonrió con sana picardía.

Harry, con su mano libre, se cubrió una oreja y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Pero no quiero saberlo. Muchas gracias.

Remus rio a carcajadas y siguió caminando.

— ¿Dónde está mi ahijado favorito? —rugió una voz que hizo que el pecho de Harry se apretara.

—Por lo que sé, Harry es el único ahijado que tienes. —dijo Lily desde la cocina, donde miraba atentamente al horno.

—Ya lo sé, mujer. Hoy tienes un genio que ni tú misma te aguantas. —dijo Sirius saliendo a la vista y abriendo los brazos instantáneamente al ver a Harry.

Harry no perdió tiempo para ir a su encuentro y abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Eso es porque está nerviosa. Hoy Harry por fin abre sus alas y vuela y nos deja solos. —explicó James, quien irónicamente se veía nervioso mientras escondía algo en una bolsa de viaje.

—Oh sí... y tú estarás muy tranquilo entonces. —bufó Lily comprobando la hora con su varita.

Harry sólo estaba consciente del reconfortante calor que sentía en ese abrazo con Sirius.

— ¿Cómo estás, cachorro? —dijo Sirius contra su hombro.

—Bien. Aunque es muy temprano para estar despierto. —se quejó separándose de su padrino y sonriendo angelicalmente.

— ¡Dímelo a mí! —exclamó Sirius con gesto sufrido— Se supone que es a las nueve que sale el tren. Se supone que a esta hora Remus y yo teníamos que estar-

— ¡Sirius Orión Black te callas ahora mismo la boca! —dijo Lily en voz alta sin apartar la mirada del horno.

Harry se cubrió los ojos y se alejó de Sirius mientras este reía a carcajadas. Remus estaba sentado al comedor, leyendo el Profeta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Harry, cariño. Ve a bañarte. —dijo Lily poniéndose de pie y sacando una bandeja con pastelitos verdes, rojos, amarillos y azules.

—Oh, Lily. Dame un pastelito rojo, mira que no he comido nada. —dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina y mirando con avidez a los pastelitos.

—Estos son para Harry y para todos los amigos que haga en el tren —Lily apartó rápidamente la bandeja—. Harry, recuerda darle uno verde a Draco, otro a Pansy y uno rojo a Ron. El resto puedes darlos a quien quieras.

— ¿Pansy? —preguntó Harry con extrañeza.

—Sí. Tu novia, Harry. —dijo Remus, pellizcándole la nariz.

Sirius frunció el ceño con disgusto y James puso los ojos en blanco. Lily en cambio sonrió encantada y Harry la miró aterrorizado.

—Mamá...

—Es una broma, Harry —rio ella—. Aunque esa niña es un ángel y me agrada demasiado, tú eres muy chico para esas cosas. Ahora ve a bañarte y vestirte.

—Pero tengo sueño, mamá.

—Es muy temprano, Lily. —intentó mediar James y Sirius asintió mientras lograba robar un pastelito.

Lily los fulminó con la mirada y sin previo aviso, Remus cargó a Harry en sus brazos y subió con él nuevamente las escaleras. Harry pataleó y chilló alegando que no era justo bañarse a esa hora, pero Remus hizo oídos sordos.

* * *

Lily y Remus aterrizaron elegantemente en el pavimento de la estación King's Cross donde otros magos y brujas, junto con sus hijos, esperaban a que abrieran las puertas del tren a Hogwarts.

En cambio, Harry, Sirius y James no tuvieron tanta suerte. Ambos grupos habían partido desde casa por medio de dos Trasladores. Harry había querido ir con Sirius, y él y James no supieron ver la malicia en las sonrisas de Lily y Remus.

Ahora lo entendía; de rodillas en el suelo y con la cara roja y caliente por la vergüenza, vio cómo su padre intentaba ponerse de pie y Sirius seguía tendido en el suelo con gesto de profundo sufrimiento, aunque en realidad estuviera fingiendo para que Remus se compadeciera y fuera por él.

Harry se puso de pie con ayuda de James y vio cómo algunos de los presentes les miraban con diversión. Lily intentaba contener la risa y Remus sonreía abiertamente.

A lo lejos pudo ver a los Malfoy: Lucius y Draco reían a carcajadas y Narcissa los miraba con preocupación y diversión al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mamá! —Harry dio media vuelta y miró a su madre con toda la indignación que pudo— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Lily dejó de reír y se acercó a Harry y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

—Oh, mi niño. Era una pequeña broma para tu padre y Sirius y de verdad no quise que tú estuvieras involucrado, pero como insististe en venir con ellos, no pude arriesgarme a que ellos lo descubrieran.

—Todo Hogwarts me conocerá ahora como "El Niño que se cayó en la estación King's Cross". —bufó Harry haciendo un puchero. Hedwig le miró desde su jaula y ululó suavemente.

Lily sonrió y besó nuevamente a Harry.

—Ya sé que me perdonarás. Me quieres mucho, ¿no? Después de todo, soy tu mamá.

Harry intentó no sonreír, pero fracasó.

— ¡No es justo, mamá! —Harry se quejó. Lily le sujetó la cara y le besó repetidamente en ambas mejillas haciendo reír a Harry.

— ¿Ya me perdonaste? —preguntó ella.

—No.

—Ah, qué pena... ¿A quién le doy una _Nimbus 2001_?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—A mí. Dámela a mí para poder mostrársela a Draco para que se muera de envidia.

—Eso es muy malo por tu parte, Harry. Tienes que-

—Esta me la pagas, Lily —interrumpió James, acercándose a ellos—. No tendré compasión de ti la próxima vez.

—Lo hice por la bromita de esta mañana, cariño —Lily le miró socarrona—. De verdad no querrías hacerle algo a tu esposa, ¿eh?

James suspiró rendido y movió la cabeza con diversión, mientras Remus y Sirius se acercaban a ellos también para iniciar una amena charla de adultos.

Harry observaba todo a su alrededor minuciosamente, en busca de alguien familiar.

Pudo ver a Neville a lo lejos, junto a un hombre alto y de cabello castaño y una mujer con cabello negro y corto. Ron estaba discutiendo con los gemelos y Molly Weasley trataba de controlarlos mientras Percy hablaba sin parar con Arthur. Los Malfoy seguían en el mismo sitio de antes; Draco estaba diciéndole algo al oído a su madre y Lucius ya no estaba allí. Vio a Seamus saludar tímidamente a Lavender, y más atrás, a un sonriente Dean Thomas junto a un hombre con bigote.

Había muchos más niños, y jóvenes allí. Todos lucían ansiosos y alegres.

—Pero qué espectáculo más bochornoso tienes que hacer para hacerte notar, Potter.

Harry se sobresaltó y giró en su sitio para ver cómo Lucius miraba con burla a James. Sirius parecía querer morder a alguien.

—No me sorprende —continuó el rubio—. Tú y el pulgoso de Black siempre queriendo llamar la atención.

—Cállate, rubia barata. —siseó Sirius y James le secundó con una carcajada.

Lucius pareció indignado y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Parece que ustedes nunca van a madurar.

—Espero no te refieras a mí, Remus. —dijo Lucius torciendo levemente los labios y enganchando un brazo con el de Remus al mismo tiempo que miraba con desdén Sirius. Este parecía echar humo por las orejas y Lily reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Que lo sueltes, Malfoy! O te juro que -

— ¿Qué, Black? No puedes hacer nada en frente de todos esos niños.

—No me tientes.

—Ah, por favor, ya basta todos ustedes. El tren pronto abrirá y no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo con peleas infantiles —dijo Lily—. Hoy es un gran día para Harry.

—Y para Draco. —agregó Lucius.

—Exacto. Así que compórtense.

Remus se soltó suavemente del agarre de Lucius, recibiendo una sonrisa coqueta a cambio. Sirius y James quisieron reclamar, pero Lily los calló con la mirada.

—Voy a despedir a mi hijo —anunció Lucius apoyando el bastón en el suelo, luego se inclinó a la altura de Harry y sonrió—. Espero que disfrutes mucho este primer año en Hogwarts, Harry.

—No te acerques a _mi_ hijo, Malfoy.

— ¡James, cállate!

Lucius los ignoró y sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo.

—Le he dado uno de estos a Draco también. Estoy seguro de que quedarás en Slytherin y -

—Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás un Potter irá a Slytherin. —dijo James.

—Mi ahijado tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser un Gryffindor. —siguió Sirius.

Lucius volvió a ignorarlos y tendió el paquete marrón a Harry.

—Úsalo cuando quieras saber más cosas sobre Slytherin. —Lucius guiñó un ojo y apretó cálidamente un hombro de Harry para luego incorporarse.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy. —Harry sonrió y le vio irse.

— ¿Qué te dio, Harry? —preguntó James tratando de quitarle el paquete. Harry no se lo permitió y Lily le dio un zape a su esposo.

— ¡Ya abrieron las puertas! —dijo ella, levantando la vista— Harry, ¿tienes todo en tus maletas?

—Sí, mamá. —respondió Harry nervioso, guardando el paquete y alcanzando la jaula con Hedwig.

James movió su varita y el equipaje de Harry desapareció. Luego los cinco se acercaron al tren y Harry entró detrás de varios niños con pasos temblorosos.

— ¡Harry! No olvides escribirme a diario, ¿eh? Cuéntame todo lo que te pase. —gritó Lily.

—Sí, mamá.

—Eres un Gryffindor, Harry. No lo olvides —gritó James esquivando un golpe de Lily—. No olvides también que Peeves disfruta mucho hacer bromas a los de primer año.

Harry iba avanzado por el pasillo del tren, sin perder de vista a su familia por la ventana.

—No te dejes atrapar por Filch y la señora Norris —gritó Sirius—. Utiliza lo que te di esta mañana.

— ¿Qué le diste esta mañana? —chilló Lily.

—Harry, pórtate bien y haz muchos amigos. —dijo Remus sin necesidad de gritar. Su profunda voz se escuchaba perfectamente sobre el bullicio.

Harry sacudió su mano despidiéndose de su familia; Lily estaba llorando y James la abrazaba y miraba a su hijo con orgullo. Sirius levantaba sus pulgares y Remus sonreía. Harry se sintió profundamente feliz; a pesar de que dejaba atrás una gran familia, sabía que en vacaciones y al final del año, tendría un hogar lleno de amor al cual volver.

De repente, una necesidad de abrazarles y despedirse una última vez, lo abrumó.

Miró a ambos lados localizando a Ron cerca suyo, así que dejó a Hedwig allí confiando en que su amigo la cuidaría y corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta para salir a la plataforma y correr hacia Lily y lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Oh, Harry... —sollozó ella— Te extrañaré mucho mi pequeño. Te amo, lo sabes. Escríbeme siempre que puedas y no te olvides de mí.

—Nunca mamá.

Lily lo besó una última vez y fue el turno de James.

—Cuídate mucho, cachorro. En la maleta pequeña he dejado algo para ti que puede servirte de mucho.

— ¿La Capa? —preguntó Harry en voz baja. James sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Sí y estoy seguro de que le sacarás provecho. Escríbenos e intenta sacar muchos puntos para Gryffindor, ¿me lo prometes? —Harry asintió— Respecto a lo otro... cuando tengas alguna duda sobre lo que suceda a tu alrededor, no dudes en preguntarnos. Te amamos, Harry.

James besó la cabeza de Harry y se incorporó. El tren silbó fuertemente anunciando su salida y Sirius se apresuró en abrazarlo, seguido por Remus.

Harry volvió al tren sin dejar de ondear su mano para despedirse.

* * *

Harry y Ron buscaban sin mucho éxito un compartimiento vacío cuando la cabeza rubia de Draco se asomó por uno de ellos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Vamos! He conseguido este compartimiento para nosotros solos.

Los chicos entraron y más demoró Harry en dejar la jaula con su lechuza en el suelo, que en ser arrojado hacia atrás por un peso asfixiante.

— ¡Harry Pooh! —gritó una voz chillona junto a su oído, amenazando con dejarle sordo— ¡Oh, te he extrañado mucho, Harry!

— ¡Deja de ser empalagosa, Pansy! —siseó Draco apartando a la niña del cuerpo de Harry— ¡Eres peor que una sanguijuela!

—Pues es mí problema, Draco —dijo ella con altivez, luego miró a Harry y sonrió. Sus oscuros ojos chispeaban con alegría—. ¿Me extrañaste, Harry?

—Eh... hola, Pansy.

Ron rio desde su asiento y Draco torció el gesto con burla.

—_Hola Pansy_ dices —dijo ella con voz pausada y peligrosa—. Nada de _"te extrañé mucho, Pans"_ o _"mira que has crecido, dulzura. Eres toda una princesa"_

Draco rio y Harry se sintió incómodo.

—No te preocupes, Pansy —Draco dijo, mirando fijamente a Harry—. Ha estado raro desde que fuimos al Callejón Diagon. Seguramente se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y ha quedado tonto.

Ron intentó patear a Draco, pero este le esquivó fácilmente. Harry suspiró y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Draco.

_Qué chico más molesto..._

—Pansy... lo siento —se disculpó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—, es que me has sorprendido. No pensé que estuvieras aquí.

— ¿Y dónde más estaría, tonto? —preguntó ella haciendo un mohín y sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno, ya lo sé. Es que me asustaste abrazándome así.

—Vale. —dijo ella y pronto empezó a hablar sobre su viaje a Francia y sobre todo lo que había comprado. También habló sobre los regalos que había traído y Ron se sonrojó cuando ella dijo haberle traído un abrigo de lana.

—No debiste...

—Claro que sí, eres amigo de mis amigos así que es como sí lo fueras para mí —dijo ella sosteniendo la mano de Harry—. ¿O acaso no quieres ser mi amigo?

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijo el pelirrojo.

De repente, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una niña con cabello castaño muy alborotado apareció, con una tímida sonrisa.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse y abrazar a Hermione. Más bien sonrió y la miró atentamente.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Pansy.

—Hola, soy Hermione Granger —dijo, adentrándose con confianza al compartimiento—. He estado saludando a todos los de primer año; mamá dijo que así podría hacer más amigos.

—Eso es muy tonto. —dijo Draco.

—Draco. —dijo Harry con voz amenazadora. Draco pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente miró por la ventana—. Hola, Hermione —saludó Harry—. Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter. Él es Ron Weasley —dijo, señalando emocionado a Ron—. Ella es Pansy Parkinson y el de allí es Draco Malfoy.

— _¿El de allí?_ —repitió Draco con indignación, regresando su mirada hacia los presentes. Pansy rio y Ron observaba a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa— Déjame decirte, _Hermione_, que yo soy el mejor amigo de Harry. No sólo _el de allí_.

—No es cierto, yo soy su mejor amigo. —dijo Ron alzando el mentón.

Hermione sonrió más y se sentó a un lado de Ron y balanceó sus piernas.

— ¿Puedo ser su amiga también? —preguntó ella, mirando a todos.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Pansy.

— ¿Qué importa eso? —preguntó Harry, soltando la mano de la chica.

—Oh —dijo Hermione con un pequeño sonrojo—. Yo soy hija de muggles; mis padres son dentistas. Pronto cumpliré doce años.

— _¿Dentistas?_ ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Son doctores de los dientes. —dijo Ron con tono sabihondo.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Tú también eres hijo de muggles? —preguntó Hermione con ilusión.

—No, soy sangre pura. Pero papá nos cuenta muchas cosas sobre los muggles. —dijo Ron.

—Se ve que ser dentista es interesante —dijo Pansy, sonriendo a Hermione—. Puedes ser mi amiga. Si vas a Slytherin, podremos compartir nuestras revistas y túnicas de gala, para que juguemos en las noches al dragón y la princesa.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa brillante.

—También eres mi amiga. —dijo Ron, tímidamente.

—Gracias. —dijo ella, sonriendo aún más.

—Y también para Draco y para mí —dijo Harry—. ¿Draco?

—Claro. —dijo él, sonriendo débilmente.

—Genial. Ahora, ¿han leído _"Historia de la Magia"_? —dijo Hermione.

Pronto los cinco niños se embarcaron en una corta conversación sobre dicho libro, para luego extenderse más acerca de lo emocionados que estaban por su primer año y todo lo que querían ver. Mientras tanto, compartían los deliciosos pastelitos que Lily Potter había preparado.

Harry sonrió en todo el trayecto hacia Hogwarts; con sus viejos y nuevos amigos, podía estar seguro de que pasaría los mejores días de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

Harry caminaba en medio del tumulto tratando de no enredarse con sus propios pies, mientras iba de la mano con Pansy y Draco. Al parecer, este año Hogwarts recibiría a muchos niños para su primer año. Niños muy revoltosos, en todo caso. McGonagall gritaba órdenes, pero todos reían y hablaban en voz alta haciendo infructuosos los intentos de la profesora por poner orden.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —gritó Pansy al momento que lloriqueaba porque alguien le había empujado.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y pudo ver a Ron llevando de la mano a Hermione y muy cerca suyo a Vincent y Greg. Los dos chicos se habían reunido con Harry y sus amigos en el tren, asombrando a Harry por la notable cordialidad con que le trataron.

—Esa vieja gruñona debería lanzar un _Silencio_ para que todos se callaran. —espetó Draco con indignación, empujando con el hombro a otro niño cerca suyo.

—Draco, no empujes a nadie y fíjate por dónde caminas. —regañó Harry

—Sí, mamá. —Draco rodó los ojos.

Y en realidad así parecía. Draco era un chiquillo insoportable, cuando estaba rodeado de desconocidos. Había tratado en varias ocasiones lanzar hechizos zancadillas a otros niños y niñas, y Harry tenía que estar al pendiente de que se estuviera quieto.

Por eso ahora iba él con Draco y Pansy de la mano. Pansy se le había pegado al instante en que desembarcaron de las barcas que conducía Hagrid, y Draco intentó escaparse con Vincent y Greg para hacer sus fechorías, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo tomó del brazo, dándole la regañiña del siglo y obligándole a comportarse.

Pansy y Hermione se habían reído y Ron había simulado el cacareo de una gallina. Draco, sin embargo, no opuso resistencia y miró a Harry con adoración y se sujetó a él con fuerza en la inmediata marea de cuerpos que se estrujaban por llegar primero al castillo.

— _¡Sonorus!_ —gritó McGonagall desde su sitio— Muy bien, todos ustedes, silencio ahora mismo —dijo, con su voz retumbando en las paredes de piedra—. Daré las instrucciones para la ceremonia de Selección y no las repetiré.

Todos los niños dejaron de hablar y con sus rostros asustados, prestaron toda su atención a la anciana bruja.

—Vamos a hacer dos filas, una para niñas y otra para niños, y vamos a entrar en orden. No queremos que los de años superiores piensen que ustedes son unos niños malcriados y bulliciosos, ¿no? —todos negaron con la cabeza— Muy bien. Así que, en orden y silencio, pasaremos al Gran Comedor y yo subiré al estrado, donde está el Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Aún hay alguien que no sepa de él?

Nadie levantó la mano o dijo algo, y Harry se preguntó si todos allí sabían lo básico sobre Hogwarts.

—Yo llamaré a lista, y a la persona que llame, saldrá con cuidado de su fila e irá caminando tranquilamente al estrado donde estará la silla. Yo les ayudaré con el Sombrero y el resto ya lo saben. Los demás niños se quedarán en silencio excepto cuando se llegue el momento de aplaudir, ¿entendido? No quiero que nadie se burle por la elección del Sombrero para cada quien.

Los niños asistieron solemnemente y Harry dio una mirada de reojo a Draco. McGonagall miró a todos los futuros estudiantes de Hogwarts y luego suspiró.

—Bueno, ahora creo que puedo darles la bienvenida correctamente... Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo ella con un tono más cálido y amistoso—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor, deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Así que, cómo les dije anteriormente, pórtense bien y hagan que los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts piensen que son los mejores primeros años que ha tenido el colegio.

La profesora guiñó un ojo y Harry pudo estar seguro que cada niño allí -incluyéndolo- estaba ansioso y emocionado por demostrar que en verdad serían los mejores primeros años.

—Yo creo que ya podemos entrar —continuó ella—; seguramente el director Albus Dumbledore ya ha preparado a los demás estudiantes para su entrada. ¿Por qué no estoy viendo las dos filas que pedí al principio? —preguntó con voz pausada y peligrosamente suave.

Todos se sobresaltaron y empezaron a moverse. Pansy se desprendió de Harry y buscó a Hermione con la mirada. Las dos niñas se reunieron y formaron fila con las demás. Harry y Draco se unieron a la fila de los chicos entre disimulados empujones para que McGonagall no se diera cuenta del desorden.

— ¡Harry! Déjame estar delante de ti. —pidió Ron, buscando por dónde meterse.

—Pues ve a la cola —dijo Draco—, nosotros llegamos primero.

Harry suspiró fastidiado y dio un paso hacia atrás para que Ron se hiciera delante de él. Draco suprimió una queja y alzó el mentón con expresión ofendida.

* * *

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

La canción del Sombrero terminó y unos débiles cuchicheos se dejaron oír por todo el Gran Comedor.

—De seguro que quedaremos en Gryffindor, Harry —dijo Ron en un susurro—. Allí podremos hacer muchas cosas, y seguramente los gemelos nos enseñaran a hacer bromas.

Harry asintió sonriendo y Draco le dio un suave empujón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Tienes que ir a Slytherin conmigo, Harry. —demandó el rubio.

—Es lo que escoja el Sombrero, Draco. Además, toda mi familia es Gryffindor.

— ¿Y? —Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—Obviamente iré a Gryffindor. —Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues yo no quiero eso. Irás a Slytherin conmigo.

Harry decidió no seguir discutiendo. Hannah, Susan y Justin habían sido sorteados para Hufflepuff. Terry Boot, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, recibía calurosos aplausos. Millicent Bulstrode fue la primera seleccionada para Slytherin y sus compañeros la recibieron con débiles aplausos.

— ¡Granger, Hermione! —llamó McGonagall.

Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa, salió de la fila y se adelantó para sentarse en la pequeña silla. Pareció una eternidad cuando al fin el sombrero gritó _"¡Ravenclaw!"_ y Harry casi caía al suelo por la impresión.

— ¿Qué? —Harry no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Él confiaba en que Hermione, Ron y él estarían juntos de nuevo en Gryffindor... y quizás, con un poco de suerte, Draco también estaría con ellos.

—Se sabía —dijo Ron con voz aburrida—. Ya sabes, estuvo contándonos en el tren todo lo que había leído en "Historia de la Magia".

—Pero-

—Ya, yo también quería que estuviera en Gryffindor. Pero podemos hablar con ella en los pasillos, ¿no? Y en algunas clases... —Ron se sonrojó un poco y dejó de hablar sin notar la expresión atónita de Harry.

— ¡Longbottom, Neville!

Harry dejó de prestar atención y empezó a pensar en todas las posibilidades de que no le seleccionaran en Gryffindor; su padre y Sirius de seguro estarían decepcionados. Además, no se imaginaba en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, y definitivamente no quería ser Slytherin, pero viendo que las cosas no se estaban dando con normalidad últimamente, lo único que le quedaba, era esperar.

— ¡Malfoy, Draco!

Draco salió de la fila y sonrió nerviosamente a Harry y Ron. Harry tuvo el detalle de palmearle amistosamente la espalda.

Como era de esperar, el sombrero no demoró en mandar a Draco para Slytherin. En la mesa de las serpientes se aplaudió con más entusiasmo y Draco sonrió brillantemente, sentándose entre Vincent y Greg.

Muchos más niños fueron pasando y Harry sentía en su estómago el molesto cosquilleo por el nerviosismo. Pansy fue a Slytherin, Dean a Gryffindor, las gemelas Patil fueron a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y llegó el turno de Harry.

— ¡Potter, Harry!

A diferencia de esa vez -tan lejana ya-, Harry no escuchó ahora murmullos o preguntas sobre su identidad. Eso en parte lo tranquilizó un poco y le dio el valor para salir de la fila y dirigirse al estrado. Escuchó cómo Ron trataba de darle ánimos con un ruido parecido a un gruñido, seguramente simulando a un león. Harry sonrió y avanzó.

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue a Draco mirándole fijamente desde su mesa de Slytherin. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Harry Potter. Siento algo tan extraño contigo, muchacho. Pero tu futura casa la veo con claridad. Oh, sí... Estarás muy bien allí.

_"Quiero ir a Gryffindor, por favor"_ dijo Harry mentalmente, esperando que el Sombrero accediera.

— ¿Gryffindor? Oh, ciertamente tienes muchas cualidades para ser un Gryffindor, sí. Pero en Slytherin encontrarías la forma de ser un mago muy habilidoso, ¿no crees? La noble casa de Salazar Slytherin ha producido unos magos excepcionales.

En un arranque de temor -y estupidez, como pudo comprobar más tarde- Harry imploró: _"No, allí no. Quiero ser Gryffindor y estar con mis amigos. En Slytherin hay Magos oscuros"._

El Sombrero rio - ¿podía un sombrero reírse? - y dijo con voz alegre:

—No he escuchado de magos oscuros en años, muchacho. Y puedo asegurarte que, si hay algún mago oscuro en esta época, podría ser de cualquier casa. _Ambición. Astucia. Determinación. Ingenio. Auto-preservación._ Esas, muchacho, son cualidades que bien aprovechadas, llevarán a cualquier mago o bruja, a ser alguien... ¡grande!

Harry comprendió entonces, no sin cierta desilusión, que esa era otra cosa que iba a cambiar, en esta nueva vida. Otra cosa a la que tenía que acostumbrarse y no dar marcha atrás o intentar cambiar.

Hundió los hombros imperceptiblemente y el sombrero rugió _"Slytherin", _atrayendo múltiples aplausos y algunos silbidos_._ McGonagall retiró el sombrero de su cabeza y le empujó levemente para que se pusiera de pie. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron le miró con compasión, antes de levantar ambos pulgares con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco, cuando Harry se sentó en la que sería su mesa de ahora en adelante, le sonrió cálidamente y Harry, correspondiéndole el gesto, pensó que al menos había valido la pena ser un Slytherin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

* * *

La Sala Común de Slytherin tenía varios sofás cómodos y espaciosos que combinaban elegantemente con los colores verde y plateado que decoraban el resto de la sala.

Los estudiantes de años superiores entraron con confianza y se acomodaron en cojines, sofás y sillones, al parecer esperando por algo. Los de primer año iban muy juntos y mirando todo con cautela mientras eran dirigidos por Snape, el jefe de Slytherin, y el profesor Ryddle, quien charlaba alegremente con los prefectos y algunos niños cerca suyo.

—Seremos envidiados por todo el colegio, si se enteran que tenemos la mejor Sala Común de Hogwarts. —dijo Draco, susurrando al oído de Harry.

Y sí, Harry tenía que darle la razón. En realidad, esa sala era muy espaciosa y cómoda, además de que todo se veía decorado con buen gusto.

Snape los condujo al centro de la sala y los hizo sentar en pequeños y mullidos cojines verdes.

—Buenas noches —saludó él, haciendo que todo Slytherin quedara en silencio—. Estaba pensando en hablarles un poco sobre este nuevo año escolar que comienza y sobre el nuevo profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Tom Ryddle… —el mencionado inclinó la cabeza y sonrió encantadoramente. Pansy suspiró con anhelo a un lado de Harry—. Pero como ya es tarde —continuó—, y quiero que mañana todos ustedes empiecen con buen pie sus respectivas clases, he decidido que ya es hora de ir a la cama y que el profesor Ryddle se encargará de presentarse él mismo cuando se reúna con cada grupo. Así que pueden retirarse ahora mismo. Menos los de primer año.

Hubo un leve revuelo mientras los demás se ponían de pie y se despedían para bajar a sus habitaciones.

Snape y Ryddle hablaban entre ellos mientras los más pequeños esperaban impacientes, pues el sueño ya estaba haciendo mella en el ambiente.

— ¿Qué creen que nos tienen que decir? —preguntó Greg, bostezando.

—No lo sé, pero espero que no se demoren mucho —dijo Vincent, bostezando también—. Mi madre dice que las camas de Slytherin son las más suavecitas y que puedes tener una habitación para ti solo.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Draco—. Son habitaciones para dos. Harry y yo iremos a la misma.

— ¿Y si yo no quiero ir contigo? —preguntó Harry, con ganas de enojarle.

Draco pareció herido y Pansy soltó una risita.

—Puedes ir a dormir conmigo, Harry-Pooh.

—Eres tonta, Pansy —dijo Greg con severidad—. Las chicas duermen con chicas, y los chicos con chicos.

Vincent y Draco asintieron vigorosamente y Harry sonrió.

—Entonces dormiré con Vincent —dijo—. Greg puede dormir con Draco.

La cara de Draco enrojeció y Harry se aplaudió mentalmente.

— ¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo? —exigió, en voz alta— ¡Lo hemos hecho desde siempre, Harry! Cuando vas a pasar la noche en mi casa, ¡siempre dormimos juntos!

—Pues si él no quiere dormir contigo ahora, por algo será, ¿no? —dijo Pansy— No lo molestes, Draquito.

—Tú no te metas y no me llames así —Draco la fulminó con la mirada—. Quiero que él mismo me diga por qué no quiere dormir conmigo. Es mi mejor amigo y él tiene que dormir conmigo.

—Supongo que él prefiere dormir con Weasley en Gryffindor. —dijo Greg, mirando a Harry fijamente. Una mirada muy penetrante e inteligente, para su infantil y redondo rostro.

Harry se sonrojó. Ya era hora de parar la broma.

—Eso no es cierto. Ron es Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, así que es una tontería pensar que podamos compartir habitación —Harry miró a Draco, pero este retiró la mirada ofendido—. Draco, vamos, ¡estaba bromeando! Es obvio que quiero ir a dormir contigo. —Harry intentó abrazarlo, sin éxito. Se había pasado de la raya.

—Niños —llamó el profesor Ryddle, obteniendo toda la atención de los estudiantes—, es preciso que tengan un poco de paciencia. Estamos esperando a otro compañero que viene de Italia y no pudo llegar a tiempo para la Selección. Mientras tanto, podemos conocernos un poco, ¿no creen?

El profesor volvió a sonreír y las niñas suspiraron. Pansy se sonrojó y pestañeó rápidamente ganándose un guiño del profesor. Draco, aun moviéndose en medio de los brazos de Harry, se burló de ella.

—Así que tenemos unos magos y brujas muy prometedores para nuestra casa, ¿no, Severus? —continuó el profesor— De verdad que estoy muy complacido por ver a los mejores en Slytherin.

—Sí, tengo que decir que, en estos últimos años, Slytherin ha contado con los mejores hechiceros de Hogwarts. Espero —dijo Snape, fijando la mirada en los niños— que ustedes sepan aprovechar su tiempo aquí.

Ryddle asintió y posó una mano en el hombro de Snape.

—Y que también, junto con sus compañeros de casa, hagan de esta, la ganadora de la Copa de las Casas. Sería estupendo ver a Slytherin nuevamente con ese título, y quiero que, en mi primer año como profesor, se logre este objetivo para poder hacer entender a mi querido Albus, que Gryffindor no es la única casa de Hogwarts.

Varios niños asintieron y vitorearon. Draco cedió un poco y compartió una sonrisa con Harry, luego recordó lo que pasó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos haciendo que Harry riera divertido.

— ¿Cuento con ustedes? —Ryddle se inclinó y sonrió amablemente.

Todos asintieron y Pansy no pudo aguantar más y compartiendo una mirada con Daphne y Millicent, se puso de pie y se acercó con timidez al sonriente profesor, con la excusa de preguntarle algo sobre los dormitorios. Daphne y Millie, a su lado, soltaban risitas y hacían que Snape bufara con fastidio. Harry, mirando al profesor detenidamente, pudo ver que _este_ Snape era muy diferente al que recordaba.

Severus Snape ahora no vestía de negro solamente, ni dirigía a todo el que se le atravesara miradas burlescas o muecas desagradables.

Vistiendo con una túnica gris oscura con los bordes hilados de verde, Snape parecía ser alguien muy distinto ahora. Su pelo lo llevaba arreglado y su forma de interactuar con los demás, hacían que Harry lo viera como alguien más tratable y simpático. Bueno, eso y que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior que el profesor era un buen amigo suyo, y que solía cargar en brazos a Harry, en sus primeros años de vida.

Pero ahora, Harry no estaba en su más alta estima, según Lily, debido a que alguna vez Harry hizo un estropicio en su laboratorio personal por culpa de su magia accidental, provocando que Snape le tildara de alborotador al igual que a James y Sirius.

Todo lo que se permitía el profesor con Harry en la actualidad, era una leve inclinación de cabeza, una mirada de alerta por si hacía alguna otra travesura y llamarle por su primer nombre. Aunque Harry podía notar que Snape le observaba con más "cariño" que a cualquiera de sus alumnos. Y a Draco también, pues era su ahijado.

Harry bostezó y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco -al cual aún tenía abrazado-, y cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de idealizar la deliciosa cama que le esperaba. Segundos después sintió cómo Draco reposaba su cabeza en la suya propia y sonrió.

— ¿Ya no estás enojado?

—Tengo sueño y resulta que tú me tienes prisionero, así que tengo que conformarme con lo que hay. —dijo Draco, tratando de que su voz sonara indignada.

Harry sonrió nuevamente y decidió dormirse un poquito. De todas maneras, alguien tendría que despertarle después, así que mejor dormía un poco mientras esperaban al misterioso compañero de Italia.

Pero no duró mucho, pues pronto un siseo de serpiente muy fuerte se dejó escuchar en toda la sala, y luego McGonagall y un niño de tez oscura con mirada calculadora, estuvieron dentro.

— ¡Ah! Hemos estado esperando por ustedes. —dijo Ryddle, adelantándose y llevando a Pansy de la mano.

McGonagall sonrió y palmeó levemente el hombro de Ryddle.

—Niños, Severus, Tom... —dijo ella— les presento a un nuevo compañero que hace un rato ha sido seleccionado por el Sombrero para la casa Slytherin. Él es Blaise Zabini y no ha podido llegar antes porque ha venido directamente de Italia y su viaje ha tenido ligeros percances. Espero que le den la bienvenida que merece y que se hagan amigos como debe ser.

Harry al fin reconoció a Blaise Zabini y Pansy se separó del profesor, tendiendo su mano tímidamente al chico. Este la aceptó, besando el dorso de su mano y haciendo que todas las demás niñas se acercaran a él y le saludaran con entusiasmo. Contrario a los niños, que, viendo la infantil galantería del italiano, empezaron a buscar cualquier defecto para burlarse de él. Pero Blaise Zabini parecía no tenerlos, así que se rindieron y se pusieron de pie para ir a saludarlo.

Harry no se había molestado por el hecho de que Zabini parecía atraer a todas las niñas, más bien, le miraba con curiosidad, notando que parecía no vestir como por ejemplo lo hacía Draco. Había pensado que eran de las mismas clases sociales, pero de cierta forma, Zabini lucía desamparado.

— ¿Y tú qué le ves? —preguntó Draco a su lado.

—Pues está celoso porque Pansy le está sonriendo mucho al chico nuevo. —dijo Vincent con simpleza.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! —dijo Harry— No estoy celoso.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Quieres ser su amigo también? —preguntó Draco, mirándole ansiosamente.

—Oh, Draco, ¿qué problema hay con ello? ¡Quiero hacer amigos!

—Pero es que tú eres mi mejor amigo.

—Exacto —dijo Harry conmovido—. Tú y yo somos _mejores amigos_, pero Vincent y Greg son nuestros amigos, Pansy es nuestra amiga lo mismo que Ron y Hermione. Esa es la diferencia.

— ¿Y quieres que Zabini sea nuestro amigo? —preguntó Greg.

Harry podía pensar que los demás lo creían una especie de líder en el pequeño grupo de amigos. Incluso Draco parecía esperar a que él dijera algo.

—Bueno, si él quiere, será mi amigo. Pero ustedes tienen que hablarle por su propia cuenta.

—Pues háblale de nosotros —dijo Vincent—. Dile que seremos sus amigos.

— ¡No soy la mamá de ustedes!

—Pues tienes cara. —Draco rio.

Harry decidió no seguir con la discusión y se adelantó para saludar al moreno. Cuando llegó su turno, ofreció su mano amablemente y sonrió.

—Soy Harry Potter. Mucho gusto.

Zabini sonrió también y le miró atentamente.

—Yo Blaise. Sólo Blaise.

—Pues te llamaremos Zabini. —dijo Draco, metiéndose entre ellos súbitamente.

—No me gusta el _Zabini._ —dijo Blaise con obstinación.

—Te llamaremos Blaise entonces —ofreció Harry, codeando a Draco disimuladamente—. Él es Draco y ellos Vincent y Greg.

Los otros chicos tendieron sus manos y Blaise las estrechó cada una.

—Harry dice que quiere ser tu amigo. —dijo Greg, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Entonces lo seremos. —Blaise sonrió, luciendo unos pequeños dientes muy blancos. Se pudo oír un suspiro de una chica.

—Así que tienes que ser amigo de nosotros también. —dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos.

—Está bien. —dijo Blaise.

Y eso pareció ser todo lo necesario para iniciar una amistad, pues pronto estuvieron hablando sobre Quidditch, equipos y escobas.

—Niños —Ryddle levantó la voz nuevamente y se apoyó perezosamente en el cuerpo de Snape, ganándose un gruñido por parte del Jefe de Casa—. Minerva me dice que dos de ustedes tendrán que compartir habitación con el señor Zabini, puesto que él no podrá tener una para él solo. ¿Quiénes se ofrecen?

Después de un momento de silencio, Harry sintió un poco de pena, al ver que nadie se ofrecía, así que levantó su mano.

—Eh... Draco y yo la compartiremos con Blaise. —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Draco con indignación.

Pero nadie le prestó atención pues Blaise enseguida se acercó a ellos con alegría y McGonagall expresó en voz alta el buen corazón que tenía Harry Potter y que todos deberían aprender de él. El profesor Ryddle se acercó a Harry y palmeándole la espalda, dijo:

—Estuvo muy bien de su parte, señor Potter. Pero que esa amabilidad no se haga costumbre fuera de aquí; muchos se pueden aprovechar de eso.

McGonagall regañó al profesor y en cambio Snape estuvo de acuerdo con él, diciendo que un Slytherin sólo debía velar por sí mismo, y los suyos.

* * *

Ya en la amplia y cómoda habitación, donde anteriormente Ryddle había conjurado una cama nueva para Blaise, los tres niños empezaron a acomodarse y a escoger camas.

—Yo quiero la cama junto a la ventana —dijo Blaise—. Mamá me ha hablado sobre el Calamar Gigante y quiero verlo.

—No tienes derecho a escoger, Blaise —dijo Draco, repelente—. En todo caso, fuiste el último que llegó, así que tienes que conformarte con la cama que digamos.

Harry fulminó con la mirada al rubio, y levantando el mentón, dijo:

—Entonces Blaise puede dormir en la cama de la mitad. Draco al lado de la ventana y yo en la del otro lado.

— ¡No! ¡Nuestras camas deben ir juntas, Harry! —dijo Draco, casi gritando.

— ¿Y no querías estar al lado de la ventana entonces?

Y así empezó una discusión entre los tres niños sobre qué cama tomar, hasta que se cansaron de gritar y lanzar algunas de sus túnicas por toda la habitación. Al final, decidieron que Blaise iría junto a la ventana y que Draco estaría al centro para poder estar junto a Harry.

Blaise en realidad no había discutido mucho por eso, pues tenía mucho sueño y enseguida que cayó en la cama, se durmió profundamente. Draco en cambio parecía conservar todas sus energías.

— ¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo? —preguntó a Harry— Cuando vas a mi casa no te molesta dormir en mi habitación.

Harry, con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño y terminando de organizar su baúl, dijo:

—No es eso, Draco. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte ver que Blaise tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros a elegir cama.

—No te estoy hablando de eso, Harry. Desde mucho antes no querías quedar conmigo en una habitación.

Draco tenía un pequeño puchero y miraba con fijeza su baúl ya organizado. A Harry se le hizo muy tierno ese gesto, así que se acercó a la cama del rubio y le abrazó.

—Eso no es cierto, Draco. Sólo era una broma.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí —dijo Harry bostezando nuevamente—. Buenas noches, Draco. Mañana tenemos que despertar temprano para bajar a desayunar sin prisas.

—Está bien —Draco sonrió y se cubrió la boca para bostezar—. Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry asintió y se metió bajo sus mantas en medio de movimientos adormilados. Pero a último momento, un beso en su mejilla por parte de Draco, casi le hace saltar de la cama.

—Se te olvidaba el beso. —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry sonrió y su último esfuerzo esa noche, fue para levantarse un poco y besar la mejilla de Draco y luego caer inmediatamente dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

* * *

_"Hola mamá y papá. Como prometí, estoy escribiendo desde temprano en mi primer día en Hogwarts._

_La ceremonia de Selección estuvo muy bien, y espero no decepcionar a papá con esto, pero... soy un Slytherin ahora. En realidad, la charla que tuve con el Sombrero fue muy extraña, pero estoy contento pues en Slytherin ya tengo varios amigos. Draco insistió mucho en que compartiéramos habitación así que todo irá muy bien._

_El profesor Ryddle y el profesor Snape son amables y la profesora McGonagall me elogió ante todos porque me ofrecí a compartir la habitación con Blaise Zabini. Draco y yo discutimos por las camas, pero todo se solucionó. Aunque hoy, Hedwig se ha peleado con Eros y Draco ahora mismo no me habla pues Hedwig es mucho más grande y lastimó un poco a Eros. En su defensa, puedo decir que Eros la estaba molestando, pues ambos llegaron por la ventana de la habitación a esperar por las cartas para llevar y Eros le picoteó en el pecho porque Hedwig llegó primero._

_Hoy tenemos pociones a primera hora y supongo que tengo que compartir mesa con Blaise, pues Draco está molesto. Blaise es un buen amigo y se ha puesto de mi parte pues vio todo lo que pasó, así que ahora saldremos juntos a desayunar._

_No tengo nada más para contar, así que saluden a Remus y Sirius de mi parte. No hagan caso a las quejas que pueda dar la señora Malfoy sobre mí, ya saben que Draco es un tonto._

_Se me olvidaba escribir que anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño... Es como si algunos recuerdos vinieran a mi mente mientras dormía, algunos recuerdos de años atrás, al parecer, pues yo estaba más pequeño y mamá tenía el cabello más largo._

_Adiós, los quiero. _

_PD: Mamá, quisiera más pastelitos para mañana, para que Draco vea que no compartiré con él._

_Harry P."_

Soplando un poco la tinta, Harry volvió a leer su carta y la dobló para acomodarla en la pata extendida de Hedwig. Cuando ella ya iba a partir, Blaise se acercó a él corriendo.

—Harry, deja que Hedwig lleve mi carta también, por favor. Mi lechuza está todavía en el centro de Trasladores de Italia y mamá dice que tardarán unos días en dejarla partir para acá.

— ¿Y dónde vives tú? ¿Hedwig sabrá llegar?

— ¡Pues claro, Harry! Ellas siempre saben... y luego te diré donde vivo. Ya verás que Hedwig no tendrá problema en llevar la carta.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sostuvo a Hedwig para que Blaise le anudara su carta en la pata, luego la lechuza partió y se perdió en el cielo nublado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Draco salió de allí con el uniforme puesto y debidamente organizado. Su pelo lleno de gomina estaba peinado hacia atrás.

—Draco, ya es tarde. Debemos apurarnos para ir a desayunar. —dijo Blaise, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Draco levantó el mentón y asintió. Se acercó a su cama y alcanzó su maletín negro para luego dirigirse a la entrada sin mirar a nadie. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y buscó su propio maletín para salir. Blaise le siguió.

— ¿Seguirás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Harry, alcanzando a Draco en las escaleras que subían a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Draco no respondió y Blaise bufó.

—Eres un tonto, Draco —dijo el moreno—. Eros fue quien lastimó a Hedwig, tú también lo viste.

—Harry debería disculparse. —dijo Draco.

—Pues no lo haré —terció Harry ofendido—. Tú debes disculparte conmigo y con Hedwig.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Pansy, sobresaltándolos con su voz alegre y alta— ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, Pansy. —sonrió Blaise educadamente, haciendo sonrojar a la niña. Pero cualquier intento de acercamiento entre ellos, fue interrumpido por un enojado Harry, quien se interpuso y sujetó a Pansy por el brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —preguntó Pansy, tratando de ir a su paso.

—Nada. Blaise, ven con nosotros.

— ¡No me pueden dejar solo! —exclamó Draco tras ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tú te lo buscaste. —Blaise sonrió burlón.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron fuera de las mazmorras, se encontraron con que Hermione y Ron les esperaban allí. Harry sonrió genuinamente y se sintió mejor.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Hermione—. Pensé que nunca subirían, ¡vamos! Se nos hace tarde. Debemos desayunar temprano para poder comer bien e ir a clases sin prisas.

Ron bostezó y Hermione sonrió.

—Tuve que ir a la torre Gryffindor a despertarlo. Bueno, en realidad no pude entrar. Tuve que decirle a un chico de quinto para que fuera a despertarlo por mí.

—Es muy injusto. —se quejó Ron.

Blaise carraspeó un poco y antes de que Harry hablara para presentarlo, Pansy se le adelantó.

—Hermione, Ron, él es un nuevo amigo. Llegó ayer muy tarde y fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Es Blaise Zabini. —Blaise se adelantó y Hermione tendió su mano, siendo besada en el dorso al igual que Pansy la noche anterior.

—Hola, soy Blaise. —saludó. Hermione tartamudeó algo y compartió una risita con Pansy mientras Ron y Blaise se estrechaban las manos al tiempo que se preguntaban cuál era su equipo favorito de Quidditch.

Rápidamente los cuatro se adelantaron e iniciaron una nueva charla sobre las primeras clases de ese día. Draco y Harry se quedaron atrás.

—Harry... —empezó Draco.

Harry no respondió y vio con envidia cómo Blaise, a pesar de cargar con su maletín, llevaba de cada brazo a Hermione y Pansy. Ron iba junto a la castaña riendo fuertemente.

—Harry.

— ¿Qué?

Draco pareció herido.

—No quiero pelear contigo. Yo sé que Eros fue muy malo con tu lechuza. Lo siento-

—Ajá.

—Harry, no seas así. ¡Te estoy pidiendo disculpas! —insistió Draco, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Y ya te disculpé. —dijo Harry sin mirarle.

—Pero sigues enojado. —terció Draco.

—No.

—Que sí. Te conozco y estás enojado... Harry, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer. Y también que me disculparé con Hedwig y haré que Eros le pida disculpas también.

Harry rio.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Cómo piden disculpas las lechuzas?

Draco pareció pensarlo seriamente. Harry dejó su enojo a un lado y se permitió sonreírle levemente, recibiendo a cambio una amplia y brillante sonrisa. Los dos chicos olvidaron todo y se abrazaron, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del contrario, mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor.

—Yo creo que Eros puede darle un beso con su pico. Eso puede solucionarlo. —argumentó Draco.

—No lo creo. —dijo Harry riendo.

—Yo creo que sí. Todo se soluciona con besos. Mamá y papá lo hacen.

—Mamá y papá también. —reflexionó Harry.

—Así que yo también puedo besarte para que me disculpes.

—Los besos son por la noche, cuando ya vayamos a dormir. Así hacen mis papás. —dijo Harry, esquivando en medio de risas los labios fruncidos de Draco.

—Papá besa mucho a mamá. Mucho más después de que ella se arreglara el cabello.

—Eso es porque lo tiene hechizado. Como mamá. —dijo Harry entrando detrás de sus amigos por las puertas del Gran Comedor. No se separó de Draco hasta que estuvieron sentados y devorando las deliciosas salchichas del desayuno.

* * *

Luego de una pesada clase de pociones (según Harry, pues Snape hizo muchas preguntas y criticó duramente su poción), Harry y Draco estaban juntos en un pupitre, esperando a que el profesor Ryddle terminara de hablar con un furioso Filch, quien decía que unos estudiantes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff estuvieron correteando por el pasillo, haciendo que los retratos se agitaran y empezaran a armar escándalo.

—Argus, amigo mío... —dijo el profesor— Debes ir a informarle de esto a Minerva y a Pomona. Yo ni siquiera soy encargado de Slytherin.

—Se lo digo a usted, profesor, porque confío en que haga algo —gruñó el conserje—. Algo así como... bueno, usted se acuerda de esos castigos de antaño que se me permitía infringir. —a Filch le brillaron los ojos y Ryddle se estremeció visiblemente.

—No me hables de eso. En realidad, no sé cómo salí vivo de esa habitación —Ryddle rio—. Imagínate, yo, un niño de doce años en ese entonces, sufriendo tal castigo. Es inconcebible que ahora se haga eso con los estudiantes, además, tienes que tener en cuenta que tenemos a Albus como director —Filch quiso decir algo más, pero el profesor ondeó su mano despectivamente—. Sinceramente, Argus, ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado. Cuando tengas alguna queja, y quieras decírmela, que sea sobre alguien de mi casa. Aunque te aconsejaría que fueras con Severus primero.

Y sin despedirse, Ryddle cerró la puerta en las narices de Filch y dio vuelta para sonreír a su clase.

—Perdonen la interrupción, chicos —el profesor caminó grácilmente hasta quedar al frente de la clase—. Ahora sí, vamos a empezar como se debe. Soy Tom Ryddle, su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —hizo un movimiento con su varita y un extenso texto apareció en la pizarra.

«Pueden llamarme profesor Tom, o simplemente Tom. Aunque si me ven de mal humor, me pueden llamar Distinguido Profesor Ryddle. —él sonrió y toda la clase soltó risitas. Pansy, con Blaise a su lado, se cubrió la boca. El italiano hizo muecas en dirección a Harry y Draco.

«Albus, como con cualquier profesor, me entregó una guía de temas para que podamos estudiar en todo el año. Pero ustedes no creerán que me quedaré con esa guía solamente, ¿no? —hizo una pausa— Así que yo mismo he diseñado una guía para que todos ustedes, puedan aprender sobre más cosas que alguien de primer año aprendería con cualquier otro profesor. Conmigo, la teoría y la práctica van de la mano, pero también formaré un club de duelo para cada-

El discurso del profesor fue interrumpido por los aplausos entusiastas de todos los Gryffindor. Ellos estaban al otro extremo de los Slytherin y muchos de ellos no habían dejado de cuchichear y comer ranas de chocolates en toda la clase.

Luego de un rato de más palabras por parte del profesor y de algunas instrucciones en la pizarra para la primera clase, Tom hizo un movimiento con su mano y las ranas de chocolate de muchos alumnos volaron a su mano.

—Merlín... es muy temprano para comer ranas de chocolate. —dijo con simpleza, sin prestar atención a las quejas de algunos.

* * *

—Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —pidió Blaise cuando ya era hora de ir a la cama. Draco aún estaba haciendo su tarea de Transformaciones y Harry, rindiéndose a escribir más, había estado rebuscando en su cajita de grageas para separar las asquerosas de las deliciosas.

—Claro, dime. —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante una gragea con sabor a moco.

—Pero tiene que ser a solas. Me refiero a tú y yo.

Draco levantó la vista.

—Puedes hablar con Harry aquí. Si hablamos entre los tres, nadie más escuchará.

—Es que tú no puedes saberlo. —dijo Blaise.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es privado.

—Podemos ir a la habitación entonces. —Harry escupió en su mano una gragea con sabor a jabón.

Draco asintió y se puso de pie, pero Blaise se cruzó de brazos.

—Draco, necesito contarle algo a Harry. Cuando necesite contarte algo a ti, entonces haré que Harry no nos escuche.

—Pero yo también quiero saber. —dijo Draco mirando a Harry.

Harry decidió guardar silencio y pidió silenciosamente que se evitara otra tonta discusión entre los chicos.

Al ver que Harry no iba a interceder por él, Draco volvió a sentarse y no dijo más. Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad y se llevó a Harry de allí.

* * *

—Ya sabes que vengo de Italia, ¿no? —dijo Blaise, recién entraron a la habitación. Harry asintió— Bueno, mamá había dicho que yo iba a estudiar en Beauxbatons pero todo se arruinó por papá. Papá es un mal hombre y nos trató mal, muy mal en este año. Una vez descubrí que él quería obligar a mamá a hacer algo que ella no quería. Así que yo quise apartar a mamá, pero él... él me golpeó. —Harry se sentó a un lado de Blaise y se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decirle.

«Mamá se enfrentó a él —continuó—. Todo fue muy horrible, pues nadie quiere ver a sus papás peleando con hechizos. Luego ella se Apareció conmigo en otra parte y se contactó con otras personas diciendo algo sobre comenzar de nuevo aquí, en Inglaterra. Ella dice que está haciendo algo en el Ministerio Italiano para que papá nos dé todo y que se separe de mamá. Yo no entiendo mucho, pero por ahora tengo que esperar a que todo eso acabe, para tener de nuevo mis juguetes y mi ropa. Tengo muchos juguetes, Harry. Y cuando hui de casa con mamá, no pude traer nada.

—Lo siento. —dijo Harry en voz baja. No se imaginaba estar sin juguetes. Antes de ir a Hogwarts, había descubierto en un baúl de su habitación en Godric's Hallows, muchos juguetes mágicos y muggles. Allí al colegio había llevado consigo unos pocos de ellos, aunque hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de siquiera verlos.

—Bueno... mamá ahora está viviendo en tu casa —dijo Blaise, mirando atentamente a Harry—. Ella dice que conoció a tu madre en un viaje y que son amigas. Así que tu madre permitió que ella se quedara allí, y yo también, cuando lleguen las vacaciones. Todo es mientras mamá soluciona las cosas del Ministerio.

Harry tenía la boca abierta. Nunca imaginó que eso podría pasar, y menos a Blaise. Y peor aún, que Blaise y su madre vivieran en la casa de Harry. Lily no le había dicho nada.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó Blaise ante el silencio de Harry.

Harry parpadeó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza

— ¡Para nada! De verdad que no.

— ¡Genial! —Blaise sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a Harry— Entonces en vacaciones podremos jugar por más tiempo. Mamá dice que tu papá tiene un mini campo de Quidditch en su jardín, así que también podremos montar en nuestras escobas. Mamá me ha comprado una hace poco.

Harry asintió vigorosamente.

—Claro, también podremos jugar al fútbol.

Blaise levantó las cejas con confusión y Harry se dio cuenta que otro recuerdo había acudido a su mente, como había pasado en el transcurso del día.

Un verano en que James y Sirius -bajo las indicaciones de Lily-, pateaban un balón y corrían por todo el jardín, intentando pasarlo por un lado de las piernas de Remus. Harry observaba todo en medio de risas hasta que su turno llegaba y Remus se movía para que él pudiera hacer un gol.

—Es un juego muggle. —explicó Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos. Dándose cuenta repentinamente que, de alguna manera, su vida ahora se estaba afectando por recuerdos de la que ahora era su vida y no de... _Oh, Merlín._ Era complicado hasta intentar pensarlo y aclararlo.

—Está bien. Entonces jugaremos _fulbot_. —dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Harry volvió a la realidad y rio.

—Fútbol. —corrigió.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y le golpeó con una almohada que encontró a su lado. Harry alcanzó otra y le golpeó de vuelta.

Rato después, Draco entró en la habitación y encontró a Harry y a Blaise corriendo por toda la habitación e intentando golpearse uno a otro con las almohadas.

— ¿Han venido a jugar sin mí? —dijo Draco, en tono dolido.

Harry dejó de perseguir a Blaise y corrió hacia Draco, halando de él hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Ahora podemos jugar los tres.

Draco sonrió por fin y haciéndose de otra almohada, empezó a perseguir a sus dos amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

* * *

_Hola mamá y papá._

_Hoy tendremos nuestra primera clase de vuelo y estoy muy emocionado. Draco también lo está, pero Blaise no; él prefiere el Club de Duelo que el profesor Tom quiere formar con los estudiantes de primer y segundo año._

_Mamá, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que la madre de Blaise está viviendo en nuestra casa? No tengo problema con ello, de verdad, pero pudiste decirme. Blaise me ha dicho esta mañana que yo soy su hermanito inglés y me ha abrazado muy fuerte. A Draco no le gustó, pero Blaise no le hace caso, y dice que tiene todo el derecho a abrazarme ya que soy su hermano. ¿Eres tan amiga de la madre de Blaise como para que él se crea eso? En realidad, tampoco me molesta que Blaise me llame así, es sólo que Draco se enoja muy fácil._

_Papá, el profesor Tom te envía saludos y dice que si puedes mandarle una foto mágica con tu nuevo uniforme de Auror. ¿Tienes nuevo uniforme en tu trabajo? ¿Y por qué me dijo él que mamá no se podía dar cuenta de que te está pidiendo fotos? También me dijo que no le importaría una foto de Remus._

_Snape dice que soy malísimo en pociones gracias a ti, papá, pero que él puede hacer algo por mí para que mejore en ello. También se lo ha dicho a Blaise y Draco accedió a enseñarnos algunas cosas, para que tengamos más tiempo disponible para jugar al Snap Explosivo._

_Anoche he tenido más de esos recuerdos. Los he sentido mucho más fuerte, no sé si me entienden... es como si sí los hubiera vivido. Por ejemplo, anoche recordé que fui al Londres Muggle con mamá, Draco y la señora Malfoy a un parque de diversiones. Draco se vomitó en mi ropa porque el carrusel iba muy rápido. Fue asqueroso._

_Quisiera que ustedes estuvieran acá para explicarles algo muy raro... es sobre que estoy confundiendo las cosas que recuerdo y que pasaron en mi vida anterior. Es muy confuso, y me duele la cabeza._

_Debo irme, Draco está gritando que vamos tarde y Blaise ya ha salido de la habitación._

_Los quiero._

_Harry P. "_

Harry selló la carta y se la entregó apresuradamente a Hedwig para que la llevara a destino. Luego, poniéndose los zapatos, fue tras Draco para la clase de vuelo con Madame Hooch.

* * *

— ¡Profesor Ryddle, es mi clase! Le agradecería que se abstuviera de dar indicaciones.

Tom frunció el ceño y todas las niñas miraron mal a la profesora de vuelo.

— ¿Por qué siento que no me tienes en estima, Rolanda? Ya te he dicho que me llames Tom, y sólo quiero estar un rato aquí con los niños. No tengo clases ahora y soy un aficionado al Quidditch.

—Pero no estamos jugando al Quidditch, Tom. Sólo estamos aprendiendo a volar en escoba.

—Casi lo mismo, ¿no? —dijo Tom cantarinamente— Chicos, ¿no les gustaría jugar a un mini partido luego de aprender a volar correctamente en escoba? —y mirando a Hooch dijo: — Claro, sólo los que puedan volar bien. Los que no, pueden esperar a aprender y así unirse a nosotros en otra ocasión. Claro que yo puedo enseñarles los fines de semana. Fui el mejor cazador en el equipo de Slytherin cuando fui estudiante.

Pansy y Daphne suspiraron y Blaise frunció el ceño.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —dijo la profesora— ¡Dumbledore no lo permitiría! Soy yo la única autorizada para las clases y juegos en escoba.

—Rolanda, puedes darme un poco de crédito al menos. Sabes que soy uno de los mejores en escoba. ¡Albus no dirá nada!

Harry en verdad estaba impaciente. Mientras ambos profesores discutían, él y Draco habían estado apostando ranas de chocolate al que más alto volara en la escoba, sin que ninguno de los adultos se diera cuenta. Al juego, se sumó Ron, Seamus, Blaise, Dean y Theodore. Greg y Vincent no podían siquiera hacer que la escoba se levantara del suelo.

—Sé tus capacidades, Tom —dijo Hooch, con voz comedida—. Pero ellos son niños de once años, no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Siempre podemos poner un hechizo de protección para que ellos no se golpeen al caer. Claro que ninguno caerá, ¿eh? —dijo, mirando a los Slytherin y Gryffindor de primer año— Estarán conmigo, y, además, todos son muy buenos. ¿Te he contado, Rolanda, cómo llevé a mi equipo a la gloria en dos años consecutivos?

—Mi padre lo hizo en tres. —dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo. Ron rio y Blaise silbó con asombro. En cambio, Draco le frunció el ceño, al igual que Tom.

—Eso, señor Potter, pasó porque su padre utilizaba unos métodos poco... confiables —Harry abrió la boca para defender a su padre, pero el profesor continuó: —. Y, además, si Gryffindor ganaba, era sólo porque él atrapaba la Snitch... lo cual da una cantidad considerable de puntos. En cambio, mi equipo, con cazadores como el señor Black y mi persona, un Buscador formidable como el señor Malfoy y unos golpeadores como el señor Nott y Avery... ah, y el guardián, el señor Lestrange. Éramos un buen equipo, sí... —terminó, con tono pensativo.

Hooch puso los ojos en blanco e hizo sonar su silbato.

—Tenemos poco tiempo, niños. Les enseñaré lo básico y los que pasen la prueba... podrán volar con el profesor Tom.

Los niños gritaron y saltaron y poco faltó para que Tom hiciera lo mismo.

—Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos, Rolanda. Tú te encargarás de vigilar el partido y-

—Sí, sí, sí. —dijo ella suspirando y mirando con cansancio al profesor para luego proceder a empezar la clase.

* * *

— ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡No debiste cruzarte en su camino!

— ¡Se supone que debía hacerlo si es que quería ganar!

Draco y Ron llevaban discutiendo buen rato sobre el partido de Quidditch que habían jugado en la clase de vuelo en la mañana.

Como resultado final, los estudiantes de Gryffindor ganaron; dejando a Ron como un buen candidato a Cazador y a Dean como un buen Buscador para ser su primera vez. Ah, y también a un Harry un poco golpeado y a un Draco muy enojado.

El profesor Tom había reído divertido al ver caer a cualquier niño, haciendo crispar los nervios de la profesora Hooch. Pero cuando fue el turno de Harry de caer, todo estuvo lleno de gritos y chillidos, y el profesor de DCAO había demostrado qué tan rápido podía ser en la escoba al caer en picado, para poder evitar que Harry diera contra un árbol.

Ron se había atravesado en la trayectoria de Harry, impidiéndole alcanzar la Snitch. Dean aprovechó el movimiento, y ganó la pelota dorada otorgando el triunfo a los leones, quienes, por celebrar, por poco no se dieron cuenta de que Harry caía como muñeco de trapo.

— ¿Qué tal que Harry hubiera muerto? —preguntó Draco, mirando a Ron con enojo— Oh, Weasley. Estoy seguro de que yo mismo acabaría contigo.

Harry de verdad temía que Draco hiciera algo de lo que después se tuviera que arrepentir.

—No seas exagerado, Draco. El profesor pudo atraparle a tiempo, Harry está bien. —se excusó Ron.

— ¿Y qué tal que no hubiera pasado así? —exigió Draco cruzando los brazos— Además, no llegó tan a tiempo, si es que tiene golpes en los brazos.

—Ya te dije, Draco, que fue Millie la que me golpeó con el bate sin querer. En realidad, no me pasó nada en la caída. —dijo Harry.

—Pues, de todas maneras, _Weasley_ tiene que disculparse.

— ¡Ya lo hice! —Ron levantó los brazos con impotencia— Y no me digas Weasley. Somos amigos, Draco, ¡no creerás que lo hice con intención! —Draco giró la cabeza para no mirarle y esperó pacientemente— Está bien... —Ron suspiró después de un rato, y miró a Harry— Harry, otra vez, lamento lo que pasó. No quise hacerte caer, colega.

—Lo sé, Ron —Harry sonrió tranquilizador—. No te preocupes. Es mejor que vayas a la torre Gryffindor de una vez. Filch te atrapará sino lo haces.

Ron asintió y se puso de pie para salir de las mazmorras.

—No le cuentes a Hermione lo que pasó, ¿sí? Se pondrá furiosa.

—No se lo contaré. —prometió Harry.

—Pues yo sí. —dijo Draco. Ron le hizo una mueca y despidiéndose, salió de allí.

—Vamos a dormir, Draco —dijo Harry, llamando la atención del rubio—. Estoy muy cansado.

Draco le dio otra breve mirada al brazo de Harry y asintió. En realidad, Harry no estaba tan mal; sí, le dolía un poco, pero Pomfrey había curado cualquier golpe y le había dado un líquido viscoso para disminuir la hinchazón.

Ya en la habitación -Blaise estaba profundamente dormido-, Harry y Draco se prepararon para ir a dormir.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? —preguntó Draco en voz baja con el pijama puesto y una almohada bajo el brazo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Harry le miró con curiosidad.

—Quiero cuidarte esta noche.

—Draco, estoy bien, de verdad —Harry sonrió—. No me pasó nada.

— ¡Pero yo te vi caer! —Draco exclamó— Estoy preocupado.

—Estaré bien, pero si quieres, puedes venir —Harry bostezó y se encogió de hombros. Draco sonrió y se lanzó a la cama de Harry haciendo mucho ruido—. ¡Despertarás a Blaise!

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Draco, yo-

— ¿Lo quieres más a él? —interrumpió Draco.

Harry suspiró y se acomodó en su cama, dándole la espalda a Draco.

—Es mi amigo, y tú eres mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Y entonces? —la voz de Draco, aunque demandante, también estaba teñida por el sueño.

—Pues es obvio que te quiero más a ti. —respondió Harry.

—Pero él dijo esta mañana que quería ser tu hermano.

—Bueno, entonces le querré como a un hermano.

— ¿Y a mí?

Harry giró en su lugar y enfrentó a Draco.

Al parecer muchas cosas respecto al Draco Malfoy de antes, ya no eran problema para Harry, pues simplemente Harry ya no las recordaba, y si lo hacía, no lo asociaba con algo malo o significativo.

Ese día había sido muy intenso para Harry, pues además del accidente con Ron, otro de esos recuerdos había atacado su mente y le había desconcentrado. Uno donde él y Draco volaban muy alto en unas escobas distintas, siendo supervisados por Lucius Malfoy. Allí, ellos reían y gritaban como sólo dos grandes amigos podían hacerlo.

Draco... Draco era su amigo de siempre. Y con un poco de esfuerzo, Harry estaba comprendiendo que, de alguna manera, Mopsus había hecho algo más con el tiempo, pues lo demás, excepto esta nueva vida, estaba yéndose a retazos de su conciencia.

Y era bueno, Lily se lo había dicho por carta esa misma tarde, pues ella quería al Harry de siempre. También había escrito que no le gustaba verlo lleno de experiencias turbias y extrañas de otra vida. Y Harry estaba de acuerdo; él sólo era un niño de once años. Era momento de hacer nuevos amigos, retener a los de siempre y disfrutar su estadía en Hogwarts.

Como debía ser.

—Harry, me estás mirando mucho. —dijo Draco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Sí —Draco pasó las manos por su propio pelo para luego acercarse más a Harry en la pequeña cama—. Entonces, ¿me quieres más a mí, o a Blaise?

Harry se cubrió la boca para bostezar nuevamente e intentó enfocar la vista. Sin sus gafas, tenía que entrecerrar un poco los ojos para poder apreciar más a Draco.

—Tú eres Draco. Eres especial para mí.

Y eso fue suficiente para la curiosidad de Draco. Este sonrió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Harry, y luego se acomodó, cubriéndose más con las mantas. Harry le devolvió el gesto y sonrió, para luego caer finalmente dormido.

A media noche, los dos fueron despertados por el llanto de Blaise; al parecer, tenía pesadillas. Con una mirada compartida, Draco y Harry accedieron a que Blaise durmiera con ellos, claro está, juntando las camas de Harry y Draco para que hubiera más espacio.

Amaneció, y Draco y Harry abrazaban al cada vez menos tembloroso cuerpo de Blaise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

* * *

Después de un mes de intervenciones y reuniones con los padres de familia de los estudiantes de primer año, por fin se pudo llegar a un acuerdo. Tom Ryddle había logrado lo que se había propuesto desde su primer día en Hogwarts como profesor; hacer un mini Torneo de Quidditch con los de primer año cada trimestre.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, recibieron con aplausos al nuevo equipo de Quidditch conformado por Harry, Draco, Blaise, Millie, Daphne, Theo y Greg. Tom sonreía orgulloso e incluso Snape les miraba con aprobación mientras sostenía varios banderines verdes con una serpiente que a medida que se arrastraba, formaba la palabra "Slytherin".

—Hoy es el gran día, y espero que empecemos muy bien, chicos —dijo Tom levantando la voz—. Debemos ganarle a Hufflepuff para acumular la mayor parte de puntos posibles y hacernos con el título y la Copa.

Y ya que el profesor de DCAO había sugerido hacer un torneo de Quidditch para sumar más puntos para la Copa de las Casas, McGonagall y Sprout sugirieron también que deberían hacer un torneo de competencias mágicas, donde todos los niños deberían demostrar sus habilidades con cada asignatura que se les impartía.

Así que sorteando las materias; Transformaciones, Encantamientos, DCAO y Pociones habían sido las elegidas para competir.

Harry llevaba la delantera con DCAO y Draco con Pociones, haciendo que Slytherin fuese delante de todos por unos buenos puntos, pero a Ravenclaw le faltaba poco por sobrepasarlos, así que una victoria en el partido de esa mañana podría facilitar las cosas para Slytherin.

—Señorita Vance, es momento de que entregue las escobas a nuestros jugadores —dijo Tom, reposando su mano en el hombro de Snape—. Me he encargado yo mismo de que todo el equipamiento para nuestro equipo sea el de la más alta calidad. No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Minerva y Filius, ¿te imaginas, Severus? Se darán por vencidos apenas nos vean en el campo.

—No es momento para pensar en qué van a decir los demás —Snape sacó su varita y moviéndola en círculos, empezó a distribuir los banderines entre todos los Slytherin—. Seremos los mejores, eso ya se sabe. Así que no debemos dar de qué hablar, más que para elogios por nuestras habilidades como Casa, ¿entendido?

Todos asistieron y Lydia Vance, la prefecta de séptimo, se adelantó con siete hermosas y lustrosas escobas. Las Nimbus 2000.

—Muy bien —Tom se acercó a la chica e hizo aparecer un pergamino—. Millicent Bulstrode y Gregory Goyle, nuestros Golpeadores —Millie y Greg casi corrieron por sus escobas. Tom estrechó la mano de Greg y besó la mejilla de Millie. Snape bufó ante el gesto—. Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengass, nuestros Cazadores —Draco sonrió con presunción y caminó con elegancia. Estrechó la mano del profesor, al igual que Theo, y volvió a su lugar. Daphne recibió encantada su respectivo beso—. Blaise Zabini, nuestro Guardián y Harry Potter nuestro Buscador.

Harry y Blaise sonrieron y se acercaron al profesor para recibir sus escobas. Todos aplaudieron de nuevo y se aprestaron a salir hacia el campo de Quidditch.

* * *

— ¡Harry!

Harry giró la cabeza rápidamente. Lily y James estaban cerca a los vestidores junto a Remus y Sirius.

— ¡Hola! —Harry corrió hacia ellos, siendo recibido al instante por un apretado abrazo de su madre.

— ¡Mi niño! ¡Qué grande estás y qué guapo! Oh... te luce tan bien ese uniforme, ¿lo ves, James? ¡Te lo dije!

James sonrió y se inclinó para abrazar a su hijo, siendo seguido por Sirius y Remus.

—Te ves muy bien, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Remus.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Ustedes van a quedarse a ver? ¡No sabíamos que venían!

Lily saltó emocionada al igual que Harry.

—Tampoco lo sabíamos hasta ayer —dijo Sirius—. Pero aquí estamos, y aunque estés en Slytherin, quiero que les des una patada en el trasero a los Hufflepuff.

— ¡Sirius! —amonestaron Remus y Lily al tiempo.

En ese momento, Blaise apareció allí, llevando de la mano a una mujer -al parecer su madre- muy hermosa.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Blaise— Ella es mi mamá, ¡mírala! Te dije que es hermosa.

— ¡Oh, qué niño más lindo! —Lily tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Lo sé —dijo la mujer con voz lenta y suave. Mirando a Harry, sonrió encantadoramente—. Hola, Harry. Soy Adrianne, mucho gusto. No voy a entretenerte mucho así que más tarde podemos hablar más, ¿te parece? —Harry tartamudeó un poco y Adrianne sonrió más, pellizcándole las mejillas con fuerza—. Tu hijo es precioso, Lily.

James llevó aparte a Harry mientras las mujeres conversaban amenamente y Blaise se convertía en el nuevo centro de atención.

—Harry, —dijo James— quiero que demuestres lo buen buscador que eres y que ganes este partido, porque si tengo que serte sincero, no tengo fe en los demás.

—Draco es muy bueno, papá —defendió Harry—. En los entrenamientos es capaz de marcar muchos puntos con la Quaffle.

Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada, y lo vio junto a sus padres; Narcissa le besaba por toda la cara y Lucius ignoraba casi olímpicamente las sonrisas coquetas de Tom.

—Pues espero que la presunción no le entretenga demasiado en el partido. Si es igual a Malfoy, no creo que pueda hacer mucho. —dijo James mirando atentamente el intercambio entre los Malfoy.

—No hagas caso, Harry. Lucius era un excelente buscador. —defendió Lily desde su sitio. James y Sirius bufaron.

* * *

— ¡Es una falta! ¡Reed ha golpeado a Bulstrode sin motivo! —gritó Lee Jordan, el comentarista del partido— ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Bulstrode se ha devuelto para darle una patada en el trasero!

— ¡Jordan! —amonestó McGonagall.

—Lo siento, profesora. Ahora Nott va a la caza de la Quaffle que está en manos de Bones, ¡uff! ¡Qué buen golpe se ha llevado Malfoy! Fletchey le ha golpeado para ayudar a Bones a pasar libremente con la Quaffle, pero al parecer... ¡Por las bolas de Merlín! ¡Oye Nott! ¡Bones es una mujer, no puedes golpearle así!

— ¡Jordan! ¡Ya le dije que no se exprese de esa manera!

—Lo siento... Malfoy ha logrado recuperar la Quaffle y Fletchey está cayendo en picada. Potter y Larousse aún esperan por la Snitch y Malfoy está pasando libremente para anotar puntos nuevamente para Slytherin con la ayuda de Greengass, quien está entreteniendo a otro Hufflepuff.

Las tribunas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin gritaban enloquecidas ondeando sus banderines vigorosamente. Gryffindor animaba a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw a Slytherin, haciendo que el campo se llenará de gritos y cantos para apoyar a los jugadores.

— ¡Hogwarts, atención! Ha aparecido la Snitch y Potter va tras ella con una velocidad alarmante. Larousse ha perdido ventaja y tiene que esforzarse para alcanzar a Potter... ¡Sigue subiendo la puntuación para Slytherin! ¡Malfoy ha anotado otro tanto! Slytherin va ganando por ochenta puntos contra los sesenta de Hufflepuff. Bones y Macmillan deberán esforzarse por anotar más goles, o debo decir, Smith tendrá que esforzarse en no dejar pasar más Quaffles. ¡Eh, Smith! ¡Se supone que el guardián debe evitar que le anoten goles!

— ¡Señor Jordan!

—La Snitch está moviéndose como loca. Potter y Larousse van detrás de ella y... la Snitch ha cambiado el rumbo inesperadamente, y Potter va a... ¡Oh, Merlín! Él hizo... ¡Hizo el amago de Wronsky! Y tiene la Snitch en sus manos, señores. ¡Slytherin es el ganador de este partido! ¡Gana con 230 puntos!

Los gritos ensordecedores se dejaron escuchar y Harry levantó la Snitch en su puño con felicidad. Todo el equipo de Slytherin se le abalanzó con ferocidad y celebraron su primera victoria.

* * *

Harry salió de los vestidores junto con Draco y Blaise.

— ¡Harry! —Lily venía corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos, seguida de James y Sirius. Ambos hombres llevaban pintura verde y plateada en la cara y Harry sonrió con diversión— Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi amor. —dijo Lily llorando, mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

—Eres el mejor —alabó James despeinándole la cabeza y sonriéndole ampliamente—. ¡Yo sabía que la atraparías!

A Harry le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Se sentía tan feliz... Slytherin ahora tenía muchas oportunidades de ganar la Copa. Ser parte de ese logro, le hacía sentir infinitamente bien.

Sus padres se alejaron un poco, y fue el turno de Sirius y Remus de abrazarle y felicitarle. Por encima de sus hombros, Harry vio cómo Draco era levantado en brazos por Lucius, y a Narcissa pasándose un pañuelo por la cara. Blaise y su madre estaban hablando a gritos -al parecer en italiano- mientras se abrazaban.

Snape y Tom venían hacia ellos. Tom sonreía a más no poder y traía en sus manos un pequeño trofeo en forma de escoba dorada. Todos los allí presentes volvieron a celebrar entre aplausos y gritos.

Lily se aferró a su esposo, fulminando con la mirada a Tom, mientras este se acercaba a Remus con confianza y Sirius apretaba los dientes. Adrianne hablaba con los Malfoy y Pansy se acercaba corriendo a Blaise para abrazarlo.

Harry estaba muy feliz... se sentía completo. Draco le sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Felicitaciones, Harry.

—Felicitaciones, Draco.

Mientras el resto de Hogwarts celebraba o se lamentaba, Draco se llenaba de valor y besaba rápidamente los labios de Harry dejando al azabache descolocado.

Con una pregunta en los labios, Harry veía cómo Draco se alejaba con las mejillas muy sonrojadas para reunirse con Blaise y Pansy.

—Es mi forma de felicitarte —dijo el rubio más tarde, cuando Harry le comentó sobre ello—. Tú dijiste que yo era especial para ti. Tú también lo eres para mí, así que esa es mi manera especial de felicitarte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

* * *

_Harry y Lily estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de los Dursley, esperando a que tía Petunia quisiera abrirles y les dejara pasar._

_Era Navidad y Lily quería saludar a su hermana y desearle felices fiestas. También era hora de que conociera a su hijo; Harry tenía nueve años y Petunia Dursley jamás se había preocupado por saber algo de él._

_—Mamá, tengo mucho frío. —dijo Harry, castañeando sus dientes a pesar de llevar un abrigo azul y un gorro que casi le cubría los ojos._

_—Sólo aguanta un poco más, Harry —dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa—. Petunia nos abrirá y podremos tomar algo caliente en su casa._

_Harry se abrazó a las piernas de su madre tratando de encontrar más calor. Su papá le había dicho que debía ser un caballero y acceder a los deseos de su madre. También le había dicho que, aunque era muy probable que tía Petunia no les abriera, él debía ser paciente y esperar a que su mamá desistiera para poder volver a casa._

_Harry sabía que los Dursley no le querían, a él y a sus padres. Pero también sabía que Lily nunca había olvidado a su hermana, y que secretamente esperaba recuperar su relación con ella._

_Esperaron por un tiempo más, pero la puerta no se abrió. La casa no estaba sola; los ruidos que se dejaban escuchar daban cuenta de ello. Lily suspiró y se inclinó para acomodar el gorro a su hijo y prepararse para Aparecerse a casa._

_— ¿No nos quieren porque somos mágicos? —preguntó Harry, mirando los humedecidos ojos verdes de su madre._

_Ella dio una última mirada a su espalda y frunció el ceño._

_—No te preocupes, mi niño. Ellos se lo pierden, ¿eh? Vámonos a casa y cantemos villancicos con tu padre —las lágrimas al fin rodaron y Harry se apresuró a limpiarlas; eso también era ser un caballero, le había dicho su padre. Lily le sonrió y le besó la frente—. No te preocupes por mí, Harry. Al final del día sólo somos nosotros tres. No necesitamos a nadie más._

_Harry le abrazó y sintió el tirón de la Aparición en su estómago._

Tirón que fue relacionado con la falta de aire allí, pues Draco le había saltado encima mientras Harry dormía.

— ¡Harry, despierta! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para irnos!

Harry boqueó en busca de aire mientras Draco salía de su cama y despertaba de la misma forma a Blaise.

—No... tenías porque... despertarme así. —dijo Harry, en medio de un ataque de tos.

Draco le ignoró, y con una reluciente sonrisa, entró corriendo al baño. Blaise tenía el sueño muy pesado al parecer, pues ni siquiera se había inmutado y seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad tenían a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts expectantes y emocionados.

Harry y sus amigos charlaban alegremente en su compartimiento del tren. Ron pasaría vacaciones con su familia en la Madriguera y Hermione iría a Francia con sus padres. Pansy decía que viajaría por todo el mundo y Draco aún no sabía qué planes tenían sus padres. Blaise y Harry se quedarían juntos en casa y visitarían el Londres Muggle para hacer un pequeño paseo navideño.

—Pueden ir a la Madriguera también —ofreció Ron, mientras masticaba una rana de chocolate—. Mamá dice que hay espacio suficiente para muchas personas.

—Yo quisiera ir a la Madriguera también —dijo Hermione—. Seguramente volveremos antes de tiempo y podré ir allí.

Ron sonrió ilusionado y asintió.

— ¡Podremos volar en escoba allí entonces! Harry, tú también puedes venir. Con Blaise, por supuesto. ¡Jugaremos al Quidditch y practicaremos para entrar al equipo oficial!

El año había transcurrido en medio de clases, pruebas y muchos más amigos para Harry.

Slytherin le había ganado la Copa de las Casas a Ravenclaw por unos pocos puntos, pues ambas Casas habían estado muy a la par en el transcurso del año: una en cuanto a Quidditch, DCAO y Pociones y la otra en cuanto a Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Hermione había llorado desconsolada por la derrota de su casa, y por unos días no había querido dirigirles la palabra a sus amigos. Pansy y Ron fueron los últimos en perdonarla por su desplante, pues cada uno la consideraba muy quejumbrosa y desagradecida.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y la cabeza de Greg asomó por ella.

—Chicos, ¿ya saben lo nuevo?

—No —dijo Draco que llevaba buen rato en un extraño silencio—. ¿Por qué no han venido a sentarse con nosotros?

—Lo siento, Draco —dijo Greg con gesto culpable—, estábamos apostando golosinas con otros de Gryffindor en el compartimiento de allá. Vincent y yo hemos ganado muchas.

—Puedes traernos ahora —dijo Pansy—. Nosotros también queremos.

—Yo no —se quejó Harry—. He comido mucha mermelada de zarzamora en el desayuno y no me siento bien.

— ¡Te advertí que no comieras tanto! —regañó Draco.

—Pero es que estaba deliciosa —se excusó Harry—. ¿No es cierto, Blaise?

Blaise también había exagerado al untar sus panecillos con mermelada. Ahora tenía la cara un poco verdosa.

—No me siento bien. —dijo simplemente.

Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos y volvió a guardar silencio. Pansy y Hermione compartieron risitas y Ron sonrió para luego preguntar:

— ¿Qué nos ibas a contar, Greg?

—Oh, sí. Vincent y yo íbamos por el pasillo para comprar más golosinas y escuchamos a los de cuarto diciendo que el profesor Flitwick se iba a ir de Hogwarts. Ellos dijeron que el director estaba buscando un reemplazo y que estaba hablando con el señor Lupin.

Harry giró rápidamente la cabeza, resintiendo al momento el mareo y el retorcijón en su estómago.

— ¿Remus será el nuevo profesor? —preguntó ansioso.

—No lo sé. Sólo escuchamos que Dumbledore estaba hablando con él... ah, y que había sido recomendación del profesor Tom.

Blaise dejó de sostenerse el abdomen y sonrió con astucia.

— ¿De verdad? Me pregunto por qué será...

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —demandó Harry— ¿Ya sabías de esto antes?

—Te lo hubiera contado, Harry. No lo sabía, es sólo que parece ser muy cierto que el profesor Tom quiera que el señor Lupin sea el nuevo profesor.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Eso no lo puedo decir. Mamá dice que no puedo hablar de esas cosas con otros niños.

—Entonces dímelo a mí —dijo Pansy empezando a trenzar el cabello de Hermione—. Yo soy una niña.

—Me refiero a niños y niñas, Pansy. —dijo Blaise amablemente.

— ¿Y por qué no lo puedes contar? —preguntó Draco.

—Mamá no me lo ha explicado bien. Pero cuando llegue a casa, se lo diré.

—Entonces yo iré contigo para saber de qué habla ella. —dijo Harry mirando mal a la nueva rana de chocolate de Ron.

— ¡Pues claro! Vamos a la misma casa, hermanito. —Blaise sonrió abiertamente ganándose unos pequeños suspiros por parte de Hermione y Pansy.

— ¿También puedo ir yo a tu casa, Harry? —preguntó Greg— Y si quieres, Vincent también. Puedo decirle.

—Me refiero a que él y yo vivimos juntos, Greg —explicó Blaise—. Somos hermanitos ahora, así que debemos vivir juntos.

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose muy orgulloso por ser hermano de Blaise. A Parvati y a Cho parecía gustarles sonreír a Blaise. Así que, si Harry era su hermano, él también podría obtener sonrisas.

Greg se encogió de hombros y se despidió para seguir jugando con los demás.

—Yo también quisiera ser tu hermano. —murmuró Draco enfurruñado, después de un rato.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque quiero vivir contigo y que me mires como miras a Blaise.

Harry suspiró y se dio cuenta que Draco nunca dejaría de decir esa clase de cosas sobre él y Blaise.

—Tú ya sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. Y que te quiero.

El compartimiento quedó en silencio y Harry se sonrojó por completo al darse cuenta que su voz había salido demasiado alta. En cambio, Draco sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazándole fuertemente.

— ¡Yo también te quiero, Harry!

Harry se sonrojó más, y escondió la cabeza en el regazo de Draco. El silencio siguió reinando en el compartimiento hasta que Blaise se adelantó y abrazó a los dos chicos, gritando:

— ¡Yo los quiero mucho, también!

Draco chilló y Harry se sintió agobiantemente asfixiado cuando los demás, uno por uno, se unieron al abrazo, gritando que se querían. Pansy saltaba alegremente y repartía besos en las mejillas a los demás y Hermione parloteaba sin parar sobre los amigos tan geniales que tenía.

Harry, a pesar de todo, se sintió muy bien; tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo.

* * *

Harry corrió alegremente hacia sus padres, quienes lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos y grandes sonrisas.

Lily cambió su expresión por una de terror cuando Harry se enredó en sus propios pies y cayó en el suelo provocando un fuerte golpe en la jaula de Hedwig quien ululó fuertemente y trató de alzar el vuelo. Por suerte, la absurda caída de Harry no tuvo muchos espectadores, pues él había tenido que esperar un poco más por sus padres pues ellos estaban en el trabajo.

— ¡Mi niño! —gritó Lily— ¿Qué te pasó, Harry? ¿Tuviste un mareo? ¿Te has lastimado? ¡Oh, Harry! Déjame ver tus rodillas... Dios mío, James. Debemos llevarlo rápido a casa y comprobar si no se ha roto algún hueso.

Blaise llegó junto a ellos y se arrodilló a un lado de Harry con preocupación.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? Mamá es muy buena haciendo pomadas. Una vez me caí en la escoba en el patio de mi mansión en Italia y me lastimé mucho las rodillas. Ella me dio...

Mientras Lily y Blaise hablaban a la vez y James se encargaba de contener la carcajada y recoger a la pobre Hedwig y su jaula del suelo, Harry quería que la tierra lo tragara.

Era bastante vergonzoso estar allí después de haberse caído de forma tan tonta como para que su mamá y Blaise estuvieran hablando y preguntando frenéticamente a su lado sobre si estaba bien. Menos mal Draco y los demás ya se habían ido con sus padres. Harry no se imaginaba las burlas de las que sería víctima si ellos le hubieran visto.

Mientras era levantado en brazos por Lily, Harry cerró los ojos para no ver más y evitar un poco la vergüenza.

—Adrianne está en casa preparando una deliciosa comida para los dos niños más preciosos del mundo —canturreaba Lily. James se afanaba en alcanzarla, llevando consigo el equipaje de Blaise y Harry—. Ya verás cómo te pondrás bien, Harry.

—Estoy bien, mamá —dijo Harry con la voz amortiguada, y la cara enterrada en el cabello de su madre—. Por favor bájame, Blaise me está viendo.

Blaise escuchó y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué? Yo también me he caído y me gusta que mamá me lleve en brazos.

Lily murmuró algo que sonó como "qué niño tan bueno y precioso" y siguió su camino con Harry en brazos sin hacer caso de las quejas de este, y de las ocasionales de James.

* * *

— ¿O sea que tú serás el nuevo profesor de Encantamientos? —preguntó Harry por centésima vez a un sonriente Remus Lupin. Este asintió nuevamente y levantó su copa de Whiskey de Fuego.

—Salud por eso.

Harry y Blaise levantaron sus vasos con jugo de calabaza y brindaron con Remus.

—Mamá dice que brindar con alguien te hace más elegante. —dijo Blaise.

—Así es. —gritó Adrianne desde la cocina, donde luchaba con Sirius para que este no robara más de sus ciruelas para la salsa que iba a preparar.

—Yo quiero tener muchas novias cuando sea grande —Blaise continuó—. Mamá siempre me dice cómo comportarme para que los demás gusten de mí.

Harry se ahogó con su jugo y Remus dejó salir una profunda carcajada.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser de grande?

—No. Quiero ser Inefable y tener muchas novias.

Harry tosía y Remus le palmeaba suavemente la espalda riendo al mismo tiempo.

—Serás todo un conquistador entonces, ¿no?

Blaise asintió y Harry le miró boquiabierto.

—Tú no puedes tener más de una novia, Blaise.

—Es que con ninguna de ella será algo serio, Harry. Mamá dice que ambos debemos saber que la relación es abierta, para que ella pueda salir con más chicos y yo con más chicas.

— ¡Pero eso no es amor! —casi gritó Harry.

Remus temía que se le saliera el Whiskey por la nariz de tanto reír.

—Tu niño es un encanto, Lily. —ronroneó Adrianne lentamente. Miró por un momento a Sirius y este dejó caer la cuchara con ciruelas como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Remus, desde su silla, puso los ojos en blanco por la debilidad de su pareja. Él no tenía muy claro qué hacía Adrianne con la Legeremancia para que a cualquiera que mirara con profundidad, se le obnubilaran los sentidos. Remus y Lily habían comentado entre risas que quizás ella era una especie de Medusa, pero con otros fines.

Lily y James estaban decorando con adornos muggles la chimenea de la sala. Había botas navideñas para cada miembro de la familia, contando con Remus, Sirius, Adrianne, Blaise y los Malfoy.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos poner a los Weasley también? —preguntó Lily mientras trazaba con su varita el nombre de Narcissa en una de las botas.

—Oh, mi amor... ¡no podríamos andar por la cantidad de botas que quedarían! Haz una que diga "Los Weasley" y quedamos listos.

—Está bien. Bórdala tú entonces y yo haré la de Severus.

— ¡No quiero a Quejicus en mi chimenea! —se opuso James.

—Te aguantas. Es mi amigo y el profesor de Harry.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, entonces pondremos también a Tom.

— ¡No! —fue el turno de Lily de oponerse.

—Él también es profesor de Harry. —James se encogió de hombros.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo y Adrianne continuó preparando el pavo tranquilamente con un Sirius picando verduras dócilmente a su lado.

La conversación en la mesa siguió:

—Yo cuando grande, seré Auror. —dijo Harry.

— ¿Y cuántas novias tendrás? —preguntó Blaise.

—No me gustan las novias.

—Me dijiste que Cho era bonita.

—Sí. Pero no quiero que sea mi novia.

— ¿Entonces quieres tener novios? —preguntó Blaise. Ahora fue el turno de Remus de ahogarse con su bebida.

—Los chicos tienen novias. —dijo Harry confundido. Blaise levantó una ceja con desdén y señaló con obviedad a Remus.

—El señor Lupin tiene novio.

—Sí, así es. —Remus trató de sonreír.

—Y él es un chico. —dijo el niño con obviedad.

Remus tuvo que reír ante la ingenuidad de ambos niños. Adrianne le sonrió desde la cocina y Sirius pareció despertar de un sueño al ver su sonrisa.

—Agradezco que me consideres un chico aún, Blaise. —dijo Remus. Blaise le sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su jugo.

—Bueno, en todo caso, tampoco tendré novios. —dijo Harry.

— ¿Por qué, Harry? —la voz alegre de Sirius se dejó oír. Él se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Remus— Puedes enamorarte algún día, ¿no crees?

—Sirius. —la voz llena de advertencia de Lily llegó desde el vestíbulo.

—Seré Auror —dijo Harry—. Así que no tengo tiempo para ello. En el trabajo no se puede tener novios.

—El señor Lupin tendrá novio en el trabajo. —dijo Blaise, balanceando las piernas en la silla.

—No, Blaise. Él trabajará en Hogwarts y yo seguiré en el Cuartel. —dijo Sirius.

—Yo me refería al profesor Tom.

Ni Harry ni Blaise entendieron el revuelo que le siguió a esa declaración. Adrianne había gritado en italiano, regañando a su hijo y James había casi rodado por las escaleras después de que Lily le golpeara con enfado. Sirius, quien había estado bebiendo de la copa de Remus, había escupido todo el Whiskey y Remus había enrojecido mientras trataba de explicar que él y el profesor Tom no eran novios.

Harry no entendía. ¿Por qué Blaise diría que el profesor Tom y Remus eran novios?

Blaise no entendía. ¿Acaso el señor Lupin y el señor Black no estaban en una relación abierta?

Hubo más revuelo después de eso, para luego ser olvidado por la deliciosa cena italiana que había preparado Adrianne. Más tarde, Sirius volvió a recuperar su humor y Remus siguió charlando con los niños con normalidad. Lily y Adrianne cuchicheaban entre ellas y James bajó al sótano por escobas para jugar al Quidditch.

Era bueno volver a casa, pensó Harry mientras capturaba la Snitch en su mano derecha después de una hora de juego. Allí abajo pudo ver a su madre y a Adrianne bebiendo té, junto con Remus. James y Sirius se perseguían mutuamente y Blaise intentaba una nueva pirueta en su escoba.

Todo sería muchísimo más divertido cuando todos estuviera reunidos. Draco y él podrían jugar al Quidditch más a menudo y eso era lo único que importaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

* * *

Lily Potter salió del consultorio de su médico. Narcissa estaba allí en la sala de espera con un ridículo sombrero de paja y un vestido de granjera. El verla así fue lo único que le salvó de soltarse en llanto y armar un espectáculo en aquel prestigioso centro médico muggle.

La rubia reparó en ella y no demoró en ponerse de pie para llegar junto a su amiga. La abrazó cuando la tuvo al alcance y le besó la cabeza mientras Lily dejaba salir un tembloroso suspiro.

—No sé ni por qué vine acá desde un principio, Cissa. Si la medibruja me dijo... todo eso, yo debí conformarme con ello.

—Dijiste que siempre era bueno ver una segunda opinión. Y en parte tienes razón, Lily —Narcissa pasó su brazo lentamente por la espalda de Lily, intentando reconfortarla—. No te desanimes. Ya sabes que puedes-

— ¡No! No, Cissa, por favor. No lo digas ahora. En este momento no puedo pensar en algo así... tal vez luego, si lo hablo con James y con Harry. Pero ahora no...

Narcissa cedió y se separó de Lily para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle tranquilizadoramente.

—No es el fin del mundo. —le dijo.

Lily asintió y sonrió muy a su pesar cuando unas de las pajas del sombrero de Narcissa se le enredaron en su cabello.

—Te dije que te vistieras como muggle, Cissa. ¿Puedes decirme por qué decidiste vestirte así?

Narcissa levantó el mentón con desdén y entrelazó su brazo con el de Lily mientras salían de la clínica.

—No quise aparentar mi verdadero estatus social. Así que en un libro muggle, vi que los de clase baja se visten así.

Lily decidió no sacarla de su error y más bien rio un poco y se dejó conducir por su amiga.

* * *

—Podríamos bajar por los pasamanos de la escalera principal como si estuviéramos esquiando —sugirió Blaise con emoción, en la sala de té de la Mansión Malfoy—. El que llegue primero, será el rey y los demás, príncipes, según el orden.

—Yo me apunto. —dijo Ron.

—Yo igual. —dijo Harry con emoción.

Draco no habló enseguida pues observó ansiosamente a su padre quien se encontraba conversando alegremente con Adrianne.

—No sé qué dirá papá. —susurró. Blaise sonrió y abrazó a Draco por los hombros. Harry frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes, Draco —dijo el italiano—. Él no tiene por qué enterarse. Haremos un voto de silencio, y el que lo rompa, le haremos el hechizo de piernas de gelatina y no se lo quitaremos hasta la noche.

— ¡Eso no se vale! —dijo Ron— Si gritamos, será más divertido.

—Podremos utilizar otras escaleras. —sugirió Harry.

—No sería tan divertido, pues las demás son muy pequeñas. —dijo Draco.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie lentamente.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo, alzando la voz—. ¿Podemos jugar a deslizarnos en las escaleras?

Draco casi grita y Ron se enrojeció por la vergüenza. Harry tuvo que mirar a otro lado después de que Lucius les mirara con una ceja alzada. La señora Zabini rio roncamente y cruzó las piernas.

—Blaise, _tesoro_, no deberías molestar a Lucius con eso. Pueden jugar al snap o cosas como esas.

—Eso es muy aburrido, mamá. Si no podemos volar, entonces podemos deslizarnos por las escaleras. Será más divertido.

—Está lloviendo. —trató razonar Draco, buscando la mirada aprobatoria de su padre.

—Bueno... señor Malfoy, ¿puede hacer un hechizo de impermeabilidad para que podamos jugar? —insistió Blaise.

—No. —contestó Lucius con simpleza. Adrianne volvió a reír y Lucius le guiñó un ojo.

—Eres un hombre cruel —dijo la mujer. Blaise suspiró resignado y Ron se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado—. Oh, pero, ¿qué estoy viendo? Un niño tan guapo no debería hacer ese gesto —dijo Adrianne inclinándose un poco para acariciar la cabeza de Ron, quien era el que más cerca estaba de los adultos. Ron se sonrojó furiosamente y Harry se rio. Él, por su parte, ya estaba acostumbrado a cualquier cosa, viniendo de Adrianne—. No he tenido el placer de ver a Arthur. Es pelirrojo también, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó Lucius—. Todos los Weasley son así.

—Me atraen mucho los pelirrojos. —ronroneó ella.

—El señor Weasley tiene esposa. —dijo Draco.

Harry tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar la carcajada al ver el gesto amenazante de Lucius.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, Draco —siseó él—. Ella no está queriendo decir nada.

Adrianne miró a Lucius de la misma manera que miraba a cualquiera que ella quisiera embrujar (bueno, o eso creía Harry que ella quería hacer), y sonrió lentamente.

—Oh, mi querido Lucius. Yo estoy queriendo decir todo. Además, me gustaría conocer también a Molly Weasley. Dicen que es una graciosa mujer.

Lucius le miró aterrorizado y se puso de pie como un resorte.

—Acompáñame al estudio, Adrianne, por favor. He olvidado que tengo noticias sobre tu mansión en Italia.

Adrianne pareció perder el interés en lo anterior y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión.

—Esas sí que son excelentes noticias. Blaise, hijo, nos vemos ahora. Nos iremos cuando llegue Lily. Cuida de tu hermanito.

Blaise asintió y abrazó protectoramente a Harry.

— ¿Entonces podemos jugar en las escaleras? —preguntó Ron en voz baja antes de que los adultos salieran de allí.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen, cinco? —preguntó Lucius a su vez con desdén.

—Oh, Lucius. Son niños, ¡déjales ser felices! —dijo Adrianne llevándose a Lucius fuera de la habitación.

Cuando salieron, Blaise dijo con pomposidad:

—Eso quiere decir que podemos jugar.

Ron no se demoró en salir corriendo, siendo seguido por Blaise. Harry quiso correr también, pero Draco le detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry.

—No hay necesidad de ir corriendo. Podemos ir de la mano.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó hacer. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la grande sonrisa que lucían cada uno.

* * *

Narcissa y Lily se Aparecieron en uno de los jardines cubiertos de la mansión, al mismo tiempo que un tercer visitante lo hacía: Tom Ryddle.

— ¡Pero qué suerte tengo yo de encontrarme con dos de las damas más hermosas! —saludó él sonriendo y quitándose un sombrero negro muy simple. A su lado, apareció un pequeño paraguas negro.

Narcissa sonrió encantadoramente y Lily tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

Tom Ryddle era fascinante y tú no podías odiarlo, aunque él estuviera detrás de tu esposo, de tu mejor amigo o de ti misma. Se recordó que tenía que hablar con Bellatrix prontamente sobre su pospuesto "compromiso".

—Hola, Tom —saludó Lily —. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estuve en el Londres Muggle buscando unos cuantos libros sobre criminales. Estoy pensando en implementar algo sobre esto en mis clases. Oh, Narcissa, por Salazar... ¿qué traes puesto?

Narcissa borró su sonrisa y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión con pasos enfadados. Tom miró a Lily con interrogación y ella se encogió de hombros.

—No digas nada más sobre su vestido. La pobre no supo vestirse como muggle. —rio sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Estuvieron en el Londres Muggle? Oh, si van una próxima vez, pueden invitarme. He oído de un bar muy elegante que-

—Tom, por Merlín, deja de pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?

Lily decidió no responder y siguió a Narcissa dentro de la Mansión encontrándose con una escalofriante escena. Narcissa también estaba petrificada y lo mismo Draco y Harry quienes se aprestaban a deslizarse por el pasamanos, con unas enormes almohadas sujetadas en sus cinturas.

Blaise y Ron gritaban y reían mientras se deslizaban por el pasamanos opuesto y Tom corrió hacia las escaleras, gritando si podía unírseles.

Lily sólo levantó un dedo y lo movió lentamente. Harry entendió el mensaje y se quitó la almohada para luego bajar las escaleras como una persona normal. Al parecer, Narcissa y Draco habían compartido una señal similar pues el pequeño rubio bajó tras Harry con la cabeza gacha.

—Tom, no alientes este juego tan peligroso —regañó Narcissa—. Blaise, Ron. Vengan conmigo.

—Oh, Narcissa. Yo cuidaré de ellos, no te preocupes. —rogó el profesor.

—Tú puedes ir a hablar con Adrianne como un hombre adulto que eres —dijo ella—. Tengo que hablar unas cositas con Lucius Malfoy.

—Harry, pórtate bien. En un momento regreso para que nos vayamos a casa —dijo Lily—. Blaise, es mejor que subas por tu abrigo y tu escoba.

Dicho esto, Lily se retiró de allí junto con Narcissa.

— ¿Adrianne Zabini está aquí? —preguntó Tom sonriendo después de un rato.

—Ella ya no es Zabini, profesor Tom —corrigió Blaise—. Es sólo Adrianne, como yo. Yo soy Blaise. Sólo Blaise. Y ella está soltera.

—El profesor Tom no puede ser novio de tu mamá, Blaise. —dijo Draco, adivinando los pensamientos de Blaise.

—Profesor, ¿podemos jugar? —preguntó Ron ansiosamente, interrumpiendo a los demás.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? —dijo Tom, quien se había acostumbrado a tutear a sus alumnos fuera de Hogwarts.

—Porque usted es el adulto. —dijo Blaise.

—Ah, siendo así entonces les doy mi permiso. Y me uniré a ustedes para supervisar cualquier inconveniente.

Blaise, Ron y Harry saltaron emocionados y se acomodaron las almohadas, para empezar de nuevo a deslizarse.

— ¡Vamos a jugar, Draco! —gritó Harry.

—Yo ya no quiero. Además, acuérdate que tu mamá y la mía nos dijeron que no podíamos.

—Nunca dijeron eso.

—Pues haz de cuenta que sí y ven conmigo a mi habitación. Quiero dormir la siesta.

— ¡Pero es muy temprano! —se quejó Harry.

—Las siestas se hacen en el día, Harry. Eso dice papá.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer en Hogwarts entonces?

—Pues me aguantaré. Vamos, ven conmigo.

—Pero ya casi me voy. —dijo Harry.

— ¿No quieres dormir la siesta conmigo? —preguntó Draco en voz baja— Siempre lo hemos hecho.

Harry se rindió y aceptó entonces.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿En qué habitación dormiré? —dijo, intentado molestar a Draco ya que no tenía más que hacer.

Draco le miró ofendido para luego tirar de él por un brazo. Subieron por las escaleras evitando que Tom cayera sobre ellos y llegaron a la tercera planta para seguir por el pasillo directo a la habitación de Draco.

Ya allí, ambos chicos se lanzaron sobre la cama sin quitarse los zapatos y se acostaron frente a frente.

—Podríamos seguir durmiendo juntos en Hogwarts, si tú quisieras. —dijo Draco después de un rato.

—Ya sabes que después Blaise se acostaría con nosotros y sería muy incómodo. Las camas son muy pequeñas.

—Pues tienes que decirle a tu _hermanito_ que no nos moleste. Yo quiero dormir contigo.

Harry bostezó

—Yo también. — Harry bostezó, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Draco le observó por un rato más y luego cayó dormido también.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

* * *

En uno de los últimos compartimientos del expreso de Hogwarts, Harry y sus amigos charlaban alegremente entre ellos, compartiendo regalos y todos los recuerdos que atesoraron de las últimas vacaciones.

Harry, horas antes, se había despedido en medio de un mar de lágrimas por parte de su madre y una mirada preocupada de su padre. Harry no había soportado tan extraño comportamiento y había exigido una explicación. Lily, atropelladamente, le había dicho algo sobre que lamentaba mucho que él se sintiera solo por ser hijo único, pero que ella, junto a James, habían hecho lo imposible por darle un hermanito y que esto no había sido posible.

Lily se veía destrozada y James trataba de ocultar también su tristeza. Harry, con el tiempo en su contra, les dijo que él nunca había pensado en tener un hermano y que en realidad se sentía muy feliz así, y, además, tenía unos maravillosos amigos que le acompañarían en el colegio. Adrianne y Blaise se habían ido de la casa días antes, y la preocupación de Lily había crecido por ello, así que Harry prometió hablar con Blaise para que volviera allí con su madre, y seguir siendo hermanitos.

Ahora, Harry sonrió con tranquilidad al recordar la cálida sonrisa de su padre y el reconfortante abrazo de su madre. Ellos parecían más tranquilos y estaban dispuestos a hablar con Adrianne para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

—Blaise, ¿ya has pensado sobre lo que te dije? —preguntó Harry acariciando el pelo de Draco. El rubio se había quedado dormido sobre sus piernas.

—Yo quiero regresar allí, Harry. Sólo falta que mi madre quiera, pues está muy a gusto con nuestra nueva casa. Queda muy cerca a la de Draco.

—Entonces podemos ir a vivir con ustedes, ¿no? Me gustaría mucho vivir cerca de Draco, y así tú y yo seguiríamos siendo hermanitos.

—Somos hermanitos sin importar dónde vivamos, Harry —dijo Blaise sonriendo y dejando que Pansy reposara la cabeza en su hombro—. Pero también me gustaría mucho que viviéramos juntos, así que le diré a mamá que vivamos juntos en nuestra casa.

—También papá y mamá. —aclaró Harry.

— ¡Claro! ¡Nuestra familia al completo!

Pansy carraspeó. Levantó su cabeza y compartió una mirada con Hermione; ambas asintieron y Pansy aclaró su garganta.

—Mione dice que Ron le ha pedido ser su novia.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y Blaise rio. Draco despertó y se levantó de su cómoda almohada con la cara sonrojada por el sueño.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Que Mione y Ron son novios

— ¿Y cómo alguien de doce años puede tener novio? —preguntó Blaise— Mamá dice que podré tener novia después de los quince, aunque yo quiero después de los catorce.

—Ellos son novios para ir de la mano. —explicó Pansy al tiempo que Hermione se sonrojaba.

—No entiendo. —dijo Harry.

—Yo podré ir de la mano con Ron cuando salgamos de clase —le explicó Hermione—. Y si él quiere regalarme flores, podrá hacerlo. Yo también le regalaré ranas de chocolate o le daré besos en la mejilla.

— ¡Exacto! —dijo Pansy— Sólo besos en la mejilla.

—Draco y yo no somos novios. Él y yo vamos de la mano casi siempre y nos-

—_Shhh_ —casi gritó Draco— Eso es un dato privado, Harry. Es nuestra intimidad.

—Oh, está bien. Lo siento.

Pansy les miró atentamente por un momento para luego encogerse de hombros y girarse hacia Blaise con una sonrisa ilusionada.

— ¿Serás mi novio, así como lo son Ron y Mione?

Blaise le sonrió y asintió.

—Está bien. Entonces somos novios.

Harry no cabía en la sorpresa. ¿Era todo así de simple?

—Ahora sólo falta que Harry y Draco consigan novias. —dijo Hermione.

— ¡Somos muy pequeños para eso! —exclamó Harry.

—Yo no quiero novias —dijo Draco—. Estoy muy bien con Harry.

—Pero ustedes no son novios.

— ¡Tenemos doce años! —insistió Harry.

—No somos novios porque aún no lo hemos hablado con nuestros padres.

—Draco, tú y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Pero podemos ser novios más adelante.

—Pero somos-

Harry se frenó al ver la mirada de Blaise. Él y su madre le habían hablado muy abiertamente sobre que los chicos también podían salir con chicos siempre y cuando ambos se quisieran. El claro ejemplo era Sirius con Remus. Harry recordó que Remus le había dicho que era sólo suya la elección sobre con quién quería salir. También le había dicho que no había nada de malo si a él le gustaba otro chico, pero le recomendó que por ahora no pensara en eso. Era muy pequeño aún. Harry agradecía que sus padres no estuvieran al tanto de la conversación.

— ¿Entonces a quién quieres de novia? —bufó Draco con los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, a nadie.

—Entonces sé mi novio.

—Está bien. Pero entonces será más adelante. Mamá dice que tengo que crecer más.

—Mamá también me dijo eso. —dijo Draco.

—Está bien. Pero por ahora nuestros padres no pueden darse cuenta —aclaró Hermione después de un rato—. Así que no les diremos nada a ellos y los besos sólo serán entre nosotros.

— ¿O sea que podré besarte a ti, a Ron y a Draco también? —dijo Blaise con tono divertido— A Harry no, claro, pues es mi hermanito.

— ¿Qué? —chilló Pansy con la cara roja.

—A Draco tampoco porque él será mi novio más adelante. —dijo Harry. Draco le sonrió.

—Ella dijo que los besos serán entre nosotros. —dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros y ocultando una sonrisa. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a que sólo nosotros podemos presenciar los besos de los demás. Tú sólo puedes besar a Pansy. Yo a Ron, y Draco a Harry, cuando sean novios.

—Y sólo en la mejilla. —aclaró Pansy.

La puerta se abrió y Ron entró con muchos dulces en sus brazos.

— ¿De qué me perdí?

—Hermione dice que es tu novia. Pansy y Blaise son novios y Draco será el mío más adelante. —dijo Harry, ignorando las caras asustadas de las chicas.

Ron dejó caer todos los dulces y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

— ¿Que Hermione es mi novia? —preguntó.

Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos muerta de vergüenza y Pansy fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

—Se suponía que Mione se lo diría a Ron personalmente. —dijo con un puchero enojado.

* * *

Harry y Draco saltaron desde su carruaje para correr hacia la entrada de Hogwarts.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos para poder escapar de Pansy. —jadeó Draco.

— ¿Y Blaise? ¿Dónde quedó?

—Como es el novio de Pansy, tuvo que quedarse con ella.

—No me gusta este juego. Somos muy pequeños para tener novios.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco normalizando el paso al atravesar las grandes puertas. Muchos otros estudiantes pasaban por allí también y el profesor Tom estaba guiando del brazo a Remus—. Pero no es un juego, Harry. Ellos serán novios para siempre, así como tú y yo.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Y de verdad seremos novios tú y yo?

—Lo sé porque el primer novio de mi mamá fue papá. Y la primera novia de papá, fue mamá —Draco saludó con la mano a Snape y este inclinó la cabeza. Harry hizo lo mismo y Snape se señaló los ojos y luego inclinó la cabeza—. Y yo quiero ser tu novio. ¿Tú no quieres ser mi novio?

—Bueno... es que todo esto es muy nuevo. Yo sólo quiero jugar Quidditch.

—Y lo haremos. Jugaremos al Quidditch. Cuando seamos más grandes seremos novios.

—Está bien. Pero entonces no podemos darnos más besos.

Seamus, cerca suyo, se ahogó con su saliva al escucharlo y las orejas de Harry se calentaron sobremanera. El irlandés sonrió malignamente y se fue corriendo hacia su mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo Draco caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin— Esos son besos de amigos.

— ¿Y cómo son los besos de novios entonces? Pansy dijo que se besaría en la mejilla con Blaise, y eso es lo que hacemos tú y yo.

Draco le miró como si fuera tonto.

—Déjamelo a mí. Ven y siéntate; el señor Lupin se presentará dentro de poco.

Harry asintió y olvidó el tema para concentrarse en Remus. El nuevo profesor de encantamientos estaba sonriendo mientras esquivaba una copa de manos de Tom. Harry tendría que vigilar más de cerca al profesor de DCAO. Lily se lo había encomendado con insistencia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

* * *

El día de San Valentín trajo consigo mucha expectativa entre los magos y brujas de segundo año en Hogwarts.

Con el permiso de Dumbledore, Tom y Remus habían acompañado a los estudiantes de segundo año a Hogsmeade para poder visitar el pequeño pueblo por motivo de las festividades.

Desde el primer momento, Remus había elegido otra ruta diferente a la de Tom para evitar -según él- futuros problemas. Así que el profesor de encantamientos se encargó de vigilar a los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y Tom tuvo que hacerse cargo de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, no sin antes haber tenido una pequeña charla con Remus que Blaise no permitió que Harry escuchara.

Ese día, sábado, todo parecía ir a las mil maravillas. Todos estaban disfrutando del paseo y conociendo todo lo que Hogsmeade tenía para ofrecer a medida que los galeones desaparecían de sus bolsillos. Draco había invitado a Harry a tomar té en Madame Tudipié y Blaise hizo lo mismo con Pansy, situación que sirvió de excusa para que Tom invitara a Remus cuando este, junto a los suyos, se reunió al otro grupo.

Nadie imaginaba que más tarde, una horda de lobos salvajes decidiría hacer una pequeña visita a las cercanías del colegio, trayendo consigo el terror y la desesperación. Definitivamente unos cuantos habitantes del pueblo, dos adultos capacitados y más de cincuenta estudiantes de segundo año no serían suficientes para repelerlos y poner a salvo el territorio. Era muy malhadado el hecho de que los estudiantes mayores y otros profesores estuviesen a resguardo en Hogwarts, y que Albus Dumbledore hubiese concedido más tiempo como permiso a los demás, por petición de Tom.

Pero Remus y Tom no eran para nada incompetentes, pues supieron actuar con calma y diligencia, organizando a los niños por grupos para que cada uno buscara refugio en cada establecimiento abierto cerca de allí. Un patronus de emergencia ya había sido enviado al director, y ambos profesores hacían hasta lo imposible por repeler a las feroces bestias.

— ¿Por qué no llega más ayuda? —gritó Pansy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando con terror por una de las ventanas de Zonko. Remus y Tom estaban lanzando hechizos aturdidores y punzantes intentando ahuyentar a algunos de los lobos.

— ¡Esos lobos entrarán y nos comerán! —gritó Greg, escondiéndose debajo de una mesa— ¡Estoy seguro de que ese negro grande de allí derribará la puerta y entrará por nosotros! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Uno de los lobos parecía ser tan grande como un caballo y era el que más rondaba por la tienda de artículos de bromas. El propietario de Zonko había desaparecido momentos antes, dejando a varios de los Slytherin abandonados a su suerte.

Por la ventana también se podía ver al interior de las Tres Escobas. Ron y Hermione estaban allí junto con otros niños y Madame Rosmerta hacía lo posible por retener la puerta.

— ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! —gritó Draco subiéndose a una de las sillas y llamando la atención de todos— ¡Papá me contó que todas las tiendas aquí, tienen un pasadizo que lleva a Hogwarts! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

— ¡No podemos descuidar la puerta! —gritó Theo, quien resultó tener más agallas que los demás al decidir que impediría con su propio cuerpo que algún lobo entrara— ¡Algunos de nosotros tenemos que salir y ayudar a los profesores!

La discusión que le siguió fue caótica y Harry tuvo que abrazar apretadamente a una asustada Pansy, quien no paraba de llorar pues Blaise era el único que apoyaba la idea de Theo.

Pero todo se silenció al escuchar un aullido estremecedor. El lobo grande había logrado llegar al escondite de Tom y le acechaba con ferocidad, lanzando dentelladas y sin dejar de gruñir. Tom tenía el brazo derecho bañado en sangre.

— ¡Se va a comer al profesor Tom! —gritó Daphne con desesperación. Todos los demás empezaron a gritar y a correr en círculos mientras lloraban. Blaise trataba de controlarlos y Theo no abandonaba su posición a pesar de estar pálido como la muerte. Draco estaba de rodillas frente a una de las paredes, intentando encontrar el pasadizo.

Pero cualquier cosa que hubiese podido asustar a Harry anteriormente, no tuvo comparación con lo que sucedió a continuación: Remus salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el gran lobo -sin importar que los otros le persiguieran- a medida que se convertía en un lobo pardo enorme. En todo caso, no tan enorme como el que atacaba a Tom.

Harry sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo y soltó el cuerpo de Pansy para correr hacia la salida de Zonko. Theo, viendo la determinación en sus ojos, le abrió paso enseguida. Pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

— ¡No abre! —gritó Harry— ¡Necesito salir y salvar a Remus! ¡Ese lobo le va a hacer daño!

— ¡Está bloqueada! —gritó Theo también, desesperado— ¡Estamos encerrados!

— ¡Ábrelo con un _Alohomora_! —gritó Blaise con el cuerpo desmayado de Pansy precariamente sostenido por sus brazos.

— ¡Alohomora! —rugió Harry, blandiendo su varita, sin éxito— ¡Alohomora! ¡Alohomora! ¡Por favor, Alohomora!

Ambos lobos se encontraban ahora rodando por el suelo y Tom había logrado petrificar a dos de los pequeños, antes de que un tercero se le abalanzara y le derribara. Todos gritaron nuevamente con terror. Incluso los demás gritos, provenientes de las otras tiendas, se dejaron escuchar.

Harry creía que iba a enloquecer. Remus estaba perdiendo la pelea y Tom detenía con ambas manos las fauces abiertas de un lobo.

Pero la esperanza apareció en manos de Draco, quien, sosteniendo un pequeño broche verde, atravesó la tienda como un rayo de luz pálida y pasó por la puerta bloqueada como si fuera un fantasma. Harry supo que iba a morir si algo le pasaba a Draco, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo más al ver cómo un monstruo gigante aparecía en el centro de la calle y rugía ensordecedoramente.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos y del terrible incidente sólo quedaron los cuerpos petrificados de dos lobos y un desmadejado Tom Ryddle. Remus, en su forma de lobo, estaba desmayado en el suelo con algunos rasguños y el monstruo -un basilisco, Harry se dio cuenta más tarde- había desaparecido y en su lugar, estaba Draco con un brazo extendido y mirando todo con horror.

La puerta hizo un clic y Harry no perdió el tiempo para salir corriendo en dirección a su amigo. Cuando llegó a él, le golpeó, le gritó y le abrazó, haciéndole reaccionar finalmente. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la llegada de los demás profesores de Hogwarts, junto al director y algunos Aurores, para restablecer la paz en último momento.

* * *

Todo se trató de una revuelta de los duendes de los bosques quienes, en convenio con los lobos, querían atacar el colegio y hacer daño a sus ocupantes, pues su relación con los magos no era la mejor, mucho menos con Albus Dumbledore.

La ayuda que con tanta desesperación había sido solicitada, no pudo ser atendida pues las cosas en el interior de Hogwarts no estuvieron mucho mejor que en Hogsmeade.

Por suerte, las heridas que obtuvo Remus en su forma de lobo, no fueron muy graves y el gran mordisco que se llevó Tom en su brazo no trajo ningún perjuicio, salvo una cicatriz que el profesor lucía con mucho orgullo, y que a menudo aprovechaba para fanfarronear sobre ella con sus colegas.

Los Aurores tuvieron un arduo trabajo al dar captura a todos los duendes revoltosos y enviar a los lobos para un control con algunos expertos en criaturas mágicas. Y los padres de familia pidieron que se adelantaran las vacaciones de Semana Santa para poder estar con sus hijos y que se restableciera un poco el orden en Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

— ¿Cómo sigue Remus, papá? —dijo Harry mientras inentaba abanicarse con la mano; el día estaba bastante caluroso. Los tres Potter estaban en el patio de su casa organizando el jardín que con tanto cariño y dedicación cuidaba Lily— Draco dice que Remus no podrá volver a su forma animaga, si así lo quiere. ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Y por qué no me habían dicho que él era un animago desde un principio? Yo creía que sólo Sirius y tú eran animagos, papá.

—Está bien, está bien cachorro. Cálmate un poco. Apenas y he podido entenderte algo de lo que has dicho —dijo James riendo. Lily estaba entretenida cantándole a una de las rosas blancas—. De verdad que se nos olvidó mencionártelo y obviamente, ni Remus ni Sirius te lo hubiesen dicho puesto que se supone que lo sabías. Lo siento, Harry. Debió ser terrible para ti verlo convertirse.

— ¡Fue espantoso! —casi gritó Harry lanzando las tijeras de podar a los pies de Lily— ¡Yo creí que era un hombre lobo!

—Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo pudiste pensar en eso si apenas atardecía, Harry —dijo James con indulgencia—. Ni siquiera era tiempo de luna llena.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero yo estaba muy nervioso y allí en Zonko todos estaban gritando y llorando. ¿Te conté que Pansy se desmayó? ¿Te conté también que el dueño de Zonko escapó y nos dejó allí solos? ¡Madame Rosmerta se quedó con los demás en las Tres Escobas! ¡Y Draco utilizó el regalo que nos dio el señor Malfoy el primer día y de allí salió un basilisco enorme y furioso y yo creí enloquecer cuando vi que Draco se había ido y que estaba cerca de los lobos!

—Sí, Harry. Ya nos has contado miles de veces la misma historia. —dijo James con sufrimiento.

— ¿Y qué con que lo vuelva a hacer, James? —dijo Lily quien había estado pendiente de la conversación— Si Harry quiere contarlo, lo hará las veces que sean necesarias. Además, tú como Auror deberías prestar más atención a lo que él dice, para alguna investigación del caso.

—El caso ya está cerrado, Lily. Los duendes ya pagaron por lo que hicieron y los lobos fueron enviados a una reserva en Bulgaria.

— ¿Por qué una reserva si son criaturas mágicas? —preguntó Harry. Lily también miró con interrogación a su esposo.

—Lo siento —dijo el mayor—. No puedo hablar sobre ello. Es confidencial en el Departamento de Aurores.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para alcanzar las tijeras y seguir su trabajo. Pero Lily no se rindió tan fácil.

—Así que hacen una especie de juramento para que ni siquiera sus familiares se enteren, ¿no? —dijo con voz suave y peligrosa— Incluso si uno de los hijos de _esos_ Aurores estuvo implicado y en peligro en ese incidente.

James palideció ante el tono de su esposa y carraspeó incómodamente.

— ¿Qué te dijo Blaise sobre venir a pasar la semana aquí, Harry? —preguntó casualmente.

—No me cambies el tema, James Potter. —siseó Lily.

—Blaise dice que no puede venir, pues debe ayudar a su madre con las compras para su nueva casa. Creo que irán a Italia. —respondió Harry tranquilamente.

—Harry, cariño. Ve a tu habitación y practica con tu varita los hechizos de protección que te enseñamos. —dijo Lily acercándose a James lentamente.

—No quiero ir, mamá. Quiero estar aquí en el jardín.

—Harry...

— ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! —dijo James encogiéndose ante la cercanía amenazadora de Lily— Los duendes hechizaron a lobos comunes para que atacaran Hogsmeade. Los lobos mágicos no obedecerían a nadie, así que los duendes tuvieron que recurrir a los otros.

Harry abrió mucho la boca y Lily ahogó un grito.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Pudieron haberlo hecho con leones o tigres... ¡Harry está en peligro en Hogwarts! ¡No podemos vivir más aquí, nos iremos!

— ¡No me alejaré de Draco! —gritó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—No seas tan exagerada, mujer —rio James viendo las reacciones de su familia—. No somos tan incompetentes como crees. Nos encargaremos de que esto no vuelva a suceder y de que, si sucede, cada uno sepamos cómo actuar. Y tú, Harry. Puedes ir explicándome por qué extrañarías únicamente a Draco si es que nos vamos. ¿Qué pasa con tu padrino y con Remus? ¿Los Weasley? ¿Tus abuelos?

Harry se sonrojó y miró al suelo con culpabilidad. Lily en cambió soltó una risita.

—Además, no olvides que Regulus vendrá de Francia y se establecerá aquí. Él te quiere mucho, Harry.

— ¡Y Gideon junto con Fabián van a crear una tienda de bromas en el callejón Diagón! —exclamó James con emoción— No podemos irnos sin verla siquiera, Lily. ¿Cómo es que sugeriste siquiera eso?

—Oh, James. No dejaré que ellos se acerquen a Harry. Lo mismo digo de los gemelos. ¡Fred y George junto con sus tíos son el demonio mismo!

— ¿Demonio? Tú no sabes de diversión. Ellos son los mejores bromistas, después de nosotros los Merodeadores, claro está.

—Harry no tiene por qué crecer con esas influencias. No quiero que se meta en problemas por hacer bromas. Él será un Auror, un jugador de Quidditch o un pocionista. ¿A qué no, Harry?

—Seré un Auror —asintió Harry—. Draco será un Inefable e iremos a misiones juntos.

—Exacto. —dijo Lily con emoción. James levantó una ceja. Harry continuó:

—Él me dijo que cuando estemos en misiones, podemos hacerlo todo juntos. Y que cuando tuviéramos días libres, podríamos ir a cenar juntos e ir de paseo, puesto que seremos novios cuando grandes.

Un momento de silencio y Harry cayó en cuenta de su error muy tarde al ver los rostros perplejos de sus padres. James estaba con la boca desencajada y Lily le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry se dio golpes mentalmente por su enorme bocaza. Se suponía que ni él ni Draco se lo mencionarían a sus padres hasta mucho después.

—Acabo de recordar que he dejado tareas sin hacer en mi habitación —dijo casualmente—. Ah, y también que debo practicar los hechizos de los que hablaba mamá, ¿no? —James y Lily aún no decían nada. Ni tampoco dejaban de mirar a Harry de la misma forma— Sí. Debo irme. —se excusó Harry inútilmente. Luego lanzó las tijeras y entró corriendo a la casa, abrumado por el grito de sus padres:

— ¡Harry James Potter Evans!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV**

* * *

Resultó que James Potter tenía razón en cuanto a que Hogwarts y sus alrededores (y casi todo el Londres Mágico) sería custodiado por las autoridades mágicas, y que todo mago o bruja sería capacitado sobre defensa básica contra cualquier ataque.

Las clases se habían retomado con normalidad y Draco había sido premiado con 150 puntos para su casa por su valentía y actuación en Hogsmeade. Claro, y Lucius Malfoy había tenido que ir varias veces al Ministerio a continuos interrogatorios sobre la utilidad e historia del misterioso broche que había utilizado su hijo esa tarde.

Fue extremamente fastidioso para el patriarca Malfoy ser tildado de poseedor de magia oscura. Pero con un poco de ayuda de James -el Jefe Auror y uno de los mejores en todos los tiempos-, pudo limpiar su nombre por completo; James presentó testimonio sobre el otro broche que poseía Harry y cómo este, junto al de Draco, estaba libre de cualquier vestigio de magia negra. Era magia muy complicada y perteneciente a criaturas mucho más antiguas que Merlín mismo; la obtención de artilugios como estos, era una de las muchas hazañas conseguidas por Salazar Slytherin, y pocas personas -como Lucius Malfoy- eran los que podían dar con el paradero de estas poderosas fuentes de magia.

Después de todo esto, James recibió su recompensa por parte de Lily debido a su buena voluntad al ayudar a Lucius en todo lo que pasó, pues el Auror había actuado desinteresadamente a pesar de que el caso sólo estaba en manos de Inefables.

En Hogwarts las cosas siguieron su curso de la forma más normal posible y Harry fue premiado por su reciente buen desempeño en Encantamientos y DCAO. Era ciertamente una ventaja enorme tener como profesor a uno tan amable y habilidoso como Remus Lupin, aplicando igualmente a Tom Ryddle.

* * *

—Harry —Harry levantó la cabeza de su revista de Quidditch para prestar atención a Draco—. ¿Quieres pasear conmigo por las mazmorras? —susurró el rubio.

— ¿Por qué estás susurrando? —susurró también Harry.

Draco miró a ambos lados en el comedor. Blaise estaba frente a ellos charlando con Theo y Pansy. Greg y Vincent no habían bajado a desayunar.

—No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta. Quiero que seamos sólo tú y yo.

Harry frunció el ceño y observó atentamente a Blaise. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—No podemos quedarnos solos, Draco. Blaise les dirá a nuestros padres y entonces no podremos volver a juntarnos.

—Por eso quiero que nadie se dé cuenta —dijo Draco—. Ah, y que eso pase es por tu culpa. ¡Eres un bocazas! No tenías por qué decirles a tus padres sobre nuestro noviazgo.

—No somos novios.

—Pero lo seremos. Por ahora eso no importa, ya me encargaré de hablar con los señores Potter.

—Mucha suerte con ello. —resopló Harry divertido.

—Ahora lo que quiero es que me acompañes a dar un paseo por las mazmorras. —continuó Draco.

—No quiero, es muy aburrido. Podríamos ir a los invernaderos o al salón de música.

—Allí no podríamos utilizar esto. —dijo Draco sonriendo y sacando levemente su broche del bolsillo. Harry sonrió también y tanteó el suyo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

— ¿Crees que podríamos invocar a otro basilisco?

—No. Aquella vez en Hogsmeade apareció porque rogué que algo grande apareciera para espantar a los lobos. Ahora podemos hacer que aparezca algo diferente.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—No sé. Un tesoro tal vez. Si encontramos uno, podremos ahorrarlo o esconderlo para comprarnos una casa cuando seamos grandes.

— ¿Una casa para los dos?

—Obvio —dijo Draco levantando un poco la voz—. Tú y yo viviremos juntos y luego nos casaremos.

—Es mejor que primero nos casemos. —sugirió Harry.

—No importa el orden, y ahora no es momento de hablar sobre eso. Vamos primero a pedir el tesoro.

— ¿Y por qué en las mazmorras?

—Porque allí hay más magia Slytherin. Creo que funcionará mejor.

—Entiendo. Entonces espérame a que termine de comer mis salchichas.

—No podemos retasarnos, Harry —Draco se quejó—. Luego Blaise y Pansy querrán jugar con nosotros al snap en la Sala Común y si no nos ven allí, podrán sospechar. Además, ya quiero darte un beso.

Harry se sonrojó y apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba muy junta a la de Draco.

—Podríamos pedirle a Blaise que nos cubra cuando nos demos el beso de buenas noches. Siempre lo hemos hecho y no es nada grave.

—No confío en Blaise —rumió Draco—. Puede delatarnos. Además, yo quiero darte un beso especial.

— ¿El de esa vez del partido de Quidditch?

—Sí. ¿No te gustó? —la cara de Draco también estaba sonrojada.

—Me gustó mucho. Pero ese beso es de novios.

—No. Es nuestro _beso especial_.

— ¿Y por qué nos besaremos en las mazmorras? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Exacto, ¿por qué querrían besarse en las mazmorras donde nadie los verá?

La voz de Blaise hizo que Draco Y Harry golpearan sus cabezas por el susto. Cuando levantaron las miradas, Blaise les estaba sonriendo y Pansy se estaba cubriendo la boca y daba saltitos en su asiento.

—No estábamos hablando de besos, Blaise. ¡Lo juro! —dijo Harry apresuradamente. Draco en cambio miró retadoramente al italiano.

—Oh, hermanito. Estoy seguro de que escuché algo de besos. ¿No es cierto, Pans?

Pansy hizo un ruidito ahogado y asintió vigorosamente.

—Pues si tú te puedes besar con Pansy, yo también puedo hacerlo con Harry. —dijo Draco levantando el mentón.

—Pero él y yo nos besamos en las mejillas. —se defendió Pansy.

—Así es. Y ella y yo somos novios. Recuerdo que tía Lily me dijo que debía vigilarlos a ustedes.

—Oh, Blaise, no seas borde —dijo Harry—. No haremos nada malo, ya lo sabes. No le digas nada.

— ¿Y qué me dan a cambio? —dijo él mirándose las uñas.

—Te daré mis cromos especiales y te regalaré un kit de mantenimiento para tu escoba. Uno especial para ella. —negoció Draco.

—Oh, qué lindo —dijo Pansy—. Pero resulta que yo también escuché todo.

—Mamá no te ha dicho nada sobre vigilarnos. —siseó Harry.

—Yo sólo digo. —dijo Pansy.

Harry pensó frenéticamente en algo para ofrecerle. Ya era su turno de ofrecer algo, obviamente, pero el problema era que él no sabía qué negociar con Pansy. Pero Draco le salvó, como siempre.

—Te daré uno de los brazaletes que mi madre ya no usa. Es nuevo y muy bonito; mamá no lo usa porque el vestido que tenía para él ya no le sirve.

—Oh, está bien. Acepto. —dijo Pansy emocionada.

—Y yo también —dijo Blaise—. Ahora vayan y si encuentran un tesoro, deberán compartirlo con nosotros. Somos buenos y no le diremos a Hermione o a Ron, para que ellos no pidan también.

Draco asintió sonriendo y se puso de pie, halando de Harry.

—Vamos, Harry. No podemos atrasarnos.

Harry olvidó por completo su desayuno y sonrió emocionado dejándose llevar por Draco hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

—Cuida de mi hermanito, Draco. —gritó Blaise detrás de ellos.

* * *

— ¿Ya te conté lo que Blaise dijo el otro día? —preguntó Harry bajando las escaleras tras Draco con un _lumos_ en su varita— Él dice que el profesor Tom quiere ser novio de Remus. ¿Tú te lo crees?

—Él quiso ser novio de mi papá. —dijo Draco con simpleza, deteniéndose en un tramo de las escaleras y mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

— ¿En serio? —Harry estaba sorprendido— ¿Y qué dijo tu mamá?

—Eso fue antes de que papá y mamá fueran novios. El profesor Tom iba un año delante de papá y le decía muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Papá no me lo ha dicho. Pero sí me dijo que al profesor Tom le gustaba dar mucho amor. Él cree que el profesor Tom quiere ser novio del señor Remus y de tu padrino.

— ¿De los dos? No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. Pero mamá cree que él está loco y que esa locura se le quitará cuando hable con la tía Bella. O cuando Severus quiera darle una oportunidad.

— ¿El profesor Snape? —Harry arrugó la nariz— No creo que él quiera tener novio.

—Eso dices tú porque no has visto lo que he visto yo. —Draco se detuvo y giró para mirar a Harry.

— ¿Y por qué no me dices qué sabes tú para saberlo yo?

—Te diré una cosa por cada beso que me des. —Draco sonrió.

Harry no se lo pensó mucho y enseguida se inclinó y besó rápidamente una mejilla de Draco.

—Ahora sí. Dime qué viste.

—Yo me refiero a los besos especiales. —Draco hizo un puchero.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a inclinarse para besarle los labios.

—Está bien, ahora dime.

—Yo vi que el profesor Tom le robaba un beso a Severus.

— ¿En dónde? —exclamó Harry.

Draco levantó una ceja y Harry recordó el trato. Así que volvió a besarlo.

—Lo besó en la boca —dijo Draco con una risita—. Severus le empujó enseguida y el profesor Tom se rio.

— ¿Y los has visto en otra ocasión? —Harry volvió a besarle.

—No. Sólo los vi esa vez. Pero vi algo mejor otro día, cuando tú fuiste a visitar a Ron en Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué? —otro beso.

—Vi que el profesor Tom estaba persiguiendo al señor Lupin.

— ¿Y le atrapó? —otro beso.

—No. Oh, Harry, lo que vi después fue alucinante.

— ¿Qué fue? —Harry exclamó.

—Dame mi beso.

—Me estoy cansando.

— ¿Besarme te cansa?

—No es eso exactamente. Tengo que inclinarme mucho.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y subió un escalón para estar al mismo nivel de Harry.

— ¿Qué tal ahora?

—Perfecto. Ahora dime qué viste. —Harry le besó rápidamente.

—Vi que el señor Lupin reía y se convertía en el mismo lobo que vimos en Hogsmeade.

— ¿Eso fue antes del ataque de los lobos? —Harry le besó con impaciencia.

—No, fue hace poco. Como te iba diciendo, el señor Lupin se convirtió en lobo y salió corriendo. ¿Y a que no adivinas?

— ¿Qué?

—Por esta vez te perdono lo del beso, no podemos demorarnos más. El profesor Tom se convirtió en una pantera muy grande y salió corriendo detrás del lobo del señor Lupin.

— ¿Una pantera? —Draco trató de retener a Harry para que el beso durara más, pero Harry se retiró entre risitas.

—Sí. Le he mencionado a mi papá si sabía algo de que el profesor Tom fuese animago y dijo que no sabía nada.

— ¿Y qué hicieron después? ¿Remus y el profesor Tom?

Draco le miró ofendido y le tendió la mano para continuar bajando las escaleras.

—No soy chismoso, Harry.

—Lo sé, lo siento. No quise que sonara así.

—No importa —Draco suspiró con cansancio—. No quiero bajar más escalas, ¿por qué no intentamos aquí? —se habían detenido en un escalón particularmente ancho.

—Como tú quieras. En realidad, no sé qué hacer con el broche. —dijo Harry sacando el suyo del bolsillo y mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Sólo levántalo y piensa en el tesoro.

— ¿Y si no aparece?

—Piensa en la mejor escoba de carreras.

—Esa ya la tengo. Y tú también.

—Entonces no sé. —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Piensa tú en el tesoro y yo miraré en qué pensaré. —sugirió Harry. Draco accedió y levantó su broche cerrando los ojos apretadamente.

Frente a ellos se materializó un cofre negro y mediano muy simple. Los dos niños supusieron que era el tesoro, pero al abrirlo, no encontraron nada allí.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry

—No lo sé. —Draco levantó nuevamente el broche y cerró los ojos. Una cadena plateada muy grande apareció dentro del cofre. En uno de sus extremos, una piedra pequeña verde muy brillante llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

— ¿Este es el tesoro? —Harry se inclinó e intentó tomar la piedra, pero un fuerte siseo, similar al del primer día en la sala común de Slytherin, se dejó escuchar. Draco gritó y el _lumos_ de su varita se apagó a medida que él caía de espaldas. Harry en cambio se quedó petrificado al ver aparecer una figura monstruosa delante de él.

Un ser alto, calvo, pálido, con unos ojos totalmente rojos. En donde debería estar la nariz, había dos orificios muy parecidos a las rendijas nasales de una serpiente.

— ¡Desaparécete, desaparécete! —gritó Draco levantando el broche y apuntando con este a ese horroroso ser — ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No tocaremos tu tesoro!

Harry perdió la compostura y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras las lágrimas caían raudas por sus mejillas. El terror estaba nublando su mente.

— ¡Harry! ¡Corre! —Draco apremió— ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Vamos a avisarle a Severus o al profesor Tom!

Harry quiso hablar, pero no pudo. Y no lo entendía. El basilisco que había visto en Hogsmeade era sin duda más aterrador que esa cosa frente a él. E incluso los otros muchos monstruos que su padre le había mostrado en un libro, antes de entrar a Hogwarts. No entendía por qué no era capaz de moverse, ni por qué su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. A fin de cuentas, aquel monstruo sólo estaba ahí parado, mirando un punto indefinido en la pared, sin prestar atención a Draco Y Harry.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Draco gritó de nuevo— No quiero estar más aquí… ¡Levanta tu broche y haz que desaparezca!

Harry quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo; estaba totalmente aterrorizado. Draco se puso de pie tentativamente, sin dejar de mirar al monstruo, y se acercó a Harry. Le abrazó y le susurró, aún en medio del miedo que sentía:

—Harry, levanta tu broche. Hazlo por mí; no quiero ver más a ese monstruo. Tenemos que irnos —Draco bajó aún más la voz—. Él no es real, Harry. ¿Recuerdas que el basilisco fue sólo una imagen? Esto es igual. Hazla desaparecer con tu broche y vámonos, Harry. Hazlo por mí —repitió. Harry movió un poco su brazo. Pesaba, pesaba horrores y Harry aún no entendía por qué—. No tengas miedo, Harry. Estoy contigo y te quiero. Es hora de irnos.

Harry cerró los ojos procesando las palabras de Draco y en un valiente impulso, levantó el brazo con el broche, e imploró que esa cosa se fuera de ahí. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, el monstruo y el cofre habían desaparecido y Draco a su lado suspiró aliviado.

—Pensé que nunca lo harías —dijo—. No tienes que asustarte tanto, Harry. No es real.

Harry recuperó lentamente la tranquilidad.

—Si no es real, ¿entonces por qué querías bajar por un tesoro? —reclamó— ¡No nos serviría de nada!

—Ajá. —dijo Draco tan pancho.

— ¿Y entonces? —cuestionó Harry nuevamente.

—Sólo quería entretenerme un poco con los broches. Además, era hora de que tú usaras el tuyo —Harry bufó con fastidio y dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras—. También quise bajar aquí para que nos besáramos. —agregó Draco detrás de él.

—No te creo.

— ¡Te lo juro! Tenía muchas ganas de besarte.

—Entonces hubiéramos ido a los invernaderos o a la sala de música, como te dije.

— ¡Allá no hay privacidad! —se defendió Draco. Harry suspiró y sonrió muy a su pesar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo, mirando a Draco—. Ahora tú tienes que besarme por el susto que pasé ahora. Me lo merezco.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó sobre Harry para abrazarle con fuerza. Luego le dio un tímido beso en los labios y Harry se lo devolvió. Ambos rieron con nerviosismo y continuaron su camino para dejar atrás las profundidades de las mazmorras y subir a su sala común.

—Blaise no se puede dar cuenta de que nos hemos besado tanto. —dijo Harry después de un rato.

—No se lo diremos. —dijo Draco con una sonrisita cómplice.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Soy la Jenn del futuro, quien tiene un 50% de arrepentimiento por la última escena de este capítulo al re-leerla y corregirla.

Cuando la escribí, no pude menos que hacer un _aww_ por la dulzura entre nuestros chicos y lo fluffy en el compartir besos. Ahora que la leo con más detenimiento, puedo darme cuenta de que, para algunos lectores, puede ser un poco incómodo leer cómo dos chicos de 12 años comparten besos en la boca continuamente.

Como excusa, puedo decir que en ningún momento pensé en darle una connotación sexual o algo parecido; lo que quise plasmar fue un bonito e inocente gesto que Draco y Harry gustaran compartir, sin pensar en consecuencias futuras.

Ahora, no he cambiado la escena, porque, como dije, sólo estoy la mitad de arrepentida por escribirla jajaj Así que la dejo y espero que la mayoría de ustedes la hayan disfrutado y aceptado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

* * *

Harry estaba puliendo el mango de su escoba cuando Lily y James entraron a su habitación.

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —dijo Lily con cautela, sentándose en la cama de Harry.

— ¿Sí? —Harry estaba seguro de que había limpiado la jaula de Hedwig. No creía estar en problemas.

—Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que-

— ¡No fui yo, mamá, te lo juro! —gritó Harry asustado— ¡Papá me dijo que escondiera las macetas rotas!

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Lily.

— ¡Yo no hice nada, Lily! —se defendió James— ¡Harry está mintiendo!

— ¡Tú sabes que no, papá! —Harry se cruzó de brazos— Me prometiste un helado en Fortescue si escondía las macetas que tú y Sirius rompieron.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió James.

—Oh, ya basta ustedes dos —dijo Lily con impaciencia—. Ahora mismo no quiero hablar de sus travesuras. Esto es mucho más importante.

—Está bien. —dijo Harry

—Eres un niño traidor. No volveré a confiar en ti. —murmuró James.

— ¡No pagaré tus platos rotos! —exclamó Harry.

Lily levantó una mano y el silencio se hizo en la habitación.

—Como iba diciendo, tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante, Harry —Lily le miró fijamente—. Y lo haré de una buena vez y sin rodeos. ¿Recuerdas a Voldemort?

Harry cerró la boca de golpe y miró a su madre con confusión.

—Ya te lo había dicho, mamá. Es el monstruo de mis pesadillas. Él que se apareció en las mazmorras cuando bajé con Draco; le puse Voldemort y... bueno, la verdad no sé por qué le puse ese nombre, pero Draco dijo que era un nombre muy guay para un monstruo.

Lily y James compartieron una mirada.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. ¿Puedes decirnos algo de Mopsus?

—Mopsus también aparece en mis sueños—recordó Harry—. Pero Remus dice que es un amigo imaginario.

— ¿Por qué Remus sabe de Mopsus? —preguntó James.

—Porque le he contado sobre él. Es un anciano muy chistoso, ahora que lo pienso. Me refiero a Mopsus. —dijo Harry sin percatarse de la mirada de sus padres.

—Bueno... —Lily parecía no saber qué decir— ¿Recuerdas cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

—Papá dice que me caí de la escoba cuando pequeño, ¿no?

—No —dijo James frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas cómo te la hiciste?

—No. —negó Harry. Lily suspiró y James le acarició la espalda.

—Una vez nos comentaste algo sobre unos mortífagos. ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Lily —Harry le miró con confusión y Lily volvió a suspirar, ahora con alivio—. Oh, James... todo se trató de un sueño entonces.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Harry con confusión.

—Eso no explica la cicatriz —dijo James, sin prestarle atención—. Cuando lo encontramos en el suelo no pudo haber caído tan fuerte de la cama, como para hacérsela.

—Oh, eso lo sé —aceptó Lily—. Pero Harry no recuerda nada de esas cosas de las que habló. Eso quiere decir algo.

—Yo pienso que de repente las ha olvidado, si no es que se trata de algún hechizo de memoria más contundente —reflexionó James—. Seguramente su mente se está acomodando definitivamente a esta vida.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Harry en voz más alta.

—Bueno, es muy factible lo que dices —concordó Lily—. Pero es lo mejor, en todo caso, ¿no crees? —James asintió— Era terrible verle recordando cosas tan espantosas.

—Mamá…

—Tienes que hablar con algún Inefable, James —continuó la pelirroja—. De todas maneras, haya sido un sueño o algún hechizo de memoria, tenemos que estar seguros.

—Podría ser alguna variación del Ovbliate —James frunció el ceño—. Puedo hablar con Kingsley; él es experto en el tema.

Lily y James terminaron su conversación y parecieron reparar, apenas ahora, en la enfurruñada presencia de su hijo.

—Oh, hola. De nuevo —ironizó Harry, ignorando la censura en los ojos de Lily—. ¿Puedo ahora preguntar qué es lo que pasa?

—No nos pongas atención, Harry —dijo James con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—. Sólo estábamos preocupados por tus pesadillas, eso es todo.

—Pero eso es normal, ya sabes —Lily besó la frente de Harry y le pellizcó una mejilla—. Sólo trata de no discutir tanto con Draco y verás que tendrás unos dulces sueños.

Harry sonrió y James le detuvo antes de que hablara.

—Y te ruego que no me digas qué sueños tienes con Draco, Harry.

Harry rio y Lily le dio un zape a su esposo.

—Y tú tienes que dejar de contarle historias de tu trabajo, James. ¡Son vacaciones de Navidad, por Merlín! Se supone que Harry tiene que descansar.

—A mí me gusta escuchar a papá —dijo Harry—. Tengo que aprender ciertas cosas si es que quiero ser Auror.

— ¡Ajá! —James sonrió y se cruzó de brazos con gesto triunfal— Mi hijo necesita aprender muchas cosas.

—Está bien —Lily puso los ojos en blanco—. Entonces no vengas a mí cuando sueñes con Voldemort.

—Está bien —dijo Harry con tono suficiente—. Dentro de poco cumpliré trece y seré todo un-

— ¡Familia! —rugió la voz de Sirius de repente, desde la planta baja— ¡Tengo excelentes noticias!

— ¡Por las bolas de Merlín! Olvidé que-

—James, no digas palabrotas delante del niño. —regañó Lily.

— ¡Tengo doce años, mamá! —se quejó Harry.

— ¿Y? Puedes tener barba y aun así tienes que- —Lily se interrumpió cuando Remus y Sirius entraron como trombas a la habitación.

— ¿A qué no adivinan? —gritó Sirius con júbilo. Remus estaba sonrojado y miraba a Lily con emoción. La pelirroja entendió y gritó.

— ¡Oh, por Dios!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James con confusión. Lily nuevamente gritó y saltó en su lugar como una niña, luego giró el torso para abrazar apretadamente a Harry y gritarle en el oído— ¡Lily! ¿Qué pasa mujer? —James no entendía nada y Harry cayó de espaldas en la cama mareado, por la efusividad de su madre.

—Oh, Cornamenta. ¿Eres en serio tan lento? —preguntó Sirius con voz emocionada. Remus se sonrojó más y se cubrió la boca.

—Pues perdona mi lentitud —bufó James—. ¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo que pasa?

Lily no aguantó más y saltó de la cama hacia un desprevenido Remus, luego ambos se abrazaron y Lily volvió a gritar. Harry se incorporó y dijo:

—Sirius ha sido ascendido en el trabajo.

Sirius miró a su ahijado con decepción y apuntó con un dedo a James.

—Tu turno.

— ¿Te has ganado esa rifa muggle súper millonaria? —intentó él.

— ¡No! —Sirius gimió y se peinó su cabello con la mano derecha. Un anillo dorado relucía en uno de sus dedos. Lily se apartó de Remus y frunció el ceño.

—Espera. ¿Fuiste tú el que-?

— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —gritó Harry y James le miró con expectación— Sirius se ha ganado ese anillo en una apuesta.

— _¿Qué?_ ¡No! Harry, cachorro, no es-

—Yo tengo una mejor —dijo James pensativamente—. Sirius ha encontrado algún tesoro de puro oro-

—Oh, papá. Los tesoros son para los niños. —dijo Harry con escepticismo.

— ¿Fuiste tú el que se propuso, Rem? —preguntó Lily, antes de que James le respondiera a Harry.

Remus asintió y Sirius sonrió con presunción.

—Así es. Y obviamente le he dicho que sí.

Harry y James les miraban estupefactos. Remus sonrió y levantó la mano derecha; otro anillo idéntico al de Sirius reposaba allí. Lily abrió la boca desmesuradamente y regresó a sus brinquitos extasiados.

— ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! ¡No me digas que se propusieron al tiempo!

—Bueno, primero lo hice yo —dijo Remus—. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Sirius también lo iba a hacer.

Lily volvió a gritar y Sirius se permitió saltar como ella por la alegría.

—Pero como ya debes saber, mi proposición fue la mejor —dijo él—. Aunque él lo hubiese hecho primero, la mía fue digna de ser publicada en el Profeta.

—Sirius Orión Black, no vamos a publicar nada en el Profeta. —advirtió Remus.

—Ya me verás haciéndolo. —declaró Sirius y Lily por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con Sirius. Los tres sonrieron ampliamente y se abrazaron entre ellos.

James y Harry se miraron.

— ¿O sea que los anillos son de matrimonio? —preguntó James con ingenuidad antes de que el paño limpiador de escobas de Harry le diera en la cara y Lily escondiera rápidamente la mano.

* * *

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la mesa saboreando un delicioso postre que Lily había preparado con prisas por motivo de la celebración.

Sirius y James no dejaban de parlotear y discutir sobre cómo serían los fuegos artificiales perfectos para la boda y Harry observaba curiosamente el anillo de Remus en su pequeña mano. Remus y Lily estaban hablando con las cabezas muy juntas y de vez en cuando, Lily soltaba risitas nerviosas y miraba a Sirius.

Charlotte, la lechuza de Lily, se posó en una de las ventanas y arañó suavemente la superficie para hacerse notar. Harry fue a recibirla corriendo, casi dejando perder el anillo de Remus en la alfombra mullida.

—Es una carta del señor Malfoy. —anunció. James y Sirius gruñeron.

—Oh, seguramente es para fijar el lugar para la cena de Navidad —dijo Lily—. ¿Tú dónde prefieres, Remus? ¿En la mansión Malfoy, aquí o en Grimmauld Place? Molly nos invitó a la Madriguera, pero allí estarán sus hermanos y definitivamente no iré. Cissa piensa igual que yo.

—No dejaré que Malfoy entre en mi casa. —dijo Sirius.

—Pues te recuerdo que esa también es _mi_ casa —dijo Remus con tranquilidad—. Lucius es un buen amigo mío, además, no dejaremos de invitar a Cissa y Draco por tus caprichos.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y no discutió.

—Voy a leer la carta —dijo Harry cuando al fin pudo romper el sello de la familia Malfoy—. _"Estimada Lily. En esta carta te haré partícipe de lo que hemos decidido para la cena de Navidad._

_«Narcissa estuvo pensando seriamente en hacerla en la ratonera del Chucho-_-

— ¡Oye! Ya quisiera él tener una casa como la mía. —interrumpió Sirius.

_«Pero_ —Harry levantó la voz con impaciencia— _yo la disuadí de esa tontería así que la cena tendrá lugar aquí, en casa. Así que estás completamente invitada, tú y Harry. Avísale a Remus por mi parte también, por favor. Les esperamos antes de las siete de la noche_.

_«Es tú decisión si le dices a Potter y al Chucho, pero yo recomendaría que vinieran ustedes tres solamente. La idea es pasar una velada agradable._

_«También te aviso con antelación que Tom Ryddle y Severus están invitados. Y sé que lo estás pensando, pero no, Bella no ha podido venir y Andrómeda irá a celebrar con la familia muggle de su esposo. No creo conveniente hacer más aclaraciones salvo que no pueden faltar; yo, Lucius Malfoy, tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes, incluso para mi esposa y mi hijo._

_«Narcissa manda saludos a todos (como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace poco) y Draco insiste en que le digas a Harry que no olvide traer el pijama que él le obsequió en su cumpleaños._

Harry omitió la despedida y la firma.

— ¿Qué sorpresa tiene el señor Malfoy? —preguntó, mientras entregaba la carta a su madre.

— ¿Coquetear como siempre lo hace con mi futuro esposo? —gruñó Sirius— ¿O hacer equipo con Ryddle para embaucarlo?

Remus y Lily pusieron los ojos en blanco.

* * *

—Bienvenidos sean ustedes a la Mansión de la venerable y respetable-

— ¡Hola a todos! —Draco gritó, interrumpiendo el saludo de Dobby.

— ¡Hola, Draco! —saludó Harry y entró corriendo por la puerta principal de la Mansión Malfoy sin dejarse detener por Lily.

—Hola, Dobby. —saludó Lily con una sonrisa al elfo.

— ¡Señora Potter! ¡Qué amable es usted al saludar a este pobre elfo! Dobby es un elfo muy afortunado al estar al servicio de tan buenos amos con tan honorables amigos. —chilló Dobby sin dejar de retorcer nerviosamente sus dedos en una pequeña túnica verde que cubría su cuerpo.

Lily sonrió dulcemente y casi fue empujada por Sirius al este entrar en la Mansión.

—Muero de frío —dijo—. Dobby, no tienes por qué dejarnos afuera.

—Oh, Sirius cállate. —gruñó Lily fulminándole con la mirada al ver que Dobby agachaba las orejas. Remus negó con la cabeza exasperadamente y James se mantuvo juiciosamente en silencio ante la mirada de Lily.

La casa de los Malfoy era sin duda grandiosa. Pero en Navidad, era magnífica. Las decoraciones que con tanto empeño y gusto distribuía Narcissa en persona por todo el lugar, formaba sin duda un escenario hermoso.

El elfo los dirigió a la sala principal donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Narcissa desde su lugar, en el umbral de la puerta— ¡Estamos muy felices de que hayan llegado!

—Hola, Narcissa —canturreó Lily abrazando a su amiga—. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, que una carta no es suficiente para todo ello.

Harry y Draco ya estaban en uno de los grandes sillones junto a la chimenea viendo una pequeña dotación de pociones de emergencia que Severus le había regalado a su ahijado. Draco nunca esperaba a la mañana siguiente de Navidad para abrir los regalos.

—Buenas noches, Remus —saludó Lucius caminando elegantemente hacia los recién llegados—. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

—Si no lo has notado, Malfoy, Sirius y yo también estamos aquí. —dijo James cruzando los brazos.

Para suerte de los caballeros, Lily y Narcissa estaban ahora lejos de ellos, compartiendo secretos y risas cerca de sus hijos. Severus se puso de pie con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, seguido de cerca por Tom.

—Señores, por favor... —empezó Remus.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Remus! ¡Y feliz Navidad para todos ustedes! —dijo Tom amablemente ganándose un suspiro fastidiado por parte de Lucius y Severus— Lucius y Cissa se han lucido este año, ¿no? Remus, ¿cómo has estado? —entrelazó su brazo con el de Remus y lo dirigió hacia el interior de la sala— Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir.

— ¡Hey! —dijo Sirius, pero fue interceptado por Lucius.

—Nada le pasará a tu Remus, Chucho. En realidad, nosotros queremos hablar con ustedes y no queremos que nadie más se entere de nuestra conversación.

—No tenemos nada que hablar con ustedes. —dijo James.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Severus—. Pero por ahora sólo fijaremos una fecha de reunión.

— ¿Reunión?

—Sí. Nos reuniremos pronto, aquí en mi casa.

— ¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? —preguntó Sirius con cautela.

—Sobre trabajo, obviamente. No hablaríamos de nada más con ustedes. Vamos a exportar unas pociones muy delicadas, así que necesitamos de toda la seguridad posible —explicó Lucius—. Así que pronto ultimaremos detalles.

— ¿Y qué creyeron ustedes? ¿Acaso somos guardaespaldas personales? —dijo James con sorna— Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

—No cuando nuestras pociones serán llevadas al _Ambroise Paré_ en Francia, y varias... personas están maliciosamente interesadas en ellas. —dijo Severus con voz suave.

—Mala suerte para nosotros que nos hayan puesto en manos de dos aurores tan-

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy. —siseó James.

— ¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes allí? —dijo Lily en voz alta— James, recuerda lo que te dije y tú no le sigas la corriente, Sirius.

—Lucius, acompáñame a preceder la mesa —dijo Narcissa—. Es hora de la cena y no podemos hacer esperar más a nuestros invitados.

Los cuatro magos se dirigieron miradas de distintos significados y se apartaron mansamente.

—Han hecho un trabajo excepcional con la decoración, Narcissa. —alabó Remus con una sonrisa. Tom le contemplaba encandilado.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Remus —dijo Narcissa mientras tendía una mano a su hijo para que se pusiera de pie—. Hemos pasado un buen rato decorando.

—Yo también he ayudado con las decoraciones —dijo Draco caminando con su madre hacia el comedor principal—. ¿Viste esa estrella que estaba arriba de la chimenea, Harry? La he puesto yo.

—Eso es mentira. Eres un enano y aunque alcanzaras, no nos hubieras ayudado siquiera un poco. —se quejó Lucius desde atrás.

Narcissa suspiró y se dirigió a su puesto en la gran mesa. Los demás comensales se acomodaron en sus sillas sin más ceremonias. No había necesidad de ellas, al fin y al cabo.

—Yo creo que ya no puedo aguantar más —dijo Lily mirando con emoción en torno suyo—. Remus, diles lo que pasó. —sonrió a Remus, quien estaba a su lado.

—Oh, sí —exclamó Sirius desde el otro lado—. Son muy buenas nuevas.

— ¿Buenas nuevas? ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Tom con gesto curioso.

—Así es Ryddle. Muy buenas nuevas —dijo Sirius en voz muy alta. Lucius le miró con desdén—. Remus y yo nos casaremos dentro de poco. Hoy en la mañana nos hemos declarado mutuamente.

Narcissa y Lily compartieron un gritito de alegría y Draco le dio una mirada indescifrable a Harry desde su puesto. Lucius miró con lástima a Remus y Severus torció la boca con burla.

— ¿Es en serio, Remus? —preguntó reflexivamente— ¿Por qué no pensaste mejor las cosas?

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Quejicus? —gruñó James.

—Oh, ya basta todos ustedes —regañó Lily—. Lucius, Severus, feliciten a la feliz pareja y demos paso a la cena.

—Así es —dijo Narcissa—. Draco, tú también debes felicitarlos.

—Felicitaciones, señor Lupin y señor Black. —dijo él educadamente obligando con ello a que Lucius y Severus dieran sus respectivas felicitaciones, no sin unos cuantos comentarios hacia Sirius.

—Bueno —dijo Tom después de un rato—. Mi oferta sigue en pie, de todas maneras. —dijo con descaro, guiñando un ojo a Remus y también a Sirius.

* * *

—Ya va siendo hora de que muestres lo que sea que vayas a mostrar, Malfoy. —dijo Sirius tiritando de frío. Todos estaban a la intemperie en uno de los senderos que conducían a un pequeño bosquecillo propiedad de los Malfoy.

Lucius levantó el mentón con desdén y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo. Narcissa y Draco le miraban con curiosidad.

—A pesar de la presencia de Potter y Black aquí, todos ustedes son personas muy importantes para mí —dijo el rubio—. Así que quiero compartir con todos, uno de mis pequeños logros; este, en particular, es uno de los que más me enorgullecen.

— ¿Una orden de Merlín? —preguntó Tom.

—Yo creo que debe ser que le han dado un puesto en el Ministerio —sugirió Remus—. De eso hablabas con James y Sirius ahora, ¿no?

—Yo puedo estar segura de que ha conseguido un puesto en el Wizengamot —dijo Lily y compartió una sonrisa ilusionada con Narcissa—. Oh, Lucius. ¡Te felicito!

—Seguramente ha conseguido hacer una poción lo más decente posible como para no arruinar mi tablón de ingredientes al primer intento. —dijo Severus con burla, siendo acompañado por las risas de James y Sirius.

—Nunca creí que estuviera de acuerdo en algo con Quejicus.

—Cállate, Chucho —dijo el profesor—. Merlín me ampare de compartir algo contigo.

—Oh, no seas aguafiestas, Quejicus —dijo James—. Esta vez te has lucido. Acepta tus felicitaciones.

—Tú no me hables, Potter.

—No voy a tolerar más discusiones entre ustedes en una noche tan linda como esta. —regañó Lily.

—Tú no deberías decir eso de mi esposo, Severus —dijo Narcissa—. Sabes perfectamente que después de ti, Lucius es el mejor pocionista.

—Oh, Cissa, tienes mucha fe en tu esposo —dijo Sirius—. Puedo entenderlo; yo haré lo mismo cuando me case con Remus.

—Sirius, cállate. —dijo Remus frotándose las sienes con fastidio.

Lucius contemplaba todo con fría indiferencia. Luego miró con expectación a los niños y ambos se agitaron en sus sitios.

—El señor Malfoy reemplazará al profesor Snape en pociones. —gritó Harry con emoción.

— ¡No! —Draco exclamó— ¡Mi papá es el nuevo Ministro de Magia!

Sirius rugió de risa y Remus le dio un zape en la nuca.

—Amo la inocencia de los niños. —dijo James entre risas, esquivando un golpe de Lily.

—Mi esposo perfectamente puede ser Ministro de Magia, James Potter. —dijo Narcissa con severidad, congelando con su mirada a James.

—Esto de verdad es muy divertido —comentó Tom con los brazos cruzados—. Pero es momento de que escuchemos a Lucius y que él mismo nos saque de nuestro error, si es que lo hay. No me impresionaría que Lucius hubiera logrado todo lo que hemos sugerido. —añadió con una mirada penetrante sobre el rubio.

Narcissa suspiró con fastidio y entrelazó su brazo con el de Lucius. pero su esposo se retiró suavemente, después de besarle con cariño una de las mejillas. Draco se puso de puntillas para reclamar su propio beso y Lucius sonrió al corresponderle.

Luego, estirando elegantemente sus brazos, se lanzó hacia el suelo acompañado por un grito ahogado de Narcissa y convirtiéndose en un instante en un magnífico lobo blanco.

— ¡Mi papá es un animago, Harry! —gritó Draco, llenando el silencio que le había seguido a la sorpresa inicial. Narcissa gritó emocionada y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo mientras reían alborozados.

Harry sonrió y contempló con curiosidad al lobo quien se asentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y le devolvió la mirada antes de ser casi arrojado al suelo por Draco y Narcissa.

—Bueno, yo esperaba que si Malfoy fuera un animago, se convirtiera en murciélago. —murmuró Sirius sin poder esconder la envidia en su rostro.

—No más comentarios, Sirius —dijo Remus—. Y tú tampoco, James.

James levantó las manos con inocencia.

—Sólo iba a comentar que la forma animaga de murciélago quedaría bien para Quejicus.

Luego soltó un aullido de dolor por el repentino fuego que le dio en el trasero. Severus sonrió antes de ser arrastrado por Tom a curiosear al nuevo animago.

—Ni creas que me voy a compadecer de ti. —dijo Lily a James. Remus rio.

* * *

—Hubiese sido una velada perfecta si Adrianne y Blaise pudieran acompañarnos. —dijo Narcissa tomando un poco de té junto a Lily. Ambas estaban bajo un toldo, contemplando el gracioso espectáculo frente a ellas.

—Es cierto —dijo Lily—. Pero no será así todas las Navidades. Espero que Adrianne pueda resolver esos problemas legales allí en Italia; Harry echa en falta a Blaise, ya sabes. Se consideran hermanos.

Narcissa sonrió.

—Muy diferente a su relación con Draco, ¿no? —ella miró con fijeza a su amiga.

—Cissa...

—No pienses tanto las cosas, Lily. Draco y Harry se quieren a su manera. Son unos niños y no pueden ver nada malo en su relación.

Lily observó a su hijo contemplativamente.

Harry estaba sentado junto a Severus, riendo, al ver a Lucius en su forma de lobo, perseguir a Draco. James, como ciervo, se acercaba lentamente por detrás de Harry y Severus para luego tumbar con su cornamenta al profesor de pociones. Severus se levantó hecho una furia y amenazó con su varita al ciervo, pero James se escondió miserablemente detrás del pequeño cuerpo de Harry.

Sirius y Remus, ambos convertidos, correteaban juntos esquivando los ágiles pasos de Tom como pantera. Sirius no fue lo suficientemente rápido y se dejó atrapar, quedando patas arriba con Tom encima. Remus siguió corriendo y se unió a Lucius para juntos aullar a la luna. Draco les miraba embelesado.

— ¿Lily?

Lily parpadeó y se concentró en Narcissa.

—Lo siento. Es qué es encantador ver todo eso.

—Ya, eso mismo pienso yo. Nunca pensé que esa era la sorpresa de Lucius. Estoy muy contenta con él; ya tengo un lobo en la cama. —añadió con voz pícara.

— ¡Cissa! —exclamó Lily sonrojándose. Narcissa rio y lo hizo más fuerte cuando James embistió contra Severus sin hacerle daño.

—Respecto a lo de ahora —dijo Lily titubeante—. De verdad no quiero que Harry sufra.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Narcissa frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo podrían sufrir dos niños como ellos? No es algo tan serio, Lily.

—Cissa, Harry se está encariñando mucho con Draco. Cuando James no está, me habla mucho sobre él y lo mucho que... que le _gusta_... Oh, tú sabes.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó la rubia.

— ¡Que está muy ilusionado! Y estoy segura de que lo querrá por toda la vida y que ustedes desean que Draco se casé con una chica de clase y-

—Oh, Lily por favor, no seas ridícula y perdóname que te lo diga así —resopló Narcissa—. Nosotros no decidiremos de esa manera sobre la vida de nuestro hijo. No hagas caso a lo que pueda decir Lucius sobre eso; él y yo sabemos que es Draco quien decidirá con quién unir su vida —dijo con convicción—. Lily, están muy jóvenes y no es momento de pensar en eso. Ellos conocerán a muchas personas más, tendrán más oportunidades y más situaciones para experimentar, y nosotras como sus madres, debemos estar ahí para acompañarlos y apoyarlos en lo que sea necesario. Pero si llega a pasar que al final del camino, Draco y Harry siguen coincidiendo, ¡entonces mucho mejor! ¿No crees?

—Pero-

—Pero nada, Lily. Últimamente estás con unas paranoias muy extrañas. Confía en mí, en tu hijo, en Draco, y en tu propio criterio —Narcissa pellizcó cariñosamente una mejilla de Lily—. Draco y Harry son apenas unos niños; lo que tienen es algo muy bello, aunque crean que nadie más se da cuenta de lo que pasa y que pueden engañarnos. Si así sigue siendo con el pasar de los años, nosotras sólo debemos preocuparnos porque se sientan y estén bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió y suspiró con resignación.

—Lo siento es que-

—Oh, no me vengas con otra excusa. Algo pasó con Harry, puedo sentirlo —Lily le miró alarmada, pero Narcissa no desistió—. Sé que hay algo que se me escapa, pero no te obligaré a contarme nada, Lily. Pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no tengas miedo. Harry tiene muchas personas a su alrededor que lo quieren, créeme. Estará a salvo.

Lily suprimió un quejido y más bien se giró en su puesto para abrazar a Narcissa.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti, Narcissa Malfoy?

—Nada —dijo la rubia con tono fanfarrón—. Ahora olvida lo demás y disfrutemos de la noche. Y ruega a Severus por la vida de tu esposo.

Lily se dio vuelta y vio cómo el gran ciervo astado caía fulminado por un _Petrificus Totalus_ al suelo. Harry levantó un puño con un grito de guerra y se fue contra Severus para ser repelido ágilmente con un _Aguamenti_. Lily rio muy a su pesar, sabiendo que ambos se lo habían buscado y que era hora de que Severus respondiera.

Más allá, Lucius lamía la cara de Draco provocándole cosquillas y Remus empujaba con su hocico una especie de pelota. Tom le perseguía y Sirius intentaba morderle la larga cola para detenerlo.

—Son como niños. —dijo Lily.

—Sólo faltamos tú y yo por ser animagas. —dijo Narcissa.

—Y Severus.

—Ah, Severus tiene sus secretos. Pronto nos sorprenderá dejando en su sitio una serpiente o algún bicho malhumorado.

Ambas rieron y siguieron tomando de su té.

—Feliz Navidad. —se desearon al unísono las dos mujeres sin despegar la vista de Draco y Harry, quienes se juntaron para corretear con pies y manos por la suave hierba del bosquecillo.

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola!

Como dato curioso, todo lo de este capítulo fue lo que me llevó a escribir "Una nueva vida".

No sé qué más decir salvo que escribí, escribí y escribí y apenas ahora me doy cuenta que superé las 4000 palabras, algo casi insólito con este fic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

* * *

Las vacaciones de fin de año resultaron ser las mejores, hasta la fecha, para Harry.

Un día después de Navidad, los Potter habían viajado a una playa muggle junto a los abuelos. Dorea y Charlus habían disfrutado como niños, pero desafortunadamente, Michael y Clarisse habían contraído un peligroso virus al final del viaje, debido a los mosquitos.

A pesar de todo lo malo, Harry disfrutó enormemente de todo ese tiempo. Lo mejor de todo es que había crecido y ahora podía usar la chaqueta de cuero que Sirius le había obsequiado. Antes de eso, su minúscula espalda y cortos brazos hacían que la chaqueta le quedara enorme, y aunque hubiese podido arreglarlo con hechizos, Harry había concluido que era mejor esperar a crecer. Se moría de ganas por mostrársela a Draco.

Ahora estaba solo en la plataforma 9 y ¾, pues James estaba de misión con Sirius y Lily estaba en casa de sus padres, para cuidarlos lo mejor posible. Remus ya estaba en Hogwarts y Regulus no había podido acompañarlo. Así que Harry tomó la responsabilidad de hacer sus maletas, preparar su desayuno e ir en un taxi a la estación.

Después de observar todo a su alrededor por un momento, Harry pudo divisar a la familia Malfoy no muy lejos de allí. Harry arrastró sus maletas y esquivó todas las personas allí para llegar a su destino. Narcissa fue la primera en verle; ella sonrió cálidamente en su dirección y Draco, quien estaba frente a ella, dio media vuelta.

Harry sonrió ampliamente a Draco, siendo correspondido. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer algo más -o reparar en unos pequeños girasoles que salían de los puños de la camisa de Draco-, el gesto de Draco cambió por completo. El rubio borró su sonrisa y se sonrojó un poco, luego le dio la espalda a Harry.

— ¡Harry, querido! ¡Pero mira qué grande estás! —dijo Narcissa adelantándose un poco para abrazar a Harry— ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy muy bien, señora Malfoy.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Lucius después de darle un breve apretón en el hombro. Draco seguía sin mirarle.

—No han podido venir. Mamá sigue con los abuelos y papá sigue en misión.

—Oh, espero que tus abuelos se recuperen pronto, Harry —dijo Narcissa, observando a su hijo quien no saludaba a Harry—. Draco, saluda a Harry. ¿Qué te pasa?

Por fin Draco enfrentó a Harry para sólo darle un apretón en el hombro, como había hecho Lucius.

—Hola, Harry. Estaré en el tren buscando un compartimiento para nosotros, nos vemos allí. —dicho esto, se fue de allí sin despedirse. Narcissa estaba estupefacta.

— ¿No te vas a despedir de tus padres, mocoso ingrato? —dijo Lucius en voz alta.

— ¡No le llames así, Lucius!

Draco se giró un poco y ondeó la mano. Luego echó a andar rápidamente hacia el tren.

— ¿Draco está enojado conmigo? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, viendo con confusión la lejana figura de Draco.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Lucius—. Nuestro saludo ha sido más emocionante que el de ustedes. Y eso que tú y yo no somos-

—Oh Lucius, cállate —interrumpió Narcissa poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa descarada de su esposo—. No te preocupes por él, Harry. Ya viste que le ha costado lo suyo despedirse de nosotros. Hoy ha estado de lo más exasperante con su actitud. No entiendo-

— ¿Qué no entiendes, Cissa? —dijo Lucius— Es obvio que ya se cree mayor y piensa que es un hombre libre, hecho y derecho y que puede copiar pobremente mi actitud…

— ¡Lucius!

—Y que ya no puede despedirse de sus viejos padres porque resultaría una vergüenza para su imagen. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Tampoco quiere saber nada del amor de su infancia... —Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y Narcissa empezó a golpear infructuosamente el pecho de Lucius. El hombre no se inmutó—. Así que se cree alguien muy grande y ya no quiere saber de nadie más. Eso, querida mía, es lo que pasa.

Harry sonrió muy a su pesar, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó por completo a sus ojos y Narcissa lo notó.

—No te preocupes por eso, Harry. Más bien-

— _¡Fratellino! _—gritó una voz_._

Harry reconoció la voz enseguida y su buen humor se restableció por completo.

— ¡Blaise! —saludó emocionado.

—Y ahora es cuando Harry nos abandona por Blaise Zabini. —se lamentó Lucius. Narcissa rio.

—Es hora entonces de que nosotros nos vayamos.

Harry saltaba en su lugar por la prisa de correr hacia Blaise.

—Corre entonces —dijo Lucius riendo y palmeándole la espalda—. Quédate con Blaise y no le hables a Draco para que aprenda la lección.

—Ay, Lucius. —Narcissa le miró con exasperación— ¡Pareciera que no fuera tu hijo!

—Pues dímelo tú. ¿Es mi hijo o no? —bromeó él sin adivinar la reacción de su esposa.

—Harry es mejor que te vayas antes de que presencies un asesinato. —dijo Narcissa en voz baja. Harry rio y se despidió a gritos para correr hacia donde venía Blaise. Cuando ambos chicos se encontraron, se abrazaron fuertemente y Harry tuvo que estirarse un poco debido a la altura de Blaise.

— ¿Cómo estás, hermanito? —preguntó Blaise— ¡Te ves muy bien! ¿Te has bronceado o es que ahora estoy viendo más oscuro?

—Estuve en la playa, Blaise. No te llegó mi lechuza, por lo que veo.

—Ya sabes que Hedwig es una chica perezosa.

Hedwig ululó desde su jaula con indignación.

—Tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó en Italia. —dijo Harry empezando a caminar junto a Blaise.

—Ya te lo he dicho en las anteriores cartas, pero no me importará decírtelo de nuevo si me cuentas con lujo de detalles todo lo de la noche de navidad. ¿Es cierto que el señor Lucius es un lobo? ¿Tom coqueteó con el señor Lupin y el señor Black? ¡Oh, Harry! He visto a una chica muy preciosa en Ravenclaw. No entiendo cómo no la había visto antes, pues por lo que sé, entró a segundo año. Es rubia y tiene unos ojos azules enormes y...

Harry sonrió mientras escuchaba a Blaise hablar sin parar. Aunque el comportamiento de Draco había dejado una molestia en su estómago, no podía dejar de alegrarse por tener a su hermanito de vuelta.

* * *

La cena estaba deliciosa.

Luego del discurso anual de Dumbledore, Harry pudo servirse de la tarta de melaza que tanto había extrañado, mientras conversaba con sus amigos.

Pansy se había recortado el cabello a la altura de los hombros y Theo había crecido mucho y adelgazado otro tanto. Blaise volvió a contar todas sus aventuras en Italia mientras Greg y Vincent comían todo lo que sus bocas permitían. Draco seguía en ese extraño silencio en el que se había sumido en el tren; había sido un poco pedante con Pansy, y Blaise estaba furioso con él ya que su actitud era muy fastidiosa.

Ahora, Blaise estaba sentado entre Harry y Draco. A pesar de todo, Draco seguía tan cerca de Harry como siempre había hecho, pero después del incómodo viaje, Blaise no había permitido que se sentara junto a Harry.

—Si sigues así, entonces ve a buscarte a otro que te aguante, Draco. —había dicho el italiano, sacando a relucir el momento en que Harry había querido abrazarlo nuevamente en el compartimiento y Draco le había rechazado. Pansy no quería hablar con Draco y hasta Vincent y Greg estaban renuentes a hacerlo.

Harry quería una explicación. Draco y él habían compartido una Navidad inolvidable y se habían despedido en buenos términos así que no entendía qué le pasaba a su amigo.

La cena terminó y los estudiantes se aprestaron a dirigirse a sus dormitorios. Draco se puso de pie, y en silencio esperó a que Harry terminara. Por lo menos no parecía tan grave el asunto, se consoló Harry.

Cuando iban llegando a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Ginny llegó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —saludó, acomodándose el largo cabello rojo.

—Hola, Ginny. —saludó Harry casi saltando en su sitio cuando la chica se adelantó y le besó en la mejilla. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Draco frunció el ceño.

—Hola, pelirroja —saludó Blaise con la misma sonrisa que utilizaba para conquistar a cualquiera—. ¿No me saludarás a mí también?

Ginny se sonrojó y besó rápidamente la mejilla de Blaise. Pansy se burló.

—No te dejes engañar por Blaise, Ginny. Es un rompecorazones.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué dices eso de tu novio? —preguntó Blaise ofendido. Pansy le miró sorprendida y no respondió a eso.

—He traído unas pociones conmigo para el cabello —dijo más bien la Slytherin—. Son de Francia, ¿cuándo irás a las mazmorras para mostrártelas, Ginny? Tengo una rizadora muy buena para cualquier tipo de cabello y color.

—Oh, iré pronto. Ya quiero probarla —dijo Ginny con emoción—. Harry, ¿puedes ir un momento a la torre Gryffindor? Mamá te ha mandado unos regalos conmigo, así que quizás quisieras ir de una vez. —terminó en voz baja y mirándole con adoración.

Draco bufó en su sitio y retomó su camino dejando atrás a los demás. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy un poco cansado ahora, Gin —dijo Harry—. ¿Quizás luego?

—Oh, no importa si no es hoy. Pero es mejor que sea en esta misma semana, antes de que los gemelos logren entrar a los cuartos de las chicas —dijo Ginny sonriendo—. ¡Nos vemos luego entonces!

— ¡No te olvides de llevar tus ediciones de Corazón de Bruja! —gritó Pansy como despedida.

Ginny asintió mientras se despedía con la mano una última vez. Ya no había rastro de Draco por allí.

—Por lo que veo, Hermione y Ron van muy bien. —comentó Blaise cuando comenzaron a andar nuevamente.

Harry giró un poco para ver a Ron esperando al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw, a que Hermione terminara de hablar con una prefecta. Sonrió y trató de ignorar la pesadez en su pecho.

* * *

—Oye Draco, ¿qué te pasa hoy? —ni bien habían entrado a la Sala, Pansy se acercó a Draco quien estaba en uno de los sillones altos. Por suerte no había muchos estudiantes allí.

—No me pasa nada. —dijo él con desinterés.

—No te lo crees ni tú —dijo la pelinegra—. Que sepas que hasta que no te normalices, no te hablaremos —Draco fijó su mirada en Harry—. Mucho menos Harry. —añadió Pansy.

Draco se puso de pie y pasó a un lado de ellos sin decir nada. Pansy no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Me estoy pensando seriamente si darle los regalos que traje.

—No te preocupes —dijo Blaise—. Ya hablaremos con él.

Blaise y Harry se despidieron y siguieron el camino a su habitación. Ya allí, vieron con sorpresa a Draco en pijama y preparando su cama.

— ¿Tan rápido vas a dormir? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, estoy muy cansado. Mañana tengo Aritmancia a primera hora.

— ¿Aritmancia? —Harry frunció el ceño— Creí que íbamos a tomar Adivinación juntos.

Draco alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿De qué te va a servir Adivinación para ser Auror, Harry? Fuiste un tonto al escogerla.

—Pero-

—No tienes necesidad de hablarle así a Harry, _Malfoy_ —siseó Blaise con enojo—. Él creyó que ustedes dos iban a estar juntos en todas las materias. Hubiera sido un detalle de tu parte haberle dicho que ibas a escoger Aritmancia.

—Pues se me olvidó —Draco se encogió de hombros—. No creí que Harry escogiera Adivinación.

—Oh, vete a la mierda.

—Mucho cuidado, Zabini.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —dijo Harry— Mejor vámonos a dormir; no hay necesidad de discutir por tonterías.

—Si quieres, puedo dejar Runas Antiguas para estar contigo en Adivinación —ofreció Blaise un momento después, cuando los tres estaban en sus respectivas camas—. El profesor Snape me dejará hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, Blaise —Harry le tranquilizó—. Ron irá a Adivinación también, así que estaré con él. Además, de no ser así, puedo ir solo, ¿no crees?

—Está bien —accedió Blaise acostándose—. La oferta seguirá en pie hasta... mañana en la mañana, antes de que yo vea la primera clase. —dijo con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió también y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Draco ya estaba bajo las mantas y las estrujaba distraídamente. Harry le contempló y decidió intentar una vez más, sentándose en la cama de Draco.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, es sólo que anoche no dormí bien. Quiero descansar. —Draco le miró.

Harry asintió y se inclinó para despedirse, pero Draco apartó la cara.

—Harry, ya tenemos trece años —murmuró—. No podemos seguir despidiéndonos así.

— ¿Por qué? —Harry no entendía.

—Porque eso fue cuando éramos niños.

—Y es que-

—Harry —llamó Blaise, mirando a Draco con desdén—, no. No te humilles más con él.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, Blaise. —dijo Draco.

—Resulta que Harry es mi hermano y no permitiré que tú le agobies más con tu actitud de mierda.

Harry suspiró con cansancio y se puso de pie.

—Siento haberte molestado —le dijo a Draco—. Si hice algo mal, agradecería que me lo dijeras claramente, no con excusas absurdas. —luego se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a su cama para enseguida cerrar las cortinas.

Quería mucho a Draco, pero no seguiría mendigando nada de parte de él. Era un nuevo año y tenía que empezar con pie derecho.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

* * *

Era muy inusual que Harry despertara tan temprano. Si así pasaba, era porque estaba en su casa y James le despertaba para llevarlo de paseo en su escoba antes de que Lily despertara, o que Sirius entraba corriendo a su cuarto en su forma animaga para abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle cosquillas.

Hoy no había podido quedarse más tiempo en su cama, pues su sueño había estado plagado de monstruos de la infancia, de sus padres decepcionados de él, y de Draco alejándose cada vez más.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el espejo al ver que tenía muy mal semblante. Se suponía que con una buena ducha todo se arreglaría, pero al parecer ese no era el caso. _Bah..._ no es que importara mucho, de todas maneras; él no era tan vanidoso como Blaise y Draco.

Con un último suspiro, anudó su corbata y salió del baño. Blaise estaba acostado sobre su vientre durmiendo plácidamente y la cama de Draco continuaba con las cortinas cerradas.

Una nueva oleada de enojo mezclada con tristeza envolvió a Harry antes de andar a zancadas hasta su cama y alcanzar su maletín. Lo sentía mucho por Blaise, pero él no se creía capaz de soportar un desayuno con la extraña actitud de Draco.

* * *

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —saludó Hermione desde su mesa en el Gran Comedor.

—Hola, Mione... —dijo él con desaliento— es sólo que no dormí muy bien, así que mejor aprovecho el tiempo.

—Me parece muy bien. Si así empiezas el año, lo terminarás muy bien.

— ¿Qué, te refieres a tener mal sueño? —bufó Harry tomando un poco de té. ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero desayuno?

—No —dijo ella—. Me refiero a aprovechar el tiempo. Por ejemplo, ahora puedes estudiar un poco para Aritmancia, ¿no? Saca tu libro y hagámoslo juntos.

Harry golpeó con su cabeza la mesa.

—No he escogido Aritmancia como opcional, Hermione. Sólo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

Hermione, milagrosamente, no le reprochó nada.

—Bueno, entonces saca tu libro de Adivinación. Eso no te exime de estudiar. Por ejemplo, yo sé que uno de los principios básicos para leer las cartas es-

— ¡Hermione, no por favor! —gimió Harry— Me estoy muriendo de hambre ahora y no quiero escuchar nada de las clases. Ya me daré cuenta de todo lo que dices cuando esté en el aula de adivinación —Hermione bajó la mirada y Harry se sintió tremendamente mal—. Pero gracias por todo, ¿eh? Ya sé a quién acudiré cuando tenga dudas. —Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y ella rio un poco.

—No. Yo debo concentrarme en lo mío, Harry. Y eso mismo le diré a Ron.

Harry le miró socarrón y Hermione suspiró con fastidio.

Por fin apareció desayuno decente y Harry se apresuró a devorar el suyo. Su humor había mejorado bastante y ahora tenía el firme propósito de disfrutar su primer día de clases.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores encontrándose con unos pocos de ellos. Dumbledore estaba en el centro de la mesa conversando con la profesora Sprout. La profesora McGonagall bebía té mientras revisaba unos pergaminos y el profesor Tom estaba entrando por una puerta contigua al estrado, llevando del brazo a una mujer con abundante cabello negro y rizado.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Harry preguntó a Hermione.

—Oh, ella es Bellatrix Black. Es hermana de la señora Malfoy, ¿no lo sabías? Es una duelista muy buena y según Marietta, es la prometida del profesor Tom.

Harry casi escupe su jugo de calabaza escuchando lo último. Centró su mirada en ambos magos y tuvo que reconocer que se veían muy bien. Bueno, _bien_ hasta que Remus y Severus entraron también y Tom les guiñó un ojo a ambos descaradamente.

— _¡Jaj!_ —Harry bufó— No creo que eso sea cierto. El profesor Tom parece que nunca se va a casar.

Hermione rio por encima de su taza y miró al profesor.

—Marietta es una chismosa, Harry, no puedes creerle nada. Bellatrix fue profesora de duelos en Rusia; ahora está viviendo aquí y supongo que el profesor Tom le ha pedido que le ayude en su clase. ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Yo también quiero ser duelista como ella.

— ¿Eso es una profesión? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo es si quieres educar. Yo quiero ser profesora. —Hermione levantó el mentón y Harry le sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que te verías muy bien, Hermione. —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Theo.

Y Hermione se sonrojó cuando le vio.

Y Harry no entendió por qué.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el Slytherin, sentándose al otro lado de Hermione—. ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? —preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —dijo ella sonriendo— ¿También irás a Aritmancia?

La cara de desilusión de Theo no tenía precio.

—No —la cara de desilusión de Theo no tenía precio—. Yo... yo pensé que tú irías a Runas Antiguas.

— ¡Qué mal! —se lamentó Hermione— Pero podemos ir a DCAO juntos, ¿no?

— ¡Claro! —Theodore volvió a sonreír— Antes de que se me olvide, ¿quieres ir conmigo este fin semana a Hogsmeade?

Lo había dicho tan apresuradamente, que Harry apenas le entendió. Pero cuando lo hizo, estiró el cuello sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

—Teníamos pensado en ir a Hogsmeade también —dijo Harry—. Pero _Ron_, Mione y yo, Theo.

Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente y le miró confundida. Pero Theo ni se inmutó.

—Puedo ir con ustedes entonces. —dijo tranquilamente.

—Bueno, ya sabes... —Harry no quería ser rudo con Theo— Ron y Hermione querrán quedarse solos. Así que tú y yo podemos ir a Zonko mientras tanto.

Theo perdió el gesto afable y miró a Hermione.

—Creí que-

—No te preocupes, Theo —dijo ella—. Harry y yo podremos salir otro día, ¿no es cierto, Harry? —la mirada cargada de intención de ella, frenó a Harry de decir cualquier otra cosa— Luego hablaremos mejor sobre ello.

Theo recuperó la sonrisa y se puso de pie, olvidándose de su desayuno.

—Está bien. El primer fin de semana siempre es el mejor para pasear por Hogsmeade.

Dicho esto, se despidió y salió corriendo. Hermione le observó atentamente hasta que desapareció.

— ¿Y Ron? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente— ¿Estás enojada con él?

Hermione se acomodó de nuevo en su puesto y suspiró.

— ¿Puedes creer que apenas y me prestó atención, Harry? Ayer, al final de la cena, me esperó. Y como siempre, yo pensé que me acompañaría hasta la torre Ravenclaw, pero él se entretuvo con Parvati y Lavender y se olvidó de mí.

Harry guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir.

—Además, Theo es un buen amigo —agregó ella—. En vacaciones, coincidimos varias veces en Francia y me invitó a una excursión por Beauxbatons. ¡Es precioso, Harry!

— ¿Quién? ¿Theo? —Harry hizo una mueca. Theo era atractivo, pero no como Draco. Por suerte, para su propia tranquilidad, no fue verdaderamente consciente de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Harry! —Hermione dejó salir una carcajada— Hablo del Colegio de Francia.

—Ya veo. Entonces te doy mi bendición.

— ¿Ah?

—Así es. Si quieres andar con Theo, me parece bien —Harry le sonrió—. Él es muy buen chico. La señora Weasley le dio su bendición a Percy para salir con Penélope, yo los escuché. Así que así hago contigo.

Hermione contuvo la risa y más bien le abrazó mientras hacía el mismo sonido que hacía Pansy al ver algo lindo.

—Está bien. Estoy más tranquila —ironizó ella. Harry le empujó suavemente con su hombro—. Oh, mira. Allí vienen los demás. —dijo Hermione separándose de él.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent y Greg entraban por las grandes puertas del Comedor. Harry apresuró su desayuno y, lamentablemente, no pudo terminar sus salchichas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—, ya es tarde y Ron aún no baja, así que iré a por él.

—Espera, Harry. ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? —preguntó Hermione mirándole con atención.

—No pasa nada, Mione. Es sólo que ya es tarde.

—Queda tiempo para-

—No si hablamos de Ron —se excusó Harry con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego.

Harry se puso de pie y acomodó su maletín en uno de sus hombros, para salir de allí. Pansy alcanzó a verlo y corrió hacia él.

— ¿A dónde va el señor? —preguntó altaneramente frente a él— ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?

—Debido a que todos ustedes irán a Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia, decidí que alguien como yo, que irá a Adivinación, no debería importunarles.

Harry al darse cuenta de su tono grosero, miró a Pansy con culpabilidad.

—Eres un tonto —ella chasqueó la lengua—. Espero que no empieces tú también con tus tonterías como los otros dos —dijo, mirando a Blaise y Draco quienes se acomodaban junto a la mesa. Ambos chicos evitaban hablarse—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a por Ron. Él también va a Adivinación.

—Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos luego en Pociones —dijo Pansy—. Aunque yo no me hable con Draco, él si me habla a mí y me dijo que te preguntara si estabas bien.

Harry miró a la mesa de los Slytherin y vio a Draco mirándole fijamente.

—Dile que estoy bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. También dile que si podemos hablar luego.

— ¿Y qué me das? —sonrió ella. Harry sonrió y le hizo una mueca a su amiga.

Antes de arrepentirse, decidió salir del Gran Comedor de una vez por todas. Sentía en su nuca una sensación muy molesta debido a la mirada de Draco.

A veces no podía entender al rubio, por más que quisiera.

* * *

La primera clase de Adivinación había resultado ser una de las peores que Harry hubiera pensado. Si Trelawney no estaba dejando caer tazas y porcelanas a cada instante, estaba alabando las cualidades del profesor Tom, o diciendo cosas sobre que, en otra realidad alterna, había existido un poderoso mago oscuro.

Ron y Harry bajaban las escaleras de la torre con desánimo y con los estómagos rugiéndoles. Más que todo Ron pues, no había desayunado.

—No quiero volver aquí —dijo Ron bostezando—. Debí hacer caso de las advertencias de Fred y George, pero no puedo culparme, Tú nunca sabrás si ellos hablan en serio o no.

—Podríamos hablar con Dumbledore sobre cambiar de asignatura —sugirió Harry mientras llegaban al pasillo del final de las escaleras—. Le diremos que fue un error y preferimos tomar Aritmancia.

— ¿Aritmancia? —Ron hizo una mueca— Prefiero vivir.

—Pues yo quiero estar en esa materia. Allí están Draco y Pansy.

—Allí también está Hermione, y, aun así, no quiero ir allí. —dijo Ron.

—Hermione está enojada contigo. Sólo para que lo sepas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices, Harry? —preguntó Ron alarmado.

Harry no respondió, pues se entretuvo viendo cómo Draco venía hacia ellos, después de haber girado una esquina del pasillo.

— ¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Draco al verle, acelerando el paso.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que iba en dirección a Encantamientos, la siguiente clase de Ron.

—Eh... —titubeó— iba a acompañar a Ron a su clase.

Ron contuvo una risa y Draco levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Ron, ¿puedes continuar solo? —preguntó— Lo digo porque se nos está haciendo tarde para nuestras respectivas clases, y al parecer, Harry olvidó que tenemos Pociones y que al profesor Snape le molesta la impuntualidad.

— ¡Pero yo no he comido nada! —exclamó Ron.

—Puedes pedirle permiso a Remus para comer algo. —dijo Harry, rogando en su interior para que Ron se fuera.

—Tengo suerte de que sea él el profesor. —reflexionó el pelirrojo con gesto serio, y sin decir más, siguió su camino.

Draco asintió pensativamente y se giró hacia Harry.

— ¿Cómo estás?

De repente, Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta y abrió los brazos exasperadamente.

— ¿Y tú cómo crees que estoy? ¡Tú estás muy raro conmigo y yo no sé qué es lo que pasa!

Draco sonrió un poco y se adelantó para enseguida abrazar a Harry. El azabache no dudó en corresponder; rodeó el torso de Draco con sus brazos y le apretó con fuerza. Draco enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello y suspiró.

—No puedo. —dijo muy bajito, pero Harry le escuchó.

— ¿Qué no puedes? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Draco? ¿Tuviste problemas con tus padres? ¿Hice algo mal? ¡Necesito que-!

Draco le interrumpió separándose un poco y besándole con fuerza una mejilla. Luego se apartó del todo y empezó a caminar a largas zancadas. Harry no tardó en reaccionar y le siguió, tratando de acoplar su paso con el de Draco.

— ¡Draco, te exijo que me expliques qué es lo que te pasa! —gritó— ¡No sigas caminando!

—Vamos tarde para Pociones, Harry —se excusó él, sin mirarle—. Luego podemos hablar.

— ¡No!

—Sí. ¿Te imaginas que papá se dé cuenta de que me perdí una clase?

—Pues yo responderé ante él. —jadeó Harry por la prisa. Draco se detuvo y giró hacia él.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? —preguntó.

— ¿La tontería esa de no besarnos más porque ya no somos niños? —Harry le miró herido.

—Exacto. Y no es una tontería, Harry. Eso de "casarnos cuando grandes" o "los tesoros", son cosas que unos niños soñarían. ¡No nosotros!

— ¿Y cuántos años crees que tienes, Draco? —Harry levantó una ceja— ¿Dieciséis? ¡Seguimos siendo niños!

—No, no es así.

—Eso es una tontería y lo sabes. Si lo que quieres decirme es que ya no quieres ser mi amigo, ¡entonces dilo de una vez!

— ¿Qué? —Draco lucía confundido— ¿Quién dice que no quiero ser tu amigo?

—Eso es lo que quieres dar a entender.

— ¡No, eso es ilógico! —exclamó Draco— Hemos sido amigos desde siempre y así lo seguiremos siendo.

— ¿Y entonces? —Harry estaba desesperado.

— ¡Que ese juego de "ser novios" o idear planes para un futuro no sirve! Y los besos... Harry, nos besamos en las mazmorras y-

— ¿Y qué tiene? ¡Así como tú dices, éramos unos niños! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—Harry...

—Mira, entiendo tu punto. Pero no es necesario que te alejes así de mí, ¿entiendes? —Harry se acercó a Draco y posó una mano en uno de sus brazos— Puedo entender que un futuro conmigo no sea lo que tú quieras tener, pero-

—Oh, Harry. ¡Eso es lo que más deseo! —dijo Draco abrazándole de nuevo— Estar contigo de cualquier forma sin importar qué. Pero no puedo obligarte a estar en una situación conmigo desde tan pequeños, ¿entiendes? Puedes sentirte agobiado y ya no querer hablarme.

Harry se relajó en el abrazo y lo correspondió de manera pausada y suave.

—Lo entiendo... —dijo, sin saber qué más agregar— entonces podemos ser amigos mientras tanto, ¿no? Como siempre.

Draco rio suavemente.

—Créeme, yo con doce años no te veía como un amigo cuando caminábamos de la mano o con los besos en las Mazmorras.

— ¡Draco! —Harry se rio, evitando pensar en el calor en todo su rostro— ¿Así de pervertido has sido siempre?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No querrás decir que yo pensaba en cosas de adultos, ¿no? —Draco estaba ofendido.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada! —Harry rio y levantó ambas manos.

—Más te vale.

Los dos chicos se miraron sonriendo y se quedaron un momento así, sin hablar. Sólo contemplándose y pensando simplemente en la presencia del otro.

—Podemos seguir siendo amigos, sólo amigos —dijo Harry después de un rato—. No nos besaremos ni nos daremos la mano. Una vez oí a mamá decir que para todo había tiempo y supongo que para lo nuestro también. Bueno, si es que quieres ser algo más que mi amigo en un futuro, ya sabes...

Draco sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para besar a Harry en la mejilla. Harry notó con alegría cómo dos pequeños girasoles brotaban del bolsillo en el pecho de la túnica de Draco.

—Podemos seguir besándonos así. No tiene nada de malo.

—Está bien —exhaló Harry, sin dejar de mirar los girasoles cada vez más grandes—. Son muy lindos.

Draco bajó la mirada y reparó en las flores amarillas.

—No les pongas atención. Últimamente salen con frecuencia y mamá ha sugerido llevarme al medimago.

—No hay por qué. Desde que no te duela, todo está bien.

—Pero son flores de chica, Harry. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Las flores son para todos. —dictaminó Harry ganándose un coscorrón de Draco.

Un revuelo de telas se dejó escuchar y el profesor Snape apareció en el pasillo con el rostro velado por la preocupación. Cuando vio a ambos chicos sanos y salvos, se recompuso totalmente y levantó una ceja con desdén.

—10 puntos menos para Slytherin. —dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué? ¡Padrino! ¿Cómo vas a quitar puntos a tu casa? —Draco no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

—No me importa. Eso les enseñará a no andar por ahí, sin entrar a clase.

— ¡No nos puedes hacer eso, Severus!

— ¿Ah no? Pues mira cómo le envío una nota a tu padre y otra nota a Lily.

— ¡No, profesor Snape! —Harry imploró— ¡Mamá me matará!

—Un Potter menos. —el profesor se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? —Draco se ofuscó, siendo ignorado por el profesor.

—Ya que no se han dignado a estar clases, supongo que las pociones para eliminar las babosas carnívoras se les da de maravilla —dijo con lentitud—. Unas cuantas de esas babosas estarán complacidas de contar con manos expertas para empacarlas en sus recipientes.

— ¡Soy tu ahijado, Severus! Está bien que Harry lo haga, pero-

— ¡Si lo hago yo, lo haces tú! —gritó Harry.

— ¡Ya verás que no! —respondió Draco ofendido.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y dio vuelta para regresar a clase, dejando atrás a dos estudiantes gritones.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

* * *

—Así que espero que después de todo esto, ustedes se sepan defender de los ataques a traición. No son hechizos en latín, pero sirven con un poco más de eficacia que los demás.

Bellatrix suspiró y arregló con esmero los volantes de su vestido negro. Todas las chicas le vitorearon y los chicos contemplaron con lástima al profesor Tom, quien había caído al otro extremo del salón.

—Dijiste que no ibas en serio. —se quejó Tom, poniéndose de pie con un poco de trabajo.

—Si quieres enseñar, y que tus alumnos aprendan algo, tienes que asumir las consecuencias. —Bellatrix sonrió coqueta y se soltó el cabello, dejándolo libre en su espalda.

Harry miró de Bellatrix a Tom, y de Tom a Bellatrix. Luego miró a Draco.

—No es cierto.

—No estoy asegurando nada —dijo Draco en voz baja, mientras todos los estudiantes recogían sus pertenencias y salían del aula despidiéndose de ambos adultos—. Pero mamá dice que ellos se van a casar.

— ¿Y tú te lo crees? ¡El profesor Tom nunca se casaría!

— ¿De qué hablan? —Blaise llegó a ellos con una mejilla ligeramente manchada por pintalabios. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Harry dice que Tom y Bella no se casarán. —informó Draco.

—Eso es lo más obvio —Blaise sonrió cómo cuando sabía algo que los demás no—. Yo puedo asegurarlo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo? —demandó Draco.

—Porque ellos no tienen ese tipo de relación —explicó Blaise—. Bueno, no después de que entren en las habitaciones privadas del profesor Snape. Junto con él.

— ¡Qué tontería! Seguramente se trataba de una reunión.

—Yo puedo asegurar que no. —Blaise volvió a sonreír.

— ¡Basta! ¡No quiero escuchar más! —Harry se cubrió las orejas y se dirigió a la salida del aula, no sin antes ser detenido por Bellatrix

— ¡Hola, Harry! —la mujer sonrió antes de inclinarse un poco y besarle la mejilla sonoramente. Harry adivinaba que una mancha había quedado ahí— Ese beso fue de parte de Lily. Dice que te extraña mucho.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Harry ansiosamente— En la última carta dijo que iría a Francia con la señora Malfoy. Dijo algo sobre semillas y frutos.

—Oh, pero qué ternurita eres, Harry... —Bellatrix sonrió— tú mamá se refiere a que va a buscar la forma de traerte un hermanito.

— ¿De nuevo? Pero yo con Blaise estoy bien.

—Es diferente para tus padres, guapo. Ellos quieren a alguien que sea... de ellos, ya sabes. Ahora déjame darte mi beso y vete. Tu madre me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ti... y de ti, también, jovencito.

Draco se sobresaltó cuando intentaba hacer caer a uno de Ravenclaw.

—Lo siento, tía.

Bellatrix bufó y se inclinó nuevamente para besar a Harry en la otra mejilla. Harry le sonrió y salió del aula siendo detenido nuevamente.

—Hola, Harry.

Cho le miraba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Harry se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. Cho era la chica más bonita que había visto en Hogwarts.

—Hola, Cho. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy un poco agotada. La profesora Bellatrix puede ser un poco exigente, ¿no?

—Tienes que sufrir las consecuencias si es que quieres aprender. —la voz de Draco salió venenosa. Harry no le había visto llegar.

—Draco...

—No importa, Harry. Tu amigo tiene razón —Cho sonrió con candidez y Harry le correspondió—. ¿Tienes clase en las últimas horas? Es que han traído un nuevo piano a la sala de música y quería mostrarte algo.

— ¿Qué le vas a mostrar? —preguntó Draco.

—Pues cómo toco el piano —dijo Cho con obviedad—. Papá me ha enseñado desde que yo era pequeña.

—Pues dile a tus amiguitas que vayan a verte. —dijo el rubio y Harry oyó la carcajada de Blaise detrás de él.

— ¿Y qué problema hay con que Harry vaya a verme? —Cho se cruzó de brazos.

—Ninguno, Cho, pero no tengo esa hora libre. Tal vez otro día, ¿sí? —Harry preguntó tratando de bloquear con su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Draco.

—Oh, está bien. No hay afán. —dijo Cho sonriendo nuevamente. Ondeando la mano, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Hermione y Marietta estaban por allí, y se unieron a ella para luego dirigirse a la siguiente clase.

— ¿Tú quieres ir? —Draco se oía indignado— Pues para eso mejor vamos tú y yo y te muestro cómo toco el violín.

Harry sonrió y dio vuelta para enfrentarse a Draco.

— ¿Y cómo lo tocas? —dijo con una voz que nunca creyó que saldría de su boca. Trató de actuar lo más normal posible después de eso.

Draco abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y repitió el movimiento sin saber qué decir. Blaise volvió a estallar en carcajadas y antes de que los tres chicos salieran corriendo de allí con un dolor en sus traseros, Bellatrix les lanzaba un hechizo para poder cerrar la puerta del aula.

* * *

—Estas magníficas criaturas son muy inteligentes. Lo primero que ustedes tienen que saber de los hipogrifos, es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad así que nunca ofendan a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicieran.

«Tienen que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento —Pansy se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se sujetó del brazo de Blaise—. Es educado, ¿se dan cuenta? Ustedes van hacia él, se inclinan y luego esperan. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que les permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que se alejen de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

La mayoría de los estudiantes retrocedieron. Todos sabían de sobra las buenas intenciones de Hagrid al querer mostrarles esas "magníficas criaturas", pero una cosa era confiar en el semi-gigante y otra en los hipogrifos.

—Yo. —se ofreció Harry.

— ¡No! —Draco le detuvo— ¿Qué tal que ese pollo te mate?

—No es un pollo, Draco. —dijo Vincent.

— ¡Cállate! —gruñó Draco— Harry, no puedes ir. Deja que Blaise vaya, o Ron.

—Gracias por lo que me toca, ¿eh? —Blaise fingió estar herido— Si Harry quiere ir, entonces déjalo. Tú te lo pierdes.

— ¿Me pierdo de qué? ¿De que me mate un pollo gigante?

—De volar sobre un "pollo gigante". —Blaise señaló hacia delante, donde Harry se acercaba lentamente al hipogrifo. Draco se mordió el puño conteniendo un grito y dio la espalda para no ver la inminente muerte de Harry.

—Muy bien, muchacho —Hagrid susurró con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Ahora inclínate lentamente... no hagas movimientos bruscos, porque le asustas.

Decir que Harry tenía miedo, era quedarse corto. Mientras daba pequeños pasos sin perder de vista los ojos del hipogrifo, Harry se arrepentía por haber sido tan entusiasta en complacer a Hagrid.

Sentía sus músculos entumecidos por el terror y si no hubiera sido porque quedaría en vergüenza ante Draco, hubiera salido corriendo. Así que con todo el valor que pudo reunir, siguió las instrucciones de Hagrid y empezó a inclinarse con lentitud, sin apartar la mirada del animal.

—Muy bien, Harry. Ahora debemos esperar a que él se incline también. Aguanta un poco.

Los segundos que pasaron se le hicieron eternos a Harry, pero al fin el hipogrifo accedió, flexionando un poco las patas y bajando su cabeza. Ahora que ya tenía su confianza, Harry podía apreciar la belleza de la criatura y saber que podía montar sobre ella le llenó de emoción.

—Listo —Hagrid casi grita de alegría—. Vamos muchachote, Harry quiere dar un paseo.

Hagrid palmeó levemente el lomo del hipogrifo haciendo que este se acomodara para que Harry pudiera subir.

—Bien, Harry —dijo Hagrid—. Buckbeak es un buen chico, así que no tengas miedo. Quédate ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala. Y procura no  
arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...

Harry puso el pie sobre el ala plegada de Buckbeak y se subió en el lomo. Buckbeak se levantó. Harry no sabía de dónde debía agarrarse: delante de él todo estaba cubierto de plumas.

— ¡Vamos! —gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en los cuartos traseros.

A cada lado de Harry, sin previo aviso, se abrieron unas alas enormes. Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y Harry tuvo muy claro cuál prefería. Muy incómodamente para él, las alas del hipogrifo batían debajo de sus piernas. Sus dedos resbalaban en las brillantes plumas y Harry trató de no apretar en un puño el plumaje de Buckbeak y más bien buscó con la mirada a Draco.

Su amigo le observaba con fascinación. Sus ojos grises, incluso en la distancia, brillaban con orgullo y cariño y Harry, aún con miedo a caerse de allí o que el hipogrifo decidiera comérselo, se sintió el rey del mundo.

Buckbeak sobrevoló el prado y descendió. Era lo que Harry había temido. Se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Le dio la impresión de que iba a resbalar por el pico. Luego sintió un fuerte golpe al aterrizar el animal con sus cuatro patas revueltas, y Harry se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse con dignidad.

Todos le vitorearon e iniciaron una fila para también montar en los demás hipogrifos. Harry se limpió un poco las manos en su túnica y se reunió con sus amigos que esperaban en la fila.

Antes de que Pansy se le abalanzara por un abrazo, o que Blaise le palmeara el hombro, Draco se adelantó y le abrazó con fuerza para luego besarle una mejilla.

—Lo has hecho genial. Te veías muy bien ahí.

Harry sintió las orejas arder y se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Draco.

—Gracias... No puedo esperar a verte ahí también.

Draco sonrió y se apartó un poco.

—Espero tener la misma valentía que tú.

* * *

Había sido un verdadero milagro que Harry no cayera dormido en medio de la cena.

Las clases de ese día le agotaron física y mentalmente y en lo único en que podía pensar, era en dormir por siempre. Gracias a Hermione pudo tranquilizarse por la tarea teórica de DCAO y aunque Draco no había querido darle la suya de pociones, Harry estaba seguro de que su amigo se apiadaría de él.

Y como si el destino le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, después de la cena casi no pudo regresar a las mazmorras ya que Ginny, Colin y Cho querían hablar con él, mostrarle algo en su nueva cámara muggle, o insistir en llevarlo a la sala de música.

Harry tenía que agradecer que Pansy hubiera intervenido y que Draco no hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo. No se imaginaba el escándalo de no haber sido así.

La noche ahora estaba acompañada de los cercanos chapoteos del Calamar Gigante y de alguna momentánea corriente de frío. Harry bostezó nuevamente y se lanzó sobre su cama sin energías para acomodarse bajo las mantas.

— ¿Dónde está Blaise? —preguntó Draco saliendo del baño.

—No lo sé. Antes de subir aquí, le vi hablando con Pansy y Theo.

Draco asintió pensativamente y dirigiendo una última mirada a la cama de Blaise y luego a la suya, se acercó a la de Harry y le hizo moverse hacia la otra esquina.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry.

—Vamos a dormir juntos.

— ¿Y eso? —a Harry le encantaba la idea, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraña.

—Es sólo que tuve miedo de que algo te pasará con el pollo gigante.

Draco se quedó en silencio mientras subía los pies a la cama y luego cerraba las cortinas. A continuación, se acomodó bajo las mantas junto a Harry y se giró hacia él.

— ¿Y algo más? —preguntó Harry resistiendo al sueño.

—Y no quiero que vayas a ningún lado con Chang, o que hables con Weasley o que le mires la cámara a Creevey.

Harry rio y toqueteó con uno de sus dedos la punta de la nariz de Draco.

—_Pup..._ ¿Y si yo quiero hablar con ellos?

— ¿No entiendes que ellos no quieren solamente tu amistad?

—Bueno... Cho es muy linda. Ginny también, pero Ron me mataría si estuviera con ella. Y no creo que Colin quiera algo más conmigo.

—Pues no me importa si Chang te parezca linda —Draco bufó—. No puedes tener novias.

Harry rio a carcajadas y volvió a tocar la nariz de Draco.

—Pareces un niño pequeño. No soy un juguete o un caramelo para que no quieras compartir.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Potter.

—Sí. Pero habíamos dicho que-

—No me importa —Draco se movió en la cama para acercarse a Harry y abrazarlo—. Tienes que esperarme.

—Eso no es justo, Draco —Harry se incorporó un poco para mirarlo con seriedad—. Estoy seguro de que a ti más adelante te gustará otra persona o querrás conocer a alguien más. Así me puede pasar a mí.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, Draco carraspeó.

—Lo sé, es sólo que... te quiero, Harry.

—Yo también te quiero, Draco. —correspondió Harry, decidiendo no pensar mucho en la conversación de esa mañana en el pasillo con Draco.

Draco le miró atentamente. Harry no pudo resistir acariciarle una de las tupidas rubias cejas. Luego de la acostumbrada despedida, ambos chicos se durmieron profundamente sin soltarse de su abrazo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX**

* * *

Harry no entendía por qué precisamente en este año, el calor parecía apoderarse solamente de las mazmorras en Hogwarts. ¡Por Merlín, las clases estaban por terminar! ¡Se suponía que en los últimos meses el invierno debería hacer presencia!

Las sábanas, que Harry deseaba que estuvieran frías contra su piel, sólo le sofocaban más. Sin importar que Harry hubiera recortado los pantalones del pijama y que la camiseta quedase relegada la noche anterior, el sudor formaba una finísima capa en toda su piel.

— ¡Oh, Merlín mío! —Harry levantó la cabeza para ver a Blaise correr como loco por la habitación— ¡Voy a morir! ¡De seguro que moriré!

Pansy entró a la habitación con estrépito y gritó al ver a Blaise.

—Oh, cariño... ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—¿Después de lo que pasó el otro día, sigues entrando sin tocar, Pansy? —preguntó Harry, siendo ignorado por la chica.

—He hecho de todo para evitar que esto pasara —dijo Blaise—. ¡Incluso dejé de comer salchichas!

Harry no podía ver nada nuevo en Blaise, estaba como siempre. Luego se dio cuenta que lo veía todo nítido y que tenía las gafas puestas. Seguramente había dormido con ellas puestas.

Miró hacia la cama de Draco con reproche, pero al verle completamente dormido, su mirada cambió a una de envidia. Y luego a una apreciativa al ver las largas piernas pálidas del rubio. Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y se aseguró de que sus amigos no hubiesen notado nada.

— ¿Puedes creer que esto me esté pasando a mí? —Blaise lloriqueó y Pansy hizo una mueca compasiva— ¿Qué haré cuando quiera conquistar a las chicas?

El gesto de Pansy cambió por completo.

— ¿Y para qué quieres conquistar a más chicas? ¿No tienes suficiente conmigo?

Blaise dejó de caminar en círculos y miró atentamente a la pelinegra.

—Te he preguntado varias veces sobre nuestra relación y lo único que tú me dices, es que estás indecisa. ¿Ahora me vienes con una escena de celos? —Blaise se había olvidado de lo que fuera que tuviera en la cara.

Harry estaba seriamente preocupado. Si Draco no despertaba con esos gritos, es que estaba muerto. Lleno de pánico, le lanzó una almohada y Draco dejó salir un quejido para luego darle la espalda. Harry suspiró tranquilo.

— ¡Tienes que saber que, si una mujer dice eso, es porque quiere decir otra cosa! —continuó Pansy.

—Si quisiera oír discusiones absurdas de esposos, me iría a mi casa. —refunfuñó Harry en voz baja.

— ¡Pues perdona por no entender a las mujeres! —Blaise gritó.

—Entonces deberías buscar otro objetivo de conquistas, ¿no? Tal vez... ¿hombres? —Pansy obviamente no quería que lo que estaba diciendo, pasara— Así como lo hace Harry.

— ¿Eh? —Harry se ofendió— Eso no es cierto. Cho es muy linda y Ginny también lo es. Incluso tú lo eres, y Mione.

—Oh, Harry... tú no eres más gay porque no puedes.

Harry abrió la boca con indignación.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a mi hermanito sobre eso? —chilló Blaise con estupefacción— No puedes hablar de eso en frente de él.

—Te recuerdo que tengo trece años. —dijo Harry, aún azorado.

—Sigues siendo muy pequeño. Y tú también, Pansy. ¡Y todos nosotros!

— ¿Y tú porque si puedes hablar de eso y yo no? —Harry no cabía en sí de la indignación.

—Ajá. Y si dices estar tan pequeño, ¿por qué quieres ir de conquista por ahí? —Pansy preguntó.

—Contestando a Harry, porque eres menor que yo, así sea tres meses. Y —Blaise miró a Pansy—, lo hago por ser agradable y tener más opciones para cuando sea mayor. ¡Tengo que pensar en el futuro!

—Se lo voy a decir a tu madre. Ella aclaró muy bien que tú debías concentrarte en las clases. Sobre todo, en pociones. —dijo Harry.

—No te atreverías...

— ¡Oh, ya basta los dos! —Pansy gritó y casi cayó al suelo por una almohada que le lanzó Draco.

— ¡Pareces una Banshee! —gruño el rubio— ¿Acaso no ves que estoy durmiendo?

—Es muy tarde para dormir. ¡Es sábado! —dijo ella con indignación.

— ¿Y? —Draco la miró con desinterés.

— ¡Basta! —Blaise gritó y Harry por poco le avienta un golpe, así fuera a distancia, por gritar— Lo verdaderamente importante aquí, es que mi vida se ha arruinado. ¡Draco! Estoy seguro de que tú me entenderás. ¡Mírame!

Blaise se señaló la nariz y Harry al fin pudo notar un punto rojo bastante... grande. Draco hizo un gesto de asco y se puso de pie para buscar algo en su baúl. Luego lanzó un vial al italiano.

—Esa es una pomada para el acné. Severus la preparó.

— ¿Y él por qué no la utiliza en su propia cara? —Harry se burló, con Pansy secundándole.

—Severus no tiene acné. Esas son unas verrugas y no son tantas. —defendió Draco.

—El profesor Tom dice que se ve atractivo así. —comentó Blaise quien ya se estaba aplicando la pomada.

Harry buscó algo para cubrirse la cara, pero fracasó. Pansy rio y se sentó en la cama de Blaise; su pijama era unos pantalones y un suéter. Harry no entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza a esa chica.

—Yo he venido aquí a hacerles una oferta —dijo ella alzando la voz y obteniendo la atención de los tres chicos—. Este fin de semana será uno de los mejores que hayamos vivido, eso lo he decidido yo. Terminaremos este año con la mejor de las aventuras.

— ¿Y si no queremos formar parte de eso? —Draco preguntó, apenas ahora cubriéndose con las sábanas. Harry sólo le había visto las piernas... si hubiera levantado un poco la vista...

—Estoy segura de que aceptarán —dijo ella con convicción—. Esta noche iremos a robar los hipogrifos de Hagrid y daremos un paseo en ellos —Harry, Draco y Blaise le miraron sin pestañear. Pansy estaba definitivamente loca. Blaise se lo dijo y ella se ofendió—. Bueno, no me importa. Entonces Ron, Hermione y yo iremos solos.

—Espera... ¿Ron y Hermione? ¿Hermione? —preguntó Harry anonadado.

—Sí, ella también quiere divertirse. Y si va ella, va Ron. Como iba diciendo, esta será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Si ustedes quieren perder la oportunidad, pues lo lamento mucho, pero... bueno, yo esperaba que por lo menos Blaise se animara a venir.

De repente Pansy se había puesto muy nerviosa.

—Nos meteríamos en muchos problemas, Pans. —dijo Blaise con una mueca.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada.

—De seguro que, si fuera algo que ustedes planearan, no desistirías.

—Estamos hablando de Hipogrifos, Pansy. Es muy diferente. —dijo Draco.

— ¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? No quiero solamente esperar a que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad e irme, como los años anteriores. —dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

—Pues yo no me arriesgaré a una detención con Filch. —dijo Harry estremeciéndose.

Pansy suspiró con cansancio y luego se encogió de hombros. Se incorporó para salir de la habitación, alisando su pijama y sin mirar a nadie.

—La propuesta sigue en pie. Sí quieren ir, nos veremos fuera de las mazmorras a las diez en punto de la noche. Ron ya se ha encargado de despistar al profesor.

Con expresión digna, Pansy salió de allí dejando la incertidumbre en el ambiente.

* * *

— ¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

Harry gruñó adormilado y giró en la cama para esconder la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—Harry. No tenemos mucho tiempo —Draco habló esta vez, intercediendo por Blaise—. Ya casi es hora.

—No iré. Estoy seguro de que alguien nos descubrirá y mis papás se pondrán furiosos. Además, tengo mucho sueño.

—Harry, estoy seguro de que nadie nos pillará —Blaise dijo, levantando las mantas de Harry—. La pasaremos genial.

— ¿Pero es que están locos? —Harry se incorporó mirando a los dos chicos con fijeza— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a montar en Hipogrifos? ¿Y dónde están los Hipogrifos de todas maneras? No podemos ir al Bosque Prohibido por ellos. Hagrid los liberó allí.

Blaise pareció darse cuenta de la locura que implicaba todo, pero, sorpresivamente, Draco no.

—Si queremos montar en ellos, haremos lo mismo que hicimos en esa clase de principios de año. Y no creo que Pansy nos hubiera dicho algo sobre ello si no estuvieran seguros de que los Hipogrifos estarían cerca.

—Es una tontería. —dijo Harry cruzando los brazos.

—Confía en mí, Harry. Todo saldrá bien —Draco estaba anudándose una bufanda al cuello—. Podríamos montar en uno tú y yo.

Blaise abrió muchísimo los ojos y se giró hacia Draco.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oíste. Harry y yo subiremos a uno. Tú puedes subir con Pansy a otro, si eso deseas.

—Pues ya no me convence mucho la idea —Blaise también se cruzó de brazos. Pero su expresión cambió en un segundo y miró a Harry con picardía—. Claro que se podría hacer, y yo tendría _la charla_ con Harry después.

Draco rio estrepitosamente y Harry los miró confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No seas cerdo, Blaise —a pesar del tono divertido, Draco estaba un poco nervioso—. La charla debe dársela su padre o su madre.

— ¿Qué charla? —preguntó Harry de nuevo.

—Bueno, pues se la daré yo. Mamá lo verá bien, y seguro que tía Lily también. Dime una cosa Harry, si montas en el Hipogrifo... ¿irías adelante o detrás de Draco?

Draco gritó indignado esta vez y se abalanzó sobre Blaise, pero Harry contestó con naturalidad:

—Pues creo que es mejor que yo vaya adelante. Me fue mejor con el Hipogrifo que a Draco, así que lo manejaré mejor. Claro está, si es que decido ir.

Blaise reía a carcajada limpia mientras forcejeaba con Draco.

—Entonces, mi querido Draco, de una buena vez te advierto que te las verás conmigo si tu mano se va a otro lado. Tu mano y tu-

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Espérate a que le diga a mi padre de todo esto! ¡De seguro que él tendrá una interesante charla con tu madre!

—Oh si, ya lo creo —Blaise rio de nuevo—. Mamá estará muy complacida si tu mamá se une a la charla.

Draco chilló con furia y trató de lanzar un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Blaise, pero el italiano le venció, debido a su altura y corpulencia.

—Sigo sin entender...

—No te preocupes, Harry —Blaise jadeó un poco por el esfuerzo, por fin reteniendo en el suelo a Draco—. Y tú deberías aprender a lidiar con un poco de humor, Draco. Obviamente estaba de broma, pero ya puedo ver que no te aguantas nada.

—Puedes meterte tu humor en el-

— ¡Chicos! —Pansy abrió la puerta con estrépito, por segunda vez en el día— ¿Por qué no han bajado aún?

— ¿Y tú por qué no puedes tocar la puerta? ¿No te lo han enseñado en casa? —dijo Draco saliendo debajo de Blaise.

Pansy le ignoró.

—Harry, vístete y vámonos de una vez. Ron y Hermione ya están afuera esperando.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir? —preguntó Harry con malhumor.

—No es una opción. —dijo Pansy simplemente, levantando el mentón y recargándose en el marco de la puerta en actitud de espera.

Momentos después, Harry trataba de no enredarse con sus propios pies mientras seguía a Blaise por el oscuro pasillo. Todos iban en fila india, con Hermione encabezando, en dirección a las grandes puertas. Hermione había dicho que tenía todo bajo control con las puertas y Filch, y Ron aseguraba que los Hipogrifos estaban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Esto no me está gustando nada —dijo Draco. Su voz hizo temblar los pelos de la nuca de Harry—. Sinceramente, no creo que Ron haya hecho algo brillante con la cuestión de los pollos.

—Debemos confiar un poco y ya que estamos aquí, no quejarnos más. —dijo Harry quedamente mirando a ambos lados en la penumbra. Ninguno podía arriesgarse a hacer un _Lumos_.

—Ya hemos llegado —susurró Hermione desde su sitio—. Yo creo que ya podemos utilizar las varitas.

Un ruido apenas perceptible se dejó oír y la luz clara de la luna entró por la rendija de la puerta. Hermione empujó más y salió corriendo. Los demás le siguieron y aspiraron profundamente cuando llegaron a las afueras de Hogwarts.

— ¡Esto es alucinante! —exclamó Pansy dando pequeños saltitos.

La luz de la luna era suficiente como para no necesitar de las varitas, así que todos siguieron el camino hacia la cabaña.

—He convencido a papá de que debe reunirse con Hagrid para que le muestre algo muggle. Así que tenemos vía libre. —dijo Ron con tono fanfarrón, Hermione le sonrió.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho a tu padre para convencerlo? —preguntó Harry, caminando hombro con hombro junto a Draco.

—Es muy fácil cuando se trata de cosas muggles. Es sobre la _calcadora._

—Calculadora —corrigió Hermione—. Yo la he conseguido y le he dicho al señor Weasley que sólo funcionaba de noche y en un lugar oscuro. Y resulta que Hagrid también es aficionado a ese tipo de cosas, así que todo resultó ser muy fácil.

—Yo me he encargado de vigilar que el profesor Snape esté en sus habitaciones. —dijo Pansy.

— ¿Lo viste con alguien más? —preguntó Blaise.

— ¡No! Deja de ser tonto, Blaise —dijo Pansy ofendida—. El profesor Tom fue a su propia habitación. Y la profesora Bella no le ha visitado desde hace una semana.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Draco.

—No te importa. Por lo menos hice algo, ¿ustedes qué hicieron? —Pansy miró con burla a Blaise, Harry y Draco.

—Se supone que somos los invitados. —dijo Harry.

—Yo soy el adulto aquí, así que me encargaré de vigilar a todo el mundo. —dijo Blaise.

—Tienes trece años, como todos nosotros. —dijo Ron.

—Así es. Y, además, yo soy la mayor de todas formas, y por ende la más responsable. —dijo Hermione con tono sabihondo.

—Si eres la más responsable, ¿por qué aceptaste venir en un principio? —inquirió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Porque quiero disfrutar mis últimos días en Hogwarts.

El silencio cayó pesadamente entre los amigos y Ron palideció.

— ¿Qué?

—Mamá dice que quiere ir a vivir a Francia, después de que termine el papeleo de... —Hermione se interrumpió y Blaise se adelantó para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento mucho. —dijo.

—Pero no toda esperanza está perdida —Hermione se animó—. Haré lo posible por convencerla de que nos quedemos aquí.

— ¡Por favor! —rogó Ron— ¡No puedes irte!

— ¿Y por qué? —preguntó Pansy con intención.

— ¡Pansy! —Hermione le empujó levemente con la cara sonrojada.

— ¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció Draco después de un rato, mirando con atención a los Hipogrifos.

Eran tres, uno de ellos era Buckbeak. Estaban dentro de un corral cercano a la cabaña… sospechosamente a la mano.

— ¿No deberían estar en el Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó Harry con escepticismo.

—Bueno... Se puede decir que Fred y George ayudaron un poco. En verdad no sé qué hicieron, pero lo importante es que están aquí, ¿no? —Ron se excusó.

—Así es. Me pido al grande. —Blaise levantó un brazo y se adelantó con rapidez. Pansy corrió tras él, riendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Están locos? —susurró Harry con terror— ¡No pueden llegar a ellos corriendo, los asustarán!

Blaise se detuvo haciendo que Pansy chocase con su espalda.

—Lo había olvidado. Pansy, adelántate tú con gracia y suavidad.

La chica asintió y caminó suavemente. Hermione se frotó las palmas de las manos con nerviosismo y Ron le tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—Vamos por el de allí —dijo él en un murmullo—. Harry y Draco pueden con el otro.

Los mencionados le miraron con indignación. El otro era Buckbeak, claro está. Obviamente el más orgulloso y el que más problema había presentado en la clase con Hagrid.

—No queremos a Buckbeak —dijo Harry—. Él es muy quisquilloso.

— ¡Pero si a ti te fue de maravilla con él!

—Pues a mí no. —siseó Draco.

—Seguramente fue porque no supiste actuar con él. —Ron se burló.

—No es así —terció Harry—. A mí me fue bien porque Hagrid estaba pendiente de todo. Acuérdense que después enloqueció.

—Yo no lo vi. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Pues no importa si no estuvieras allí! Harry y yo no subiremos a ese pollo. Nos pedimos el otro.

Hermione sacó una pequeña moneda de uno de sus bolsillos y se la mostró a Harry con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Vamos a jugar.

— ¿En serio? —Ron puso los ojos en blanco— Mione, no es por ser borde, pero es mejor que vayamos a por el que te dije, antes de que Draco lo haga.

Hermione seguía mirando a Harry y este aceptó el reto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco al ver a Harry adelantarse.

—Es lo mismo que con los galeones —dijo Ron—. Pero al parecer lo van a hacer con una moneda muggle.

—Cara ganamos nosotros. Sello, ustedes. —sentenció la castaña.

Harry asintió y los otros dos chicos observaron con expectación. Pero un grito les hizo girar con rapidez hacia el corral de los Hipogrifos.

Blaise intentaba sujetarse del cogote de uno de ellos mientras Pansy le apretaba en un abrazo desde atrás, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cosa que era cierta, pues el Hipogrifo salió corriendo de allí, derrumbando con facilidad las tablas del corral y alzando el vuelo después, acompañado del amortiguado grito de Pansy.

El Hipogrifo ascendió mientras los demás observaban con consternación. Luego reaccionaron y empezaron a gritar y dar vueltas en su sitio con desesperación. No así Hermione, quien enseguida corrió hacia otro Hipogrifo para subir en él.

— ¡Ron, vámonos! ¡Debemos alcanzarlos! ¡Harry, Draco! ¡Dejen de correr en círculos por el amor de Dios!

Ron salió disparado hacia la chica, y ambos, haciendo una rápida reverencia, se dispusieron a subir a horcajadas del animal. Por suerte, el Hipogrifo les aceptó sin más y con Hermione al mando, salieron volando sin demora.

— ¡Draco! —gritó Harry observando al segundo Hipogrifo en el aire con consternación— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Van a morir? ¡Oh, Merlín mío! ¡Mamá me va a matar! ¡Debemos ir a por el profesor Tom y decirle que nos ayude! ¡No podemos subir en Buckbeak porque nos odia! ¡Mamá me va a matar! ¿Ya te lo dije? ¡No sólo soy responsable por la muerte de Blaise, sino de mis otros amigos! ¿Te imaginas que tú estés allá? ¡Tu padre me mataría si es que yo no muero primero por verte a ti-!

Harry fue interrumpido por un bofetón.

— ¡Harry Potter, vas a hacer lo que yo digo! —dijo Draco autoritariamente— ¡Vamos ir ahora mismo hacia ese maldito pollo e iremos detrás de ellos! —Draco tiró de un estupefacto Harry hacia Buckbeak con determinación. Misma que se le terminó al enfrentarse a los aterradores y amarillos ojos del animal— Harry... no puedo.

Harry pareció despertar y se obligó a actuar con madurez. Se situó entre el Hipogrifo y Draco y sin un atisbo de miedo, se inclinó lo más respetuosamente que pudo.

—Mira Buckbeak... sé que Draco te cae mal, y que sólo por Hagrid permitiste que yo... Mira no tengo tiempo, por favor déjanos subir, ¿sí? No puedo dejar a mis amigos y-

— ¿Te das cuenta que le estás hablando a un pollo, Harry?

—Y no puedo dejarlos morir —continuó Harry—. Me refiero a que nos dejes subir a los dos-

—Harry.

—Porque Draco es el amor de mi vida y no puedo dejarlo aquí.

Draco ahogó una exclamación y Harry recuperó el aire, esperando pacientemente a que Buckbeak cediera. Lo cual, misericordiosamente, sucedió.

El Hipogrifo inclinó la cabeza con un movimiento menos perceptible que la vez pasada en la clase, y bajó sus alas para permitir que subieran.

— ¡Vamos, Draco! —gritó Harry, tirando del rubio para subir— Yo iré adelante, déjame subir primero. No puedes maltratar sus plumas o molestar mucho sus alas. Acuérdate de la vez pasada.

Harry subió con facilidad y esperó pacientemente a que Draco se reuniera con él.

En el mismo momento en que ambos chicos estuvieron acomodados, Buckbeak alzó el vuelo sin siquiera esforzarse un poco. Los gritos de Harry y Draco debieron escucharse por todo Hogwarts y seguramente interrumpir el sueño del Calamar Gigante.

El aire era frío y refrescante y Harry tuvo que cerrar la boca para que ningún mosquito se le metiera dentro. Detrás, Draco se aferraba a él con firmeza mientras trataba de no interrumpir el batir de alas de Buckbeak, con sus pies.

A poca distancia pudieron ver a otro Hipogrifo volando. La abundante cabellera de Hermione relucía con la luz de la luna al igual que el rojo pelo de Ron. De ellos sólo se escuchaban risas y gritos de júbilo, así que Harry consideró que no estaban en peligro. Y se tranquilizó aún más, cuando pudo distinguir al otro Hipogrifo un poco más adelante. Al parecer, Pansy tenía los brazos abiertos y sus cortos cabellos ondeaban salvajemente. Blaise dejó salir un grito emocionado y Harry al fin pudo dejar de retener el aire por la preocupación.

— ¡Esto es genial, Draco! —gritó con alegría— ¡No teníamos que preocuparnos! ¡Todos están bien!

— ¡Lo sé! —gritó Draco en respuesta— ¡Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida! —rio.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Harry sonrió— ¡Pensé que era aquella donde todos se convirtieron en animagos y nosotros prometimos serlo también! Tú serías un águila y yo un-

Harry por poco pierde el control del vuelo al sentir los cálidos labios de Draco en su nuca.

—Tú también eres el amor de mi vida, Harry. —susurró Draco en su oído, casi con timidez.

Seguramente si Lily Potter hubiera visto la sonrisa de Harry en esos momentos, podría haberla descrito como: "una sonrisa que iluminaba más que mil soles y lunas".

Harry y Draco gritaron de alegría hasta que sus gargantas ardieron. Extendieron sus brazos y los entrelazaron mutuamente hasta que los músculos dolieron.

¿Qué importaba caer desde esa altura? ¿Qué importaba que Buckbeak siguiera graznando ofendido, y decidiera zambullirlos en el Lago Negro?

Era la mejor noche de sus vidas. No tenía precio.

* * *

Claro que más tarde comprendieron que todo, absolutamente todo, tenía sus consecuencias.

Al aterrizar y bajarse de los animales, una pantera asustó a los Hipogrifos haciéndoles alzar vuelo nuevamente. Tom Ryddle estaba furioso cuando regresó a su forma humana y junto a él, Remus, Severus, Minerva y Dumbledore no cabían en sí por la decepción y desaprobación.

Pero, aun así, entre sollozos de Hermione y Pansy y caras largas de Ron y Blaise, a Harry no pudo importarle menos. Reafirmó el agarre en la mano de Draco y sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

_**fin**_

* * *

**Nota final:**

_¿Fin? ¿Y cuando que no nos dimos cuenta?_

_¡Hola a todo/as! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y acompañarme por 21 capítulos._

_Y sí, es el final de esta primera parte de la serie, la cual quiero continuar lo más pronto posible. En este fic, traté de abarcar los tres primeros años de Harry en Hogwarts, así que, en la siguiente parte, podremos seguir viendo qué pasa con nuestro Harry en esta nueva vida sin ningún mago oscuro persiguiéndole._

_La verdad es que no sé qué más decir aquí, salvo que agradezco la gran acogida que ha tenido el fic. Gracias a todos por leer y sacar un ratito de su tiempo para acompañarme en esta historia en la que traté de poner todo el azúcar que tengo en el corazón._

_Pronto seguiremos con más... Aún no sé ni qué título ponerle al próximo fic (soy un desastre para los nombres), pero tengo una idea muy clara de lo que quiero escribir. Me tomaré un tiempo de descanso y también para corregir, traducir, y terminar otros fics._

_Gracias nuevamente por leer y por sus reviews; espero que les haya gustado la historia e igualmente espero retomar la serie dentro de poco para que podamos seguir conectados._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias._

_Namárië_

_Jenn_


	22. AVISO

**AVISO**

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya pueden encontrar la secuela de "Una Nueva Vida" en mi perfil. **

**Es "Vivir y Amar"; espero leernos allí, y que les guste el primer capítulo :3**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
